The Last Woman To Be A Digidestined: Tai's Story
by zivaRefael
Summary: This story is focusing on the next generation of the digidestined- right from the moment it all started. This story is focusing especially about Tai Kamiya's life, about his connection with a mysterious woman named Effy, the birth of his son- Ron, and also about his fight to save his little sister, Kari, which kidnapped when she was 18.
1. Chapter 1: 'The Very Unhappy Wedding'

hello there, guys:I  
Had a huge passion to write, and after watching Digimon (which is- without any doubt, the thing which obviously changed my life for the best).  
Like most of the people- Tai (Taichi) was my favorite character of all (although I loved all the characters almost the same- I loved Tai a bit more than all the others haha). I used to think, like 95% of Digi-fan that Tai will end up with Sora in the end, but since that never happened, I thought to myself that there's no chance Tai wouldn't end up with a nice lady along his side... so, here's my version for what happened after the events of Adventure 02!

Must to admit, my English is not that good and my descriptions are way from being perfect. But I'm doing my best and I'm always changing things and adding more descriptions and stuff. I really hope you'll like what I'm writing.  
Feel free to write and say your opinion!

And now... *drums* just for you, guys- the first chapter!  
Enjoy 3 3

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Very Unhappy Wedding**_

* * *

''This is not **right**, Izzy!'' Tai Kamiya slammed his fist on the table. His fingers tangled in his big brown hair because all the stress. ''You've got to try **harder**!''

''It's not that simple, Tai. You know it better than I do!'' Izzy Izumi put his trusty laptop on the table and looked pissed off more than ever. His red neat hair never looked wild like that.

''Yeah? well, I don't care!'' Tai got up his chair and looked through the window, ''She's only eighteen. I cannot believe I gave her the permission to this. I can't even show my face in my parents apartment after what happened,'' He looked miserable.

''You think I don't know this?! she's my friend, Tai!'' Izzy looked back at his computer, ''I'm doing the best I can.''

''Yes. Yes, I know. I'm sorry'' Tai took a deep breath, ''Hey, where is Agumon? He just been here.''

''He said that he's going to bring some cookies and stuff.''

''Great. Cookies. Just the thing I needed!'' Tai said sarcastically and settled in his chair.

''Just relax. We'll find her.''

''I hope so.''

''Who do you think Kari got kidnapped?'' Izzy looked at his friend with his black and worried eyes.

''I have no clue. I searched everywhere I could,'' Tai sighed heavily, feeling too ashamed to look at him.

''Here I am!'' It was Agumon again, coming in with many of tasty cookies inside his basket . ''Boy, It was very busy down there. Lucky I managed to get these delicious chocolate cookies. Anybody wants some?''

Nobody responded. Everyone were busy with their own business and thoughts.

''Ok, so I guess I'll just eat all by myself.'' Agumon said. He opened a big mouth and put a giant cookie right into it.

''Tai, I have a question,'' Izzy suddenly said.

''What?''

''Why do you keep this in secret? Why you don't want to tell this to anyone.''

''Tell them... what?'' Tai clenched his jaw.

''They are your friends, after all. We all can help you.''

Tai took a deep breath. ''Matt and Sora are getting married tomorrow, Cody and Joe are too busy with their own stressful work, Davis is just opening the noodle cart of his dreams, Ken and Yolei just gave birth their daughter and Mimi is too busy on her acting career in New - York. **How** can I tell them?''

''How about T.K? why not him?''

''I have my reasons.''

''Tai this isn't like you! what about team work?!''

''It's not what you would say years ago. Tai, this is wrong.'' Agumon put the cookies down and hugged him, ''You really need help, my friend.'' he cried.

''Not now, buddy. Not now.''

~(^_^)~

''Come on, Tai! You're going to miss my wedding, man! And I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN,'' Matt Ishida shouted at Tai on the phone while Tai was following a suspicious activity on his computer.

Tai sighed. What was he thinking? To miss the wedding of two of his best friends?!

''You're right. It's pretty late now,'' he looked at his expensive watch, ''I'm coming.''

''All right, we won't start without you- but hurry up!'' and he hung up the phone.

Tai left the phone on the desk and started on the computer. He didn't know what to do.

If he won't go, he will miss the wedding party of two of his best friends- and if he'll choose to go, there is a chance that he'll miss something important that will close him to Kari and Gatomon.

''Tai, where are you? do you think this suit's making me look fat?'' Agumon came into the room and straighten his bow tie. When he saw Tai he already forgot about it.

''Tai, you're not seriously think to miss Matt and Sora's wedding, aren't you?!''

''Don't talk with me right now, Agumon. I'm trying to think.''

''About what? Our friends need us!''

And then it was the moment that it hit him. He just can't NOT to go.

''You're right.'' He stood up, ''I won't do this to them.''

''Ah-ha!'' Agomon nodded, ''Now, can you please answer my question? It is kind of important to me, you see?''

''Oh, that's because you've met a very nice digi-girl and you just want to look good for her?'' Tai laughed.

''This is not funny, Tai! look, I AM HANDSOME, why to hide this machine body from the world?'' Quite seriously spread on Agumon's face. Tai smirked.

''I'm not sure about this now, Agumon, after all the cookies you've been eaten.''

''So I do look fat in this suit?'' Agumon got panicked.

''I was just kidding, Agumon.'' Tai leaned toward his good friend, ''You are the most handsome digimon that a human can ask for, don't worry about that at all!''

''Thank you, Tai!'' Agumon hugged his friend, ''By the way, Tai, I brought to you your suit. You' better get dressed, everybody's waiting for us!''

''You're right!'' Tai stood up on his legs, a little smile on his face, ''Let's go! I hope that we're goanna make it in time.''

''Of course we will... just, you know, HURRY UP!''

* * *

''Hey, Tai!'' Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida and Davis Motomiya waved to him, along with Gomamon, Palmon, Upamon, and Veemon.

''Hey guys!'' Agumon said.

''Gee, Agumon! You sure look handsome! Great colors!'' Mimi said with a big smile.

''Yes! you look great, almost as much as I am!'' Davis smirked.

''Oh, thanks! I just wore the first thing I saw!'' Agumon scratched his head, smiling a wry and embarrassed smile.

''Well, you sure look fancy!'' Gomamon, which also wore a bow tie on his neck said.

''You got that right!'' Joe agreed.

''Where are everybody?'' Tai asked his friends.

''They're all inside. The wedding is supposed to get started in a few minutes- Matt and Sora just told us to check out where you are.'' Cody answered to him.

''But since you arrived on time I think we should get inside! Everybody's waiting for us!'' Palmon said. All the others nodded.

''Yes, let's get inside!''

''I can't believe they're getting married! it's like the dumbest thing on earth!'' Davis said without really thinking while they all were going on the lobby.

''You mean you won't ever get married, Davis?'' Veemon looked at his friend with confused eyes.

''I don't think so!''

''Well, Davis, first you need to find a woman who will agree to marry you, and only then you need to think about this through!'' Tai said. Everybody started to laugh.

''Very funny, Tai! But I could marry with anyone if I just wanted to!''

''You think so, Davis? I'm not quite sure about it.'' Veemon said and tried to be gentle.

''Well you should be!'' Davis looked angry, ''Oh, nevermind!''

''Well I think marriage is the most wonderful thing that two people who love each other can share!'' Mimi said her opinion aloud.

''I'm agree,'' Cody nodded.

''What do you know? You're still just a kid!''

''I'm not a kid anymore- and I'm also smarter then you.'' Cody said while Davis was putting his arms on his chest with an angry face.

''Well you better not talking about this right now, it doesn't matter how you feel, Davis, we're all here to honor Matt and Sora and to be glad for them, so stop this.'' Joe said just before he opened the door that was leading to the wedding hall.

All of the fifth digidestined sat on their chairs. When Tai looked aside he could also see the other digidestined- Izzy with Tentomon, Ken with Woromon and Yolei with Hewkmon. The only two people which were missing were Kari and T.K.

Tai tried not to think about Kari for now- he just wanted to make Matt and Sora happy.

Few seconds later the wedding has started.

Matt looked at Tai and Agumon, happy about the fact that his best friend really came in time just like he promised. Agumon raised his hands.

''Matt!'' He began to shout, but Tai stoped him.

''No, Agumon! You're not allowed to talk now, the wedding has started!'' Tai whispered harshly into Agumon's ear.

''Sorry!'' Agumon closed his eyes, embarrassed. Tai rolled his eyes and sighed.

The door in the end of the hall was opened and Sora appeared in there with her mother and Biyomon along her side. She was dressed in a long white bride dress, and her orange hair fell over her shoulders.

''Wow, Tai! She's the most beautiful bride that I have ever seen!'' Agumon whispered in Tai's ear.

''Have you ever seen a real bride?''

''I have seen some in movies!''

''Yeah, well... that's make a lot of sense.'' A smirked rose on Tai's lips.

''Do you want to get married, Tai?''

''Maybe, someday. I guess I need to find the right woman for that.''

''There are lots of women outside! How can you be so sure?''

''I guess I'll just know.'' Tai smiled.

_''Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Matt and Sora._'' the priest began to say. Gabumon and Biyomon cried and looked happy now more than ever for their best friends.

'_'You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Matt and Sora to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.''_

''Oh Davis, I want to see you getting married! this is so touching!'' Veemon started to cry.

''Stop this, Veemon, you're disturbing! And you'll stain your suit with your tears!''

''These are happy tears, Davis!''

''Oh...'' Davis grumbled in his chair, crossing his arms in anger. Joe, Mimi, Tai and Cody laughed quietly.

''Will you, Matt, take this woman to be your wedded wife?''

''I do'' Matt said excitedly, while Gabumon sobbed in his place.

''Will you, Sora, take this man to be your wedded husband?''

''I do,'' Sora said with bright and excited eyes.

''Well, in the spirit of the importance of strong friendships to a marriage...''

**''TAI!''** a strong scream suddenly echoed around the hall. Tai couldn't breath. He recognized the voice.

''Tai! Help me! I'm still alive, save me!''

''Is that?...'' - ,''It's Kari!'' all the digidestined stood up and tried to understand from where the voice came in.

''What's going on, Tai?'' Matt shouted.

''Kari! Kari, just tell me where to look!''

''You won't ever find this place... Tai, you won't ever find me!'' Kari cried. Her voice sounded awful and miserable.

''You just have to believe in me!''

''Tai you have to find the only person who's not the digidestined! Or else he will kidnaped as much as me! Please! You have to do this for me! Protect him, before they'll take him and they will treat him like me! Please!''

''I won't let those people who did this to you to touch him, I promise you- but you have to give a clue about the place you are...''

''I don't know where am I, Tai!'' Kari shouted, ''I JUST DON'T KNOW!''

''What should I do?''

''You need to find the only person in the world who hasn't a digimon partner or digivice and- no matter what, just don't let them to get close to him. Those people who kidnapped me won't stop until they will have this person so you must do anything you can to protect this person, Tai!''

''I won't take my eyes off of this person- I'll find him and I won't leave him alone- I promise you this! But you have to know that I will never give up on you! and I WILL find you!''

''Goodbye, Tai... I'm sorry.''

''NO! Don't go! Kari!''

Tai shouted his sister's name over and over again but no one answered to him.

''Davis, all the weddings ending up like this?''


	2. Chapter 2: 'Effy'

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Effy**_

* * *

Tai Kamiya was siting outside of the church, trying not to think. He didn't know what to do.

His sister was kidnaped and she doesn't even recognized the place she's got into- although she's still in the digital world and she knows every single place in it.

Her only wish was to protect an another victim of her kidnappers. The problem with her wish was that she actually asked from Tai to not save her and to save somebody else lifes, and he just couldn't accept this.

''Tai?''

Tai didn't look at the man who was talking to him. He was too embarrassed.

''Hey, Matt.''

''What happened there?''

''I'm sorry for what happen. I'm sorry your wedding was ruined.''

''Don't even mention this- it's not your fault.''

''It is my fault, actually.''

''Why wouldn't you just tell me and I'll decide if it's your fault or not?'' Matt sat next to him.

''Kari asked from me to take a part in a secret mission in the digital world.''

''What did you said?''

''I said yes.'' Tai raised his head. He felt awful about it.

''Well I would be more surprised if you would say no to her- I mean she is one of the digidestiened, after all.''

''I know, that's what I thought back then- but three weeks later I couldn't found her anywhere- she disappeared. I'm searching for her more than five months.''

''What?! all this time, and you're dealing with this all by yourself?!''

''Well, Izzy knows.''

''Great. What about everyone else?!''

''How could I tell? You and Sora are supposed to get married, Ken and Yolie are too busy with their daughter, and all the others are busy too! How could I do this to you?''

''Tai, if you want things to be solved you need to get some help, I thought you already know this.''

Tai looked at his friends, thinking. ''You know what? I'm sorry. You're right. I really could need some help.''

''Great. Then allow me to start.'' Matt smiled, ''Hi! Izzy, come in!''

''Huh? What are you guys up to?''

''Hey Tai, how do you feel?'' Izzy joined to them, while he's carrying his trusty leptop in his hands.

''He'll be ok, but first tell him about this person that Kari was talking about.''

''You did what?!''

''Tai, if you want to save Kari you have to understand why these people or digimin or- I don't know what kidnapped her. And in other to figure this out, we have to find this person that they're looking for.''

''Izzy's right- if you want to save Kari, you have to protect this person and to figure out what's so special about him.''

''I guess that's sound like a good plan. Do you have any idea who is this person?''

''Yes I have,'' Izzy smiled and showed his computer to Tai, ''According to my research the only person in the world who isn't a digidestined and still doesn't have a digimon partner with him is a women named Effy Pond who lives in America.''

''That's great Izzy! But... how can I protect her without making myself a walking joke?''

''hmmm...'' everybody started to think, ''Where exactly does she lives, Izzy?''

''She lives in Colorado, in an apartment building in one of the bourgeois neighborhoods of the city.''

''I know how you'll do this! Get yourself an apartment right next to her door and just... you know, try to charm her or anything so she will tell you more details that will close you to Kari.''

''I guess, it should work.''

''That's a great plan- it HAS to work. And also we will help you, I can detect dangers that getting close to Effy's area.''

''Ah-ha'' Matt nodded, ''And if you need some help from the others, call us too. You cannot believe how much everyone are so worried about you. Sora wanted to cancel the whole thing just so we can go to help you to find Kari.''

''Did T.k. heard about this?''

''No, but I think it's for the best. He's still devastated since their breakup. He's working with my dad in New York so they couldn't make it over here.''

''But it's your wedding!''

Matt smiled, ''Well, I guess nobody's family is perfect''

~(^_^)~

Tai and Agumon were just arrived to the same apartment building in Colorado where Effy Pond used to live. Tai has already told all the others (including Agumon, of course) the real reason for his departure to from Japan to America- and although he could tell how much his friends were sad about this decision, they promised to support him, no matter what.

''Tai, are you sure you want to do this?''

''Of course I'm sure. That's the only way to save Kari's life- and also this poor girl's life. I have to do this.''

''I understand that you want to protect this Effy girl, but... from what?''

''I'm not sure... but it would be a good idea to find out if something has already happened to Effy.''

''Ok.''

''Anymore questions?''

''Yes! Our stuff are in the apartment already? I want to make myself a warm and nice tea!''

''Why are you drinking tea so much lately?''

''I don't know! Maybe it's because it's making me to be more cultural guy!''

''I'm not sure about this, Agumon- but yes, all our stuff are in there already.''

''Then why are we waiting for?'' Agumon said. He opened the car's door and ran up in the staris, while Tai still took his time.

Izzy told him exactly what he needs to know- Effy lives right in next door, from the right side- she's 20 years old, a veterinary and she's an only child to parents who died recently.

According to the pictures, she has a brown long hair, bright green eyes and a thin body, so he knew he will recognize her. But he knew that this job still is gonna be tough.

He just hoped he won't get caught, but he tried not to think on this. He knew that he just HAVE to do this. For Kari, for Effy- and also to save the digital world from the new dark powers.

In the end Tai opened the car's door too and stared to walk toward to his new home.

''Well... here it goes.'' He said to himself, and just thanked god for a moment about the fact that he has Agumon. Meanwhile, he was thinking about Effy. How can she live without a digimon around her?

Tai knew for sure that his life just couldn't be the same without Agumon, and since the digiworld was realsed from the darkness six years ago everybody in the world learned to agree with him. But not Effy. Somehow Effy's never got the chance to have a digimon partner and he wondered what's making her so special.

While he's still carrying a box with couple things (tea things- for Agumon!), Tai could hear steps sounds from the stairs. Few moments later he could see Effy, but just for a moment.

She was moving so fast- like she was never wants to be seen- but Tai saw her.

''Hey there!'' he said aloud, just before she disappeared. Effy raised her eyes to him. Tai was astounded to see how Effy was so beautiful in his eyes.

Effy didn't say a word and just waited for him. Tai could see that something's wrong is going on with her.

''I'm the new neighbor, my name is Tai!''

''Oh.'' Effy said and moved her brown hair from her face, ''It's nice to meet you, my name is Effy. Do you need some help with your stuff or anything? I know it can be hard to move.''

''Ah, yeah! I could need some help, you're not hurrying up to somewhere?''

Effy stared at him for a second, ''No. I just wanted things to just... move on.'' She said and stared on the floor, but Tai knew it was much deeper than that. He knew she just lost her parents.

''Is everything ok with you, Effy?''

''No, but I don't want to talk about this as well.''

Tai smiled. ''Well, you sure need to talk about this. From my recent experience I learned that maybe it's not good for solving problems, but it might just to ease your life in a lots of ways.''

''The problem is- this is one of these problems that no one can understand.''

''Oh, I see.'' He wondered if he really wants to bother her about it, but then he realized he can't just to leave her like that without helping her.

''I lost my sister five months ago so I know how you do you feel- you're right. Most of the time I don't want to talk or think about this, I just want to do somthing that will change everything.''

''Yes.'' Effy smiled, like it was all she had to hear from a human being.

''So... you need some help or what?'' Effy was moving toward to him. Tai nodded with a smile and began to climb up the stairs, while he's texting a messege to Izzy and Matt: ''The first step was successfully completed''.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Puppetmon's Return'

_**Chapter 3: **_

_**Puppetmon's Return**_

* * *

"Tai!" Agumon ran toward to his friend, "what took you so long? My tea has already become cold!"

"Hold on, Agumon! I still need to bring some crates from the car...and since I'm doing this all by myself...!" Tai said in a cynical tone.

"Oops, I forgot!" Agumon closed his eyes and scratched his head.

"No kidding?" Tai grinned and turned back, "Come in, Effy!" he said

"Is that?!..." - "Our dear new neighbour? Sure!" Tai got embarrassed while Effy walked through the door.

"Oh wow, so you're the one who live here? Cool. I wondered when Ms. Collins will find a new neighbor for this apartment.''

''Where's your place?''

''Right there.'' Effy pointed on the next door.

"Are you serious? you're the one who's living right there?" Tai tried to look like he's totally surprised.

"Well, yes."

"That's what I call a sign from above!" Tai smiled and just preyed Effy didn't notice how much nerves he was.

Agumon came closer to Effy, "Hello there, my name is Agumon and I'm Tai's digimon! I love ice cream, tea, being with my friends and watching ''Friends" when I'm not eating or napping! How about you?"

"Hi, Agumon! my name is Effy! I love painting, pizza and watching Sherlock when I'm not eating or napping too." Effy smiled and closed her eyes, "But I'm also a big of ice cream, tea and "friends" too!"

"That's great! nice to meet you! I sure hope to see you more often; you're a really nice person! And a very pretty one!"

Effy got embarrassed and blucched. Tai noticed this and tried to get Agumon attention. When Agumon noticed him he nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry- but my tea is waiting for me! bye!'' Agumon run and disappeared in the kitchen.

''I'm jealous. I always wanted to have an Agumon by my side. He's great, Tai.''

''Yes, I know- he's the best friend that a person can ever have.'' Tai said when the idea of trying to get more information from Effy came to his mind.

''Who's your digimon? You look to me like a Gabumon's person.''

Effy laughed. ''No. I'm not a digidestined. I don't even have a digivice, not to mention a digimon.''

''But that's weird, the whole world is full with digidestined now after Diaboromon's return!''

''Maybe. I don't feel bad about this anymore- I used to be upset about this but now I realized that's maybe my fate. Maybe I should help the world in my own different way, but that's sure not gonna stop me from helping people and digimon. I'm not giving up.'' Effy said.

Tai knew that Effy is different, but only now he realized why. She was a real digidestined in her soul- she wanted to help and to make a change, although she can't even fight without her own digimon. She fought in her own way- only by herself, and he thought that's amazing.

''I believe in you, Effy.'' Tai suddenly said.

Effy smiled. ''Well, let's see how I can help you, my new neighbor!'' Effy said. Tai nodded, and closed the door.

~(^_^)~

After Effy was gone, Tai sat next to Agumon and tried to think what to do next.

''Hey Tai! How did it go?''

''Not very well- I still have some questions that I didn't have the chance to ask Effy.''

''Well, that's only the beginning! Effy is a nice person, I'm sure you will get the chance to talk to her soon.''

''She is nice and pretty, but she's very unexpected too. I don't know what to do with her- how can I protect her when she's like that?''

''It's not supposed to be a problem, Tai! Together we can do anything!'' Tai smiled and raised his fists.

''You sure got that right, buddy! we can do this!''

''Yeah!'' Agumon jumped on his legs, ''by the way Tai, I saw the way you looked at her! She is a very beautiful woman, don't you feel something to her?''

''Of course not! I just met her! And I can't because I need to protect her and to save Kari!''

''You're lying! I'm your best friend, and I know that you like Effy! She's beautiful, smart, has strong eyes and she's sensitive too- she is just your cup of tea!''

''Stop with this tea talking! it's not healthy!

''By the way, would you like to drink some tea with my, Tai? It's very healthy!''

''AGUMON!''

~(^_^)~

Six months has passed since the day Tai and Agumon moved to Colorado so they will able to protect Effy, but nothing has happened- and Tai was not patient.

''You just have to give it some time, Tai. Maybe Kari's kidnappers heard that you're there and that's why they're not working very quickly. You just have to be patient.'' Joe, Izzy and Sora used to tell him when he was talking about this with them, and although he knew they're right he just couldn't bear the fact he's not helping Kari all this time.

Meanwhile, he tried to get closer to Effy. He used to buy some Chinese food and to eat it with her and with Agumon in her apartment when she wasn't busy, and he tried to talk to her as long as he could, even when it was too weird.

''Sometimes I'm mad at you because you care so much, nobody ever worried about me like this before, it's not normal!'' she used to say to him, laughing to herself. But he didn't care. Her presence pleased him, and it didn't bother him so much.

That's how it all happened- until a very strange thing has happened in one day.

These were Sunday's early morning hours, and Tai still snored out of his sleeping when suddenly his phone was ringing.

''Food, more food... please, I need to eat this pie'' Agumon murmured and turned in his bed, when he suddenly fell to the floor.

''Huh? Tai?'' Agumon raised his head, ''Who's calling in times like these? it's very rude!'' Agumon picked up the noisy phone.

''Hello?'' He snored into the phone.

''Agumon! That's me, Izzy! quick, you have to wake up Tai and to go find Effy! She's in a huge danger!''

''What? Effy? What happened?'' Agumon started to get worried.

''What's going on, Agumon?'' Tai stretched on his bed, snoring loudly.

''Tai, it's Izzy! he says that something is wrong with Effy!''

''What?!'' Tai jumped out of his bed, ''Ask him where she is!''

''Izzy says he's sending her exact location, but you have to hurry!''

''Come on, Agumon! Let's find her!'' Tai picked up his clothes from the floor and run to the door.

''Wait for me, Tai!'' Agumon took Tai's iphone and began to run too.

~(^_^)~

Puppetmon looked closely at Effy's face when he finally defeats all the digimon who tried to stop him.

''So she's the one who we're looking for? Looks like a waste of time for me!'' look at her! is she can fight with someone? Maybe with a Tokomon!'' Puppetmon laughed to himself, while his friend, Black Andromon looked serious as ice.

''Let's take her to the master.''

''Wait with that! I want to have some fun!'' Puppetmon said and pushed Black Andromon from him, so he won't disturb him.

Effy frowned. ''Who are you?! Why are you doing this to all these innocent people?!'' Effy tried not to cry why she thought about all the people and the digimon who tried to rescue her, but couldn't save their selves. ''It just has to stop! Now!'' she shouted. She felt so helpless.

Puppetmon laughed madly until he fell to the floor, ''Or what? What are you gonna do? Make us into an omelet? No! You're useless!''

''I'm much stronger than what people thinks.'' She pursued her fists, ''Just take me away from here- I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!''

''As you wish!'' Puppetmon smiled and raised his wood made hands in front of Effy's face, ''Say goodbye!''

Effy looked hurt and broken when finally she heard somebody with a very familiar voice calling her name.

''Effy! Stay away from them! Go!''

''Tai?'' She whispered, ''Why are you here?''

''To save you, obviously!''

''No! stay right there! I don't want your help!''

''Huh?'' Tai just stared at her.

''But, Effy, these are Puppetmon and Black Andromon! You can't fight them- they're terribly dangerous!''

''But I can't let you do this, Agumon- just look around you.'' Effy couldn't bear it anymore and she started to cry.

''Effy...'' Tai murmured when he saw her crying. This reminded him of Kari when she said to him to save Effy before six months ago.

''Just look how many digimon have already tried to help me before!''

''Huh?'' Tai and Agumon did what she said, and they were surprised by the amount of destruction and casualties which was around them. Crying people and digimon which not reacting.

''Don't worry, Effy! We already have beat them before, and we will do this again!'' Tai pursed his fists.

''But, why?''

''Because you would do the same if you just could, Effy.'' Tai said. Puppetmon started to laugh.

''Have you said that you're gonna beat us?! Well, maybe you can do this with that piece of junk over there,'' he pointed at Black Andromon, ''But I'm not gonna let you win this time!''

Tai turned to Agumon, ''We'll see about that, right Agumon?''

''Right!''

''Come on, Agumon,'' Tai picked up his digivice, ''Digivolve!''


	4. Chapter 4: 'The Unknown Crest'

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Unknown Crest**_

* * *

Tai's face looked determined when his small trusty digivice turned orange, like his crest of Courage.

''Come on, Agumon! Hurry!'' Tai shouted to his friend, which started to change- to evolve.

''Agumon... Warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!''

''Wow, WarGreymon- I sure missed you, my old friend!'' Tai's eyes were sparkling when his good and veteran friend appeared in front of him, looking strong and invincible.

''It's good to be back- I started to get old!''

''No way- you look great!'' Tai raised his fists, ''Now, show this fake Pinocchio doll who's the boss in here!''

''Just look at me!'' WarGreymon raised his fists too and looked self-confident.

''Who are they, Puppetmon? They called you a fake Pinocchio doll!'' Black Andromon tried to grin, but it sounds more like two metals which are rubbing against each other

''Ah, listen to me- you clunk! They can't beat me- I'm unbeatable! JUST WATCH ME AND LEARN!'' Puppetmon turned his back and lifted his big hammer toward Black Andromon.

''Please- don't. The master will be mad.''

''I don't need you! You're ruining all the fun!'' Puppetmon smiled wickedly.

''No...Puppetmon...''

''Puppet Pummel!'' Puppemon'm hammer started to shake. Bright dangerous balls fired from his hammer, while Puppetmon's wild laughter filled the air.

Effy was overwhelmed while Black Andromon was shattered in front of her eyes. She just could not believe that wicked digimon like this one could be exists. She was terrified at first, but after few moments when she finally realized what just happened she stood on her knees.

''What's wrong with you?!'' She shouted with all the powers in her heart- althought she was scared to death.

''Huh?'' Puppetmon turned his back to Effy, like he completely forgot about his target!

''Oh, that's you! What happened to you, did you finally remember how to talk?''

''Effy- don't! You have no way to protect yourself!'' Tai shouted at her, alert to any case in which Puppetmon will start to attack. He could not believe she really put herself in danger just like that.

''I don't care!'' Effy looked at Tai with a frustrated and sad mixed look, ''This digimon was your partner and your friend, how could you do this to others like you?!''

''Well- there are some things which you have to know about me before I'll make your friends into a butter!''

''Let's hear then.'' Effy blinked her eyes.

''First of all- I don't have any friends. The second thing- I don't care about nobody else- weak digimon are not deserve to live, and that's including your clumsy friend over there.'' Puppetmon pointed at WarGreymon.

''I had enough, Puppetmon!'' Tai got pissed,''Stay away from Effy!''

''Hey, wait a second- I remember who you are!'' Puppetmon looked reflective.

''That's good! So you probably know that you should run away from us right now- and quick!''

''I'm warning you!'' WarGreymon walked forward.

''You're one of the eight first digidestined from Japan! You're that international Diplomat- You're Tai Kamiye!''

''That's right- you better run and never come back!''

''Yes, that's right- you are this boy. The goggle and the hair, he first one to have the crest of Courage- that's very nice.''

''You're talking too much for a doll.'' WarGreymon got bored.

''Yes- now I know why are you so interested in that girl!'' Puppetmon pointed at Effy, ''Where is your sister?''

Tai couldn't say anything. He felt like he became numb.

''What was her name... oh, that's right! It was Kari! Yeah... it was too hard to get her, I just wished I've been there when my partners been taking her.''

''Not for long time, trust me- I'll find her!''

''Tai, what happened to you? What's the connection between this awful digimon and your sister?'' Effy looked at him, worried.

''He never told you the touching story about his sister's lost? Well, you're just about to find out how it all happened!'' Puppetmon came closer to Effy, raied his wood hands which started to bind with Effy's body.

''Effy!'' Tai scremed.

''That's too easy! That's too easy!'' Puppetmon started to sing while Effy's struggling.

WarGreymon lifted his hands, ''Terra Force!'' the giant energy ball which made by WarGreymon was thrown on Puppetmon- which caused to a massive damage and murky fog.

Effy opened her eyes when she felt free again from Puppetmon's holding, but she just couldn't see anything.

''Tai?'' She whispered.

A few seconds later she could see a short shadow in the fog.

''Puppet-mon?'' She wanted to disappear in that moment.

''I'll be back again- meanwhile I want to give you a little gift from me,'' he lifted his hammer again against Effy.

''No...''

''Puppet Pummel!'' Puppetmon started to shoot at Effy, which felt like she's tearing into little pieces. She thought like she had never felt so much pain like this before.

Effy fell on the floor. Barely knows what happened to her, Effy tried to crawl away as she possible from her spot, just so she could be calm from the fact that at least Tai is ok, but she couldn't move for much longer. She just lied in there, and wished that the end will come faster. But it didn't happen.

''Effy...'' She felt strong hands which easily lifting her, ''I'm sorry.''

''Tai... I... want... to... help. I'm not... weak.'' She whisperd to him. She couldn't see his face very clearly, but she could see some tears in his eyes.

''You're helping me by being alive. You're a true hero- you know?'' She could see him smiling to her, ''No one ever had the courage to stand against Puppetmon before. But, please, just try to relax. It's all over. You'll be ok. You'll be ok, Effy.''

And with Tai's calming voice in her ears, Effy closed her eyes. And that was the last thing she could remember from that day.

~(^_^)~

''Tai?'' Tai raised his heavy face when a friendly hand was laid on his shoulder.

''Any change, Joe?'' Tai looked at his old reliable friend, desperate to good news.

It's been a week since the fight against Puppetmon. They won- but in what price? Puppetmon hurt Effy. He couldn't forger her face after she got hurt.

Her body was bleeding, desperate to get away from the danger- but all she cared about was to make sure that HE is ok. It was the hardest moment that he ever had in his whole life.

Effy still was unconscious. Three days after what happened Joe and Gomamon decided to come to America so they will be able to treat Effy and also to help Tai, which really felt like he needs his friends around him in times like these.

''Actually, yes. Effy's body still havn't been recovering from Puppetmon's hammer attack, but she's strong, Tai. Most of the people I know probably wouldn't even survive this. She'll wake up in a few days probably.''

''Poor Effy.'' Tai took Effy's hand and looked at her. She looked so weak- so helpless. She was so delicate, and yet he knew that her soul looked completely different- she had a soul of a fighter. She was a beautiful strong fighter in his eyes.

''Tai, you need to rest. Leave her alone, she's still weak and she probably won't wake up any time soon.''

''Thanks, Joe, but I can't leave her alone. What if something will happen when I won't be here?''

''Oh, come on Tai, you've been here for more than two days, your body is weak too. I'll stay here for few hours and Gomamon should be here in a half of hour too, so it would be totally fine if you'll rest in a real bed for a couple of hours.''

''I guess- but call me if there are gonna be some changes with Effy, ok?''

''I promise.''

''Thank you, Joe.'' Tai smiled.

''That's ok, Tai. You would do the same thing for me.'' Joe smiled too.

Tai looked back at Effy.

''I'll be back soon, I promise to you. I won't let anything to hurt you anymore.'' He said to her, although he felt it's not enough, and then he left.

~(^_^)~

Tai was on his way to his apartment when he began to hear a familiar voice which calling to him from the steps.

''Tai! Tai! You have to see this!'' It was Agumon. He was running in the staircase until he reached toTai.

''What happened, Agumon? You look terrified.''

''Tai, I've been in the same place where Effy got hurt and then I found something which I think was the reason for her attack.''

''What is it?''

Agomon showed his hand toTai, which looked shocked.

''But Agumon... that's... a crest! it can't be belong to Effy- Effy is not even a digidestined!''

''When I fought with Puppetmon a week ago I remember that I saw Puppetmon's hiding something and I could have bet that it was a white crest! it was different from any crest that I have ever saw, Tai! And it looked exactly like that!''

Tai picked up the crest and contemplated it in his eyes, ''But... what does it mean about Effy? She doesn't even have a digivice.''

''Tai, that's not the only thing which worries me! Look at the crest!'' Agumon looked confused, ''Tai, I know all the 121 kinds of crests which discovered in the whole world- but this one is different! I had never seen a crest which looks like this one before- and we have seen all the crests which exist! What kind of crest is it?!''

''But that's... just can't be.'' Tai raised his head, ''Is that... Effy's crest?''

~(^_^)~

**#Song of chapter 4: Personal Jesus / Depeche Mode #**

_''Your own personal Jesus _  
_Someone to hear your prayers _  
_Someone who cares _  
_Your own personal Jesus _  
_Someone to hear your prayers _  
_Someone who's there _

_Feeling unknown _  
_And you're all alone _  
_Flesh and bone _  
_By the telephone _  
_Lift up the receiver _  
_I'll make you a believer..''_


	5. Chapter 5: 'Kari In My Dream'

_**Chapter 5: **_

_**Kari In My Dream**_

* * *

''What are you thinking about,Tai?'' Agumon looked worried while Tai stared at the weird crest which was in his hand.

''I think... I think this might be Effy's crest.'' Tai whispered.

''That's might be the reason for Puppetmon's attack- maybe they just wanted to get something from Effy!''

''Hmmm...'' Tai still wasn't sure about this- it might be the perfect explanation for what happened to Effy, but it still doesn't explain why Kari have abducted .

''You know what I'm thinking?''

''Are you thinking about how handsome do I look today?''

''No'' Tai glared at Agumon, ''We need to talk with Izzy.''

''That's a great idea!''

''Izzy's sure got the answers for all our questions! Let's go!'' Tai clenched his fist on the crest.

~(^_^)~

''Hello, there doctor Kido!'' Gomamon entered to Effy's bedroom, carries with him enormous packages which were full of food.

''Gomamon!'' Joe got up of his chair and hurried to help his little friend, ''How much food you brought? I told you not to buy so much!''

''I'll help you to eat it all if that's what worries you, trust me on this!''

''How come I'm getting worried every time you're saying that?'' Joe sighed and got himself a red apple from one of the bags.

''Very funny.'' Gomamon said in a cynical voice and came closer to Effy, staring at her.

''How is Effy? She looks pretty healthy right now.'' He said.

''I'm not sure. Her body is fine, but mentally, she still hasn't been completely recovering from that fight. She worries me.''

''I just hope she'll wake up.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Joe took another bite from his apple, ''You know? it's kind of weird how come all of us- me and Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi and everyone are so worried about that girl while she doesn't even know who we are!''

''You want her to thank you?'' Gomamon looked amused.

''I want her to be healthy, for Tai. I never seen Tai so worried before, she just...'' And then Joe stoped from talking. He heard something- and it came from Effy's diraction.

''Leave me... leave me alone, please,'' Effy murmured in her sleep, ''No! No, STOP!''

''Effy?'' Joe leaved his apple and came closer to Effy, ''Effy, you're having a nightmare! It's not real! LISTEN TO ME!''

''No, Kari!'' Effy started to struggle. Joe and Gomamon were in shock.

''KARI?! Why Effy's dreaming about Kari?!'' they said in the same time.

''What do you mean... why are you doing this? DON'T GO!'' Effy started to cry.

''Joe, is that normal?'' Gomamon got blanched.

Joe checked out Effy's pulse. He looked frightened.

''Not at all.''

~(^_^)~

''Hi, Tai! I'm sorry for my delay,'' Izzy looked at Tai when he finally answered Tai's call in Skype, ''But I needed to update my progrem and...''

''Oh, please, Izzy! You're making me a headache!'' Agumon complained.

''Izzy, we need your help in something! It's extremely important!''

''Is something wrong with Effy?''

''No, nothing like that!'' Tai calmed, ''Joe says she should to wake up soon.''

''That's great, Tai! So, what happened?''

''Well, we found a weird crest in the same spot where we fought Puppetmon in the last week and we think it's of Effy.''

''But she doesn't even have a digivice- that's scientifically impossible!''

''I've seen this crest on Puppetmon before he got Effy, so it must be belong to her somehow! That's the only explanation!'' Agumon said.

''I never seen it before, Izzy. I'm afraid it is true.''

''Then why are you waiting for?'' Izzy looked curious, ''Show it to me!''

''Here,'' Tai showed the camera the white crest.

''Do you recognize this crest?''

''Wow... that, that can't be!'' Izzy looked hypnotic, ''Let me check in my computer for a clear answer, although I'm pretty sure that...''

Tai could hear a beep sound which came from Izzy's computer, which stopped him for a second.

''Prodigious! That is amazing! I never saw something like this before, Tai. It's... it's a new crest.''

''Do you think it can be of Effy?''

''I'm not sure, it's a real startling discovery. I'll tell you what, I'll be on my way to America and then after I'll meet you guys there I'll check it out.''

''That sound great!'' Agumon smiled.

''Yeah, I love this plan!'' Tai agreed with Agumon.

Izzy nodded. ''Now please, Tai, make yourself a favor and go to sleep. You look terrible. See you later!'' Izzy said and hung up the call.

''I've got to admit, Tai, he's got a point there.'' Agumon tried to sound gentle.

''I know, I know! I've got it! I'll go to sleep,'' Tai yawned loudly, ''Wake me up if something's will change with Effy.''

''Ok, I will- but try not to think about it, Tai. Just focus about resting a bit for a change.''

''I will, thanks buddy.''

~(^_^)~

''Tai! Tai, wake up! rise and shine you lazy, you have to hear the new!'' Tai could hear a familiar in his ears which woke him up from his dreams.

''It has to be good,'' Tai said. He was too tired, like these whole hours he slept just made him more and more tired.

''IT IS GOOD!'' Agumon smiled, ''Guess who just woke up from her beauty sleep!''

''Effy?!'' Tai jumped up of his bed, ''She's awake?''

''Yes!''

''Alright, Agumon! Finally! I can't wait to see her faces! Are you coming?'' He said, and without waiting for Agumon's answer he ran toward the door.

''Ah, Tai? Maybe you should put your pants first?''

''Oh, that's right. I forgot!''

~(^_^)~

Tai was just about to get inside Effy's bedroom when Joe stopped him in the entrance.

''Hi, Tai.''

''Joe! Is that true? Effy finally is in conscious?''

''Well, yes... but...'' Joe looked very worried. Tai noticed this and became impatient.

''But what?! What's wrong now?!''

''Tai, Effy had a nightmare earlier.''

''Huh?'' Tai was confused. Why things are always got to be so messy?!

''She dreamed about Puppetmon and Black Andromon once again, but this time she dreamed about you... and...''

''AND WHO. JOE?!''

''She also dreamed about Kari.''

''What? but... they never met! How does she...?''

''I'm not sure about this, but I know only one thing, Tai. She's confused. I think it's about time you'll tell her the truth.''

''No.''

''Well... you have to do this in some point!''

''Not now,'' Tai got angry, ''She's weak.''

''Tai you have to trust me on this- her body is fine; the nightmares are making her to feel so weak.''

''I won't do this, Joe, forget it! Get away from my way, I want to see Effy!''

''Tai, she's strong- and smart. Very smart. I already talked to her while you were asleep, and she will know you're lying to her sooner or later, you know each other for more than six months! It's about time! she needs this!''

''STOP THIS, JOE! just- stop! I don't want to talk with her about Kari! She doesn't have to know!'' Tai looked determined. Joe didn't say a thing.

Few moments later he moved from Tai's way.

''I thought you cared about her. This girl is suffering.'' He said. Tai didn't say a word, and went through the door to Effy's bedroom.

Effy smiled when she saw Tai's face, ''Here comes my favorite neighbor!'' she said with a big smile. Tai didn't believe all the smiles. Effy never was a happy girl- and he knew that when she tried to act like one, she's probably hiding something.

''Hi, Effy. How do you feel?'' He sat next to her and looked at her closely. She cried a river from her eyes right before he came in. He could see it.

''I'm much better, don't worry about me! Where's Agumon?''

''He went to buy to you some flowers and candies.''

''That's sure sounds like him.'' Effy smiled.

''Effy?''

''What?'' She smiled once again. She was such a great liar.

''Why are you lying to me? I know you're not ok. Please, just tell me what's wrong.''

Effy winced in her place, ''It's nothing, just some stupid dreams.''

''Tell me.'' Tai looked at her and tried to decrypt her. She was like a puzzle to him.

Effy took a deep breath, ''Well, I'm dreaming that some digimon are attacking me- they're getting closer until I can't breathe. It feels like dying, Tai. It's awful. But just when I'm thinking that this is the end, a bright light is coming to me. I'm not really sure about this, but a young girl is getting closer to me. She's taking me...and then she's taking my place. She knows that she's in a huge danger, but she doesn't care.''

Tai's hands started shaking. He tried to hide it so Effy won't notice that.

''She...she risked her life for me. When I asked her why she did it, she said to me that her destiny was to make the courage and the mystery into one human tissue... but, I couldn't understand a word from what she said.'' Effy said, while she's staring at the walls, ''I just didn't know how to help her.''

''Effy... that girl...''

''What about her?''

''Her name... her name was by any chance Kari?''

''Well... yes.'' Effy looked stunned, ''How did you know, Tai?''

Tai was the one to take a deep breath right now, ''I need to tell you something, Effy. But, please, don't be mad.''

''Tai, you saved me.'' Effy touched Tai's hand, ''I'll never be mad at you.''

Tai wasn't sure about that one.

~(^_^)~

**# Chapter 5 song: Different Pulses / Asaf Avidan #**

_''My life is like a wound... I scratch so I can bleed _  
_Regurgitate my words, I write so I can feed _  
_And Death grows like a tree... that's planted in my chest _  
_Its roots are at my feet, I walk so it won't rest_

_Oh, baby I am lost...''_


	6. Chapter 6: 'Too Many Mistakes In One Da

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Too Many Mistakes In One Day**_

''Tai, talk to me... you're too quiet, and that's really not like you,'' Effy whispered as she smirked heavily. She still was very weak, although she tried to hide this fact.

Tai tried not to look scowled, although he found it hard to do. She worked hard to look natural, and yet she suffered. Why can't she say 'Get off, you brat! The pain is killing me here, and you're making it worse!'. Why can't she say the truth?

And then it hit him. How can he expect her to be honest with him, when he couldn't do the same thing for her?

That poor girl, that he learned to honor and like for more than six months, can't he do the same thing for her?

A heavy sigh was released through his lips. ''Effy, I lied to you.''

It was his turn to stare at the walls now.

''The main reason for my departure to America was you.'' He said, almost whispering. Still not forgetting she's too weak to handle with his confession, he tried, at least to be gentle and honest.

''I lied to you right from the beginning. I knew who you are even before I met you, and I've done everything I could so we'll live under the same ceiling so I'll be more close to you as much as I can. But... it's nothing like it sounds!'' He paused for a second to think about what he said, and then realized that his words sounded like a load of deviant rubbish, but he never was a man of words. He believed in deeds.

''You moved to this place... because of me?! Tai, what does it mean?'' Effy frowned in confusion, but she didn't look shocked for his weird behavior.

Tai guessed that the only sensible reason for that was that she just knew him very well. For more than six months, she was the most warm human interaction he had ever had. He never thought he'll ever have such a warm and fun bond with her, but it happened. Although she was younger than him in three years. Although she wasn't a clear digidestined. She was just a great person, in his eyes.

Tai leaned up toward to her, looking at her with compassion in his eyes. He chose his words carefully as he spoke to her.

''The girl who was talking in your dream...'' It was really hard for him to say these words, ''She's my little sister, Kari. I told you she is dead, but it's not true. She's alive.'' He rubbed one hand in the other as he looked at his hands, avoiding from her disappointed look on her face.

''She got kidnapped to the digiworld.'' He heaved a sigh, ''Almost a year ago.''

Effy didn't look mad or confused anymore. She just looked down and became very quiet.

''Tai... you told me...'' , ''I know what I told you. Take my word, it was much easier to tell you this lie than telling you the truth.''

He finally raised his look to her. A grin almost released through his month when he saw the look on her face.  
Her green and big eyes stared at him with silence, as she looked completely calm.

''I'm sorry I don't have any words that will make you feel better, but I don't know what to say.'' She said with utter seriousness, ''Must be really difficult for you to keep it inside. I'm really sorry.''

A frown was pulling his brows down. ''Don't be, it's not your fault.''

Effy looked away to her hands, thinking to herself.

The tense and awkward silence was broken when she raised her eyes again.

''Maybe I shouldn't ask- but... how it happened?'' She asked carefully, ''After all, there is that organization which treats these kinds of things.''

A slight smile seemed on Tai's face, ''Actually, I was the one who established this organization. Kari was the one who gave it's name...''

''The 'Working for Both' organization...'' Effy mumbled through her lips.

Tai smiled as he nodded, ''That's right. That's my work... I used to be the leader of a company which worked for the protection of both worlds: the digital world and Earth.''

''Heard of it, but I never knew you were the one who ran the whole place.'' She said quietly, a little smile rose on her lips.

''That's a big place,'' Tai smirked, ''I'm not doing this all by my own. I told you about my friends- Matt and Izzy, this place could never be the same without them.''

''So... about your sister again - feel free to stop me if I'm asking too much,'' Effy fixed herself with a frown. Tai grinned. She was a real something.

''Ask me whatever you want.''

''You didn't just gave up, I know this,'' She said it like it was obvious.

''Of course not,'' He smiled, ''But I lost all my energy. I felt weak and empty- I didn't have a clue where should I start to search. But five months later, in the first wedding ceremony of my best friends- Matt and Sora, she finally appeared.''

''Tai?'' Effy tried to settle in her bed.

''She said...'' Tai's throat was choked, and he fought the desire to close his mouth and stop to remember what happened, ''She asked me why I'm not saving her. I didn't know what to say.''

''I'm sure it was only an illusion, I mean- she's your sister, she knows you're doing everything you can.'' She said soothingly.

''It's not... and you know how do I know this?'' Tai stared at her with a slight smile, while she looked at him expectantly.

''Because she told me that I need to protect someone else from these digimon... she told me that I have to protect the only person who's not a digidestined. And that is you, Effy.''

Effy winced in her place when the sudden realization hit her, ''They're coming for me too... that's why you're here.'' She mumbled.

''I won't let this happen, Effy- I promised this to you, remember?'' His eyes were determined to calm her down, but she didn't look at him. She moved away, as she cuts off some tubes from her body and veins.

''Hey, hey! What you think you're doing?'' He grabbed her in her waist as she tried to resist him.

''Back off, Tai! Leave me alone!'' She tried to sound tough, but her voice was no more than just a whisper. Her tired ankle failed and she fell as she walked.

''Effy! What the hell are you doing, you're hurting yourself!'' He hurried to catch her, but she pushed him away from her.

''Don't you get it? It's not safe being here! Go away, leave me alone...'' She struggled herself.

''But I can help you, Effy! I'm here just for you, after all!'' Tai bent down on his knees, trying to convince her vainly.

''I don't need your protection! I'm tired of being the poor little girl who can't protect herself! I... I...'' She breathed heavily, ''I need to get out of here.'' She tried to get on her legs, but she failed again and collapsed on the floor. Little tears dropped from her eyes as she cried quietly, trying to avoid from Tai's look.

''Effy...'' He held her shaking shoulders, ''You can't do this for now. You need to stay in your bed, You're too weak to...-'' , ''**I am not weak, Tai! I am not a weak person!'**' She shouted from the bottom of her stomach, determined to prove him different.

''Ok, Effy! I had enough!'' He clenched his jaw as he lifted her body on his arms, bringing her back to the bed.

He leaned down to her face when she rose up from the bed to resist him. Her mouth was gaping as he spoke.

''I'm doing this because it's my war too. **This is my job, my sister, and you're under my responsibility**! Bigger things than these are going on outside- bigger than my sister and bigger than you too! **You want to fight?** Than that's your part! **DON'T LET THEM TO WIN!** Help me to win this too! You're much stronger than you think!''

Effy didn't say a word. She lowered down her look and stared at her trembling hands.

Tai noticed her shock, and grabbed her hands in his, caress it gently with his warm and rough touch. Effy's hands stopped from shaking, and she rose up her look to him. Her eyes are still shining with tears.

''We're a team- Effy. When you fall I fall too, and when you're happy I'm happy too- that's how it works!'' He emphasized to her every syllable and every word of his sentence, ''But you need to help me too. I need you to stay by my side, because if you won't- I'll go crazy. Ok?''

Effy nodded in silence. Tai smiled, as he's brushing her disheveled hair from her forehead.

''Then we're a team.'' He calmed.

''What should we do now?''

"Nothing now, you need to rest!" Tai grimaced, "We'll think of something later. We'll do this together."

A smile was tugging at her lips when he said this to her, ''Thank you, Tai.''

''I've done nothing yet to thank me,'' He smirked, ''Thank me later.''

Effy started to laugh, like, really laugh as Tai was dragging a chair and sat next to her.

He smirked, ''What's so funny?''

Effy shook her head, a mysterious smile rose on her face as she calmed, ''You... you actually mean it.''

''Of course I mean it,'' He said with a serious expression on his face. Effy raised an eyebrow in wonder.

''But how about...'' , ''Effy.'' He cut her off with a sigh, and got up from the chair again.

''We're a team now,'' He bent toward to her, looking through her green eyes, ''And that's, forever.'' He promised.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Tai tried to sleep in his room, in his apartment - like every night.

Two hours before he and Agumon went to sleep, they just accompanied Joe and Gomamon to the airport and to say goodbye, that's before they flew back to Japan.

It was quite sad to say goodbye again to a close friend, but Tai knew he was doing the right thing.

After all, Effy felt much better now, and after he promised Joe for more than ten times it will be ok if he'll be gone, and that he'll take care of Effy from now on Joe finally convinced to get back home.

Before Agumon started snorring out of his sleep, he managed to talk with him about his confession with Effy. Agumon's reaction kept resonates in his head.

''Tai, don't you think it was a mistake? I mean, it won't ruin anything?'' He asked him, and he didn't know what to say. Back then he felt like it was the right thing to do- but now he wasn't so sure.

He kept thinking about that, when suddenly he heard some weird voices which came from Effy's apartment

''What is she doing there?...'' He murmured to himself. He stood on his legs as he's walking out from his flat.

Tai knocked at Effy's door, wondering if that was the smart thing to do at this late hour, when suddenly Effy opened to him the door.

Even in her sickness, and when she was extremely tired- he still was amazed by the way she looked like in the first time he saw her six months ago.

He was amazed by the way her green eyes looked at him, so full of wonder and passion. Her succulence fully red lips and her hair added to decorate her look, as she wore a Nirvana's dress she used to put on her body when she goes to sleep which revealed her skinny and sharp legs. She, without a doubt- was the most beautiful woman that his eyes ever saw.

''Tai? What are you doing here?'' She stared and blinked.

Tai frowned and looked at her, studing her face.

''I heard voices; I just wanted to make sure that everything is ok.''

''Everything is ok, don't worry.'' She said in a calming voice, ''Go back to sleep.'' Effy smiled with such a confidence, but Tai didn't buy it.

''Why you're not sleeping? I told you to take care yourself!'' He scolded her.

''I just couldn't sleep.'' Her eyes so very sincere, ''I'm sorry I woke you up.''

''You didn't- I couldn't sleep either.'' Tai said with a slight and honest little smile.

Deep down in his heart, in that moment he knew that it was the right thing to tell Effy the truth. Now she could understand him, and he could understand her much better.

''Oh.'' Effy leaned on the door, ''Then... would you mind to spend your time with me? I'm pretty bored.'' She smiled.

Tai knew that there wasn't any chance he'll sleep any time soon, and her invitation was like a light at end of tunnel for him. He learned that Effy's presence made him peaceful, and he couldn't say no to her.

''That sounds good,'' He said, and came through the door as she moved away.

''I'm glad,'' She laughed, ''Come in, make yourself at home. You want to anything to drink? I promise- I don't have any tea this time!''

Tai smirked, ''No, thanks. I'm not in the mood for drinking.''

''Looks to me like you're in the mood for brooding.'' She said in cynical voice when she saw his serious look. Tai glanced at her, grinning.

''I'm not a brooding kind of guy.''

''It's not that bad,'' She laughed.

''Sure it's not!'' Tai smiled, ''For you, maybe.''

''I like to brood, what's so wrong about that?'' She said simply, and then she turned her back- starting to go to the balcony. That was her place, which became their place.

''Feel free to brood any time, as long as I'm away from you!'' Tai smiled wickedly.

''That wasn't nice,'' She winked gracefully, and then sat on the orange sofa which stood there.

He sat next to her with a sigh, while his eyes looked above his head.

It was a beautiful night out there. The sky were blue-dark, freckled with gleaming stars. He always loved these late and little hours.

''I love this place,'' He suddenly said, ''It's calming.''

Effy smiled, ''Yes. I know what you're talking about. When my parents died I could cry for hours, but this place calmed me. It was like magic.'' She smiled and stared at the sky.

''Did you know that I lost my parents in the first time you saw me?'' She suddenly asked him.

''Yes. Izzy told me...'' He admitted in silence. A wry smile appeared on his face.

''Than... I guess I should thank you.'' She wrinkled her eyebrows.

''What are you talking about, Effy? To thank me? About what?'' Tai smirked.

''I don't know how could I pass this without your help. Or Agumon's help.'' She laughed when she remembered all of Agumon's attempts to entertain her.

Tai smiled. ''But... you did the same thing for me.''

''Huh?'' Effy was surprised to hear THAT ONE, ''How is that?''

''Your presence distracted me from my own troubles. You've been here for me more than I've been here for you- that's the truth.''

''So I guess we helped each other.'' She muttered into the darkness, looking at him.

''I already told you we're a team!'' Tai laughed.

Effy's smile dropped from her face in the moment he said that, ''Yeah...'' She glanced away from him to the sky. Tai noticed that and stared at her.

''What's wrong?''

''I just... wished you wouldn't risk yourself for me. I hate being helpless.'' She said in a broken voice and lowered her look to the floor.

''I'm doing this because I want to. For many reasons.'' Tai smiled, ''You're a great reason for that.''

''You... you don't get it,'' She tried to control her tears which stood in her eyes, ''Your sister did the same thing for me, I don't want you to get hurt because of me like her... I just...'' And she fell apart. She buried her head between her hands.

''Don't get me wrong, I just wished I could protect myself without your help.'' She tried to stop her cry, but in vain.

''I feel stupid...'' She grinned, and then cried again.

Tai's heart crashed as her hands started shaking again. Not forgetting his promise to Joe about her health, he rested his hands on her trembling shoulder as he's tugging her to him.

''Stop it, hey...'' He whispered in her ear with a calm voice, pressing her to him, ''You know you would do the same thing for me. Stay tough, it will over soon.''

Effy raised her look up to him, her eyes still shining from tears, and her cheeks got wet. She looked at him, and calmed down.

''Effy,'' He mumbled, and wiped her tears with his fingers gently.

That was the moment when he was finally looking at her eyes, which stunned him and made him stop from thinking.  
His fingers still were on her face as she narrowed he eyes, which looked hypnotized by his sudden touch on her skin.

''T...ai?'' She barely whispered against his lips- which, somehow, looked so close to him.

For few minutes which felt like forever, Tai kept grabbing her face between his palms, totally aware of the beast which woke up in his stomach- but he was waiting. Waiting for her, to oppose him.

But she didn't say anything.

And in the moment it hit him, his face got closer to hers.

His lips brushed hers gently, while her warm hand slipped around his neck to tangle in his hair messy and wild brown hair.

Then he stopped for a second. Almost shocked from what he's doing, but not for long.

She was the one to make a move now. She brought his face back to hers again, kissing him fiercely. He shuddered in surrender, as he leaned down toward her.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Leaving'

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Leaving**_

An occasional moan had escaped from Effy's lips as he pulled her body to him, kissing her wildly.  
His tongue was stubborn and pleasant inside her month as he was sliding it. She gasped as he bent down over her body, buried his face into the curve of her neck. Leaves gentle, and yet maddening -kisses over her neck.

Her fingers went up through his broad shoulders, savoring the great feeling of strong muscles against her touch.

Her back had arched with a groan as his left hand crawled underneath her dress, living a touch of fire as his fingers trailed over her body in a gentle caress, while his right hand was running through her hair. Even that was enough for her to squirm under his big body.

Seeming to snap out of his euphoria, Tai stopped for a second and pulled up to gaze at her.

''You... it's not your first time, right?'' Concern was evident in his voice.

Effy wasn't a kid, but she still was younger than him, and for a moment he regretted for his reckless actions.

Effy, still totally surprised by his sudden question, put her hands on his face with a warm and cold touch. He shuddered, and stared at her eyes as she spoke.

''It's not, don't worry...'' She whispered. He was still hesitating, when she pressed her lips on his again.

She was more than happy to hear his sigh of defeat against her neck as her fingers went underneath his T shirt, throwing it brutally to the corner of the floor. Showing a bare and muscular chest, which glowed under the light of the stars above their heads.

He breathed her name against her skin as he slid her dress over her head in almost professionally fast.

She was caught in a heady euphoria when his lips went down from hers... towards to her neck, and down more... as the stopped at her breast. As he slid tough fingers to open her bra, his eyes searched for her accept.

Her cheeks were burning when she saw his eyes gazed at her, waiting just for her call.

Although she did it only two times in her life, she had no fear inside her when she nodded to his questioning eyes.

She was hungry for intimacy and love too, as much as he was, and she didn't think much of it. So what if he's twenty two and he had sex with many girls before her? She would have care if she was thinking of it when her mind was clear, but, damn, but who the hell cares?

Here he is, after six months of knowing him and any expression of his face- looking at her with such hunger and fire in his strong eyes- like he was all hers.

Any other thought faded away from her mind in the moment her bra was off, and his lips rested on the valley between her breast.

She gasped as his tongue started working at one breast of hers.

A little tear dropped from her eyes. She took comfort in this evening, beacuse she knew she just lost her friend.

Effy opened her eyes to a brand new day as her head rested on... a shoulder. A very strong and muscular shoulder.

She winced in her place. Her eyes opened wild when she realized what just happened last night. It was Tai Kamiya's shoulder. Tai's shoulder!

Their clothes were scattered on the balcony's floor, and in that moment she thanked god that the only view she had from there was a an empty field.  
Her naked body was pressed to his as his hands held her tight, so she won't fall from the couch.

Her cheeks turned burning red when his hand touched her face suddenly, ''Oh, you finally woke up?''

''No...'' She whispered, more to herself. She didn't want to wake up to this situation.

His embarrassed laughter echoed in her ears, ''I know what you mean...''

Effy tried to control the trembling which hit her and stood up on her knees, starting dress up in silence.

''Effy?'' His voice called her, but she didn't seem to notice it. She opened the balcony's door and made her way to the living room. Tai came after her few mintues, dressed up too.

''Don't you think we need to talk?'' He stared at her, his hands dank into his pockets.

''Does it mean anything to you?'' She raised a her look as she said in a broken voice to him, hoping he'll oppose that statement.

But he didn't.

His look at his face when she said it was impossible to miss. He ran a nervous hand through his disheveled and messy hair, while an expression of confusion on his face.

''You're right,'' He sighed, and glanced away his look from her, ''I... I've got to go.''

Sorry for her stupid words, Effy stood up to oppose him, ''Wait, Tai! Don't leave like that.''

His voice was sharp and full of rage as he spoke to her, ''I don't want to talk about this anymore. You were right, it doesn't mean anything.''

''You're angry with me.'' She chewed on her bottom lip as she whispered, totally ashamed for her stupid behavior that caused him to look at her like that.

''That's ridiculous, Effy,'' He said bluntly, ''Of course I'm not angry.''

''I can tell!''

''You don't know me.'' Tai pushed her from him. Effy gaped when Tai looked at her in a glare.

'**'I do know you**! Tai, this isn't like you!''

''You know what? **You're right**! And you know why?'' He came near to her while giving her a furious look.

''Because there are people who need me! **Kari needs me**! And here I am, right now, busy with talking about a stupid mistake which happened **once**- with the **same person,** **which I should have protect on, but I couldn't**!'' Tai snapped angrily, as he runs his fingers through his messy big hair.

Effy felt horrible. Like she had made a terrible sin.

''I'm sorry.'' She mumbled.

''This is not your fault... that...'' He closed his eyes and sighed, ''No, actually- when I come to think of it, it is your fault, because...'' He opened his eyes and looked at her with a lot of anger, ''Now all I can think about is you, and how much I want you! And I blame you for that!'' He said, and turned his back again, walking through the house's door and slams it.

Effy continued to stand in her place for a while. She needed a moment to process what just happened.

Twenty minutes after Tai was gone, she decided to take an action. She turned her back and walked through the door of her apartment. She was too angry and impatient, and she had to do just one thing so she'll be able to be calm again.

Tai went to his apartment as he slamms the door after him. He felt so angry, and now he wasn't very sure it was all because of Effy. He just realized that he was the one to blame. He was the one who started it. Not Effy.

He felt tarnished, and guilty as he was thinking about the disappointed look on her face. But what could he do?

She made him forget about Kari- and that was unforgettable.

Almost absently, he picked up his iPhone and dialed Izzy's number. Izzy's phone was off, and he was transferred to voicemail.

''Hi, Izzy! What's up? It's Tai! Listen, I know that you and the others are planning to arrive here, I just need you to do something before that...it's kind of important!''

He took a deep breath, and just said it, ''I need to leave. I have to leave. I can't stay here for much longer, and I have to make sure that somebody will protect Effy when I won't be here. Call me back when you can!''

He hung up the phone and left it on the coffee table, when suddenly he heard the sound of a door slamming which came from his apartment.

''I don't want to see you here.'' He rolled his eyes as he said bluntly when he saw Effy in front of him, ''Go to your bed and rest. You need it.'' He said, still unwilling to meet her eyes.

''How can you say that? You said that we're a team.'' Her voice was broken as she looked disappointed, looking through his eyes.

''Not anymore.'' Tai scowled, ''What are you doing here, anyway?'' He asked her, although he wasn't sure he wants to hear her answer.

''I realized something.'' She came closer to him. Tai tried to avoid her.

''I realized I'm angry too.'' She pushed him when she saw that he's not even ready to look at her, ''And I blame you for that!''

''GO AWAY, Effy! I'm warning you!'' Tai grabbed her arms and pulled her toward the door.

''You know why I'm angry?!'' She resisted him, ''Because now I know that we won't ever be same!'' She shouted at him. Tai stared at her green eyes.

''Because you and Agumon were the best thing that ever happened to me, and you ruined it. I'm angry,'' She pushed him once again, ''Because I can't imagine my life without your calls, your jokes, even your hair! And you ruined that with that kiss!'' She pushed him again.

''You blame me?!'' He was stunned, ''You were the one who...''

''Who what?! What could I possibly done to you for hating me that much?!'' She pushed him again, till his body hit the wall with a thud.

''You were the one who kissed me. I tried to resist you, but that night I realized something- I realized something which I tried in all my heart to get avoid from. I realized that I feel something to you!'' She admitted with a trembling voice.

Tai was speechless. He felt frozen.

''I realized that I want more than this friendship, much more- and I tried, Tai, I really tried hard to avoid that but then you ruined it!'' She started to hit him, ''You ruined it, and now you blame me! You hate me now! YOU HATE ME NOW AND...''

Without really think of it, Tai grabbed her arms against him and pressed her body against the wall.

His eyes filled with lust when she finally admitted about the thing which feared him for a long time, and he wanted her. He wanted badly.

Effy gasped when Tai reached out to her, gripping her face between his large palms and looked through her eyes. It was so unexpected for her.

They stared at each other, waiting until someone will give up and will make the first move. Tai was the one who waived.

His fingers made their way over the line of her throat. They climbed up her neck until they stopped at her flushed cheek. A spark of passion burned inside him when he realized that he made her trembling at the moment.

''Do you want me?'' She was muttering under her breath with softness in her voice. Her slender fingers began to go under his shirt, feeling his warm bare skin. It drove him crazy, and he looked at her with lust.

''I think you already know the answer.'' He whispered through his lips as he studied her face, fascinated by the begging look in her shining green eyes.

She chewed on her bottom lip, not at all aware how sexy she looked to him in that moment, totally stimulated.

''I want to hear it, before all of this will over.'' Her voice was so weak against his face, it made him shiver.

He looked closely at her eyes. She was the most amazing person he ever met- and yet he knew that she was right. This moment will be their last.

''I want you, Effy.'' He groaned in surrender as he's lifting her thin body, pressing her against the wall, ''I still think it's your fault.''

She was supposed to be angry at him, but she couldn't bear it anymore. She pressed her lips on his as her fingers fumbling in his hair, which felt so nice and soft under her fingers.

Tai pressed her shivering body to his, and dragged her into the next room, lays her body on the bed.

He became addicted to the feeling of rubbing her body against his, her smell, her hair. She amazed him now than ever.

''Damn, Effy... why are you doing this to me?'' He whispered accusingly, while he's kissing her wildly. But she didn't care. It was their last moment together, and the only thing she cared about was to make it unforgettable.

Effy opened her eyes to another brand new day, but this time she felt emptiness which fills her stomach.

She turned her back to the opposite direction in her bed. Tai has gone.

Little tears threatened to break out of her eyes when she rose and dressed up quickly, making her way to Tai's apartment.

She opened the door with some concerns within her heart, like something is wrong.

''Tai?'' She whispered. But he didn't come.

A red head man appeared in front of her. He was tall, skinny and he had black kind eyes.

''Effy, my name is Izzy... I'm...''

''I know who you are,'' Effy cut him off and stared at him with confused eyes, ''Tai told me all about you, why are you here? Where's Tai?'' She asked him.

''Effy, Tai left this place in the morning. He... he won't come back here. I'm sorry.''


	8. Chapter 8: 'Mystery World Open'

**Chapter 18:**

**Ron's Promise**

Tai ran out of the entrance of the building and looked around him in panic, feeling his legs going numb.

He slid, then rose up again and kept running, while his eyes had been looking around.

''Effy! Agumon!'' He shouted, but nobody answered to him.

His hands clenched into fists when he finally got to the park Ron loved to play in.

His gaze devoured the whole area which was close to him, until his eyes stopped on them. His legs, despite being extremely tired, took him quickly to their area.

''Ahh, you're here!'' He gasped, laughing wildly while he's lifting Ron on his hands, ''You're ok! Thank god you're all ok! I was so worried about you!'' He said with a little smile and bright eyes while he's looking at Ron's eyes. His eyes shining by the sight of the innocence in his son's eyes.

''Yay, dad! You came here to play with us?'' Ron smiled to him.

Effy and Agumon stared at each other, confusing. Agumon throw his hands, ''Don't ask me! I have no idea!'' He said to her.

''What's going on, Tai?'' Effy raised her look from Agumon to him.

Tai didn't answer to her. He caught her hand in his and started to run from the place.

''Not now, I'll tell you later!'' He shouted in panic, ''Agumon!''

''I'm coming, I'm coming!'' Agumon said, worried, ''What's happening, Tai?''

''Why you guys are not answering to my calls?!'' He scolded at them, while they're still running fast.

''My battery just run out... Tai!'' She said, and then stopped from running.

''Huh?'' Tai turned his look to her, ''Why did you stop, Effy?! Come on, we've to go come back before it's too late!''

''First- tell me what's going on!'' She demanded, ''You're scaring the hell out of me!''

Tai clenched his jaw, ''Fine! Few digimon got escaped from the Mystery world- Matt, Davis and everyone tried to fight them but it didn't work, and now they're here!''

''No...'' She whispered.

''Ohh...'' Agumon mumbled.

''See? That's why I've got to bring you guys to safety!'' He grabbed her hand once again, starting to run, ''Before its too late, come on!''

Few minutes later, they finally got into the house. Tai closed the door immediately, and then crashed on the floor. Breathing heavily.

''Ohh...'' Ron looked at the floor, then at his mother, ''Mom, its happening once again, right?''

''I'm still not sure, Ron,'' She honestly admitted and rested her hand on her son's shoulder, ''But even if it does- we'll put an end to this thing very soon. You'll see.'' She said with a reassuring and confident smile.

''Nothing will happen, Ron. You're safe here.'' Tai smiled to Ron while he's still regulates his breathing, ''Nothing can hurt you here.''

Ron shook his head, ''I'm not afraid from that!''

''Then... from what?'' Tai mumbled as he's staring at his son, and stood up on his legs.

''I don't know,'' Ron throw his hands, ''Maybe I just got tired from all these fighting!''

''Ron...'' Effy mumbled with a sigh, but Tai cut her off with a m eaningful smile on his face. He came closer to them, kneeling down in front of Ron.

''Ron, we are a team,'' He said, and put a strong hand on his son's shoulder, ''We're taking care of each other. Then- I promise you, everything will over. We'll take care of it together.''

''But what's my part here?'' Ron asked to know, ''I'm not a digidestined.''

''That doesn't mean to change anything, after all- you have the most important part here'' Tai said soothingly.

''And what is that?!'' Ron was confused.

''Your job is to show no fear. Be brave, be strong- and above all- never give up the hope. It's like with magic... you see? You're the one who gives me the powers that I need! Without you, I'll be toast!''

''Yeah,'' Ron nodded. A little smile rose on his lips, ''Gee, dad, what would you do without me?''

Tai grinned, closing his eyes, ''Well, I have no idea!''

''I promise to you, dad! I'll never give up the fight!'' Ron said, determined.

''Then it's settled,'' Tai stood up again, looking from up on Ron with a proud smile, ''We're going to stick together now, and to make sure that nothing will separate us again.''

Effy smiled, ''Everything will be alright again- after all, it's not the first time this is happening to us. We can do it.''

''Yeah!'' Agumon agreed, ''And just in case we'll need some help, I can always digivolve into Greymon and save the day!''

''Can you please digivolve even if the bad guys won't appear here?'' Ron asked from Agumon, afraid from the option it will never happen.

Tai and Effy laughed.

''Oh, I forgot!'' Tai suddenly said, taking out his Iphone from his pocket, ''Izzy doesn't know you guys are here. They're probably waiting for our call.''

''I sure hope he has some good news,'' Effy mumbled.

''Me too,'' Agumon said, and then looked at Ron- which looked bothered.

''Hey, Ron...'' He said. Ron turned his look.

''Remember that game you wanted to play with me back than which I gave up? Maybe... maybe we'll play this again?'' He said it with a half smile. Ron seemed enthusiastic.

''Of course, Agumon- if that's what you want!'' Ron said with a smile, ''Let's go!''

Ron said, and started to run toward his room.

Agumon turned his look on Tai and Effy, ''Tell me if you'll need me with anything- I'll take care of Ron!''

''Thanks, Agumon,'' Effy said with a little smile, ''I really appreciate it.''

''Me too,'' Tai said, while he's still waiting for Izzy's answer, ''You're the best digimon that a person can ever have!''

''I know that...'' Agumon said with a smile, and then turned his back and started to go too.

''Huh.'' Tai raised his eyebrows, and hung up the phone, ''Now that's weird.''

''Now what?'' Effy returned her look to him, tired of getting bad news.

''Izzy's not answering to me.'' He looked at her, worried, ''So as Davis, Ken and Yolei.''

''Try to call the others,'' Effy was not calm, ''Try to call Matt... or Sora!''

''I can't. Izzy sent me a message earlier that Matt and the others are still stuck in the Mystery world.'' Tai frowned anxiously, ''I wonder what's happening with them.''

Effy mused. ''Then...maybe you should go there and check out, just to see if everything is fine.''

''Have you lost your mind?!'' Tai stared at her, shocked, ''I can't leave you just like that, not when you guys are in danger!''

''What danger?'' Effy raised her eyebrow, ''In this place there's no danger for us, Izzy organized that. The only danger that still threatens us is outside this building!''

''But, Effy...'', ''Don't worry about it, Tai. We'll be fine here.''

Effy smiled, ''Besides, I can take care of it!''

''But you're not even a digidestined!'' Tai blinked. Effy smiled cunningly.

''I have my own ways.'' She said in a calm voice.

''You don't have to tell me,'' Tai smirked.

''Now,'' Effy wrapped her hands around his neck, ''Go to there, and come back soon... I need you to be home, ahh... for something.'' She said, looking embarrassed.

''And I used to think that you want me around you because you just love me. Oh, well,'' Tai faked a disappointed expression, ''If that's what you want...''

''Oh, just forget it!'' She let out a sigh as he started to laugh, but then again she couldn't resist to his clear and contagious laughter and laughed a little too, ''You're horrible, I am serious!''

''Alright, alright!'' Tai gave up and grinned, ''I'll come back soon- promise, but... why?''

''Too much words to say!'' She smirked. Tai raised his eyebrow.

''Now I'm curious,'' He said, and came closer to her.

''Then go already,'' Effy laughed, when Tai looked at her with an onceover.

''One second, I'll go... ok!'' He laughed, and then grabbed her face, kissing her gently on the lips.

''Maybe you'll just... you know,'' , ''Gee, Tai!'' Effy couldn't bear it anymore and laughed again, ''Just go! They need you!''

''Take care for yourself and for my little boy, ok?'' He turned his back, starting walking through the door.

''You know me!'' She grinned, ''Take care for yourself too. Stay away from dangerous- we need you at home!''

''Hey, aren't I always?'' He raised his thumb to her, ''Call me if something goes wrong!''

''I will,'' Effy smiled and waved to him, that until he disappeared from her eyes.

Tai finally got into the Digiworld center tower in Japan, which was the same place Izzy, Matt, Sora, Davis, and he by himself were working at for keeping the peace in the digiworld.

Most of the time he used to work in this building as a diplomat which represents the two worlds, but for more than the last six years he worked as one of the warriors too.

He went out of his car and start running toward the building.

''Tai? What are you doing here?'' Ken asked him when he suddenly noticed him.

''Why you're not answering to your calls, guys?'' He asked him, ''Where's Izzy?''

''He's in the control room...'' He came near to him, ''How about Effy and Ron?''

''They're ok,'' Tai smiled, ''I brought them back home.''

''Great, that's where they're safe,'' Ken smiled.

''Yeah,'' Tai nodded, ''But, what's going with you? There's any problem here?''

''Actually, I'm not sure.'' Ken shifted his gaze, ''There's a weird energy going through this building...''

''What do you mean?'' Tai frowned.

''Izzy's computer has crashed over and over again in the last hour, which is really crazy, because- you know, it's Izzy's computer!''

''I know what you mean,'' Tai grinned, ''It's more secretive than prison!''

''Yes.'' Ken said, and looked bothered.

''What is it, Ken?''

''I'm just trying to realize- why would somebody try to get into Izzy's computer? Why not to hack of the computers here?''

''I've got to admit- you've got a point there, but I trust Izzy,'' Tai smiled, ''This weirdo is just trying for nothing, Izzy won't let it happen!''

''I sure hope so, but...'' Ken started to say, when a noisy alarm interrupted him.

''What's going on here?'' Tai raised his head to the ceiling, while the lights suddenly turned off.

''I don't know!'' Ken looked panicked.

''Let's check it out!'' Tai said, and turned to Izzy's office.

''Yeah!'' Ken agreed, and went to Izzy's room as well.

When Tai entered into Izzy's room, he saw Izzy- typing quietly on more than five computers. Tai never seen him so stressed.

''Ken, give me a hand here! Somebody's hacked my main computer- quick!'' Izzy shouted at him.

''I got it!'' Ken hurried to help him.

''Izzy, what's going on here?!'' Tai came near to them.

Izzy raised a frightened look to him, ''Ahh, Tai! What are you doing here?!''

''What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?!'' Tai got pissed, ''I came here to help you guys- you didn't answer my calls!''

''I've got bigger things to deal with right now!'' Izzy stopped and stared at his main computer's screen with an onceover.

''What is that?'' Ken looked at Izzy's computer too. A frightened look appeared on his face when he saw the screen.

''But, that's... that's can be possible!'' , ''Prodigious...'' Ken and Izzy mumbled.

Tai came near to that computer, taking a peek at the screen too.

''Hey, isn't this the Mystery world?''

''It's Effy's crest!'' Ken mumbled.

''What?!'' Tai pushed them, ''But why they need Effy's crest?''

''Tai, please tell me you didn't left Effy and Ron all alone...'' Izzy turned his look to him, shocked.

''Of course not! They're with Agumon, why?''

''Because somebody just took off the fog barrier I put on Effy's house!''

''That means- they're not protected?!'' Tai 's voiced surpassed and became notching. His eyes were shining out of his shock as his shoulders got trembled in fear.

''We should go there, right now!'' Ken said and pulled Tai's shoulder, ''Come on, Tai! I'll go with you! Woromon is down stairs, we'll bring him too!''

''I'll stay here to fix this- let me know if something goes wrong!'' Izzy shouted at them.

''No problem!'' Ken said, ''I'll call Davis and Cody now for a back up.''

''Thanks, Ken- let's move!'' Tai said, and together they started to run.

Tai parked his car alongside the road which was near the residential building where Ron and Effy were.

Once the engines fell silent, he, along with Ken and Woromon, Davis along with Veemon, and Cody along with Armadillomon, came out of the car and looked up. Tai's mouth dropped open in anxiety as soon as he saw the building.

The second's floor, which was the floor where Effy used to live, had a huge hole on the left side of the building. Something bombed Effy's apartment. Right in Ron's room...

''Tai!'' Davis pulled him and shook his shoulders, ''Tai, please tell me it's not where you guys live!''

Tai pushed Davis from him, starting to run toward the building.

''Tai! Tai, wait for us! We're here to help you!'' Cody shouted, while he and all the others running after him too.

''Please be there... please be there... please be there!'' Tai wished in his heart when he opened his house's door.

The whole place- his home, was completely ruined. Furnishings were destroyed, the floor was broken. The ceiling collapsed over his head, while a water faucet was dripping all over the place.

He looked anywhere around him- searching for all the rooms, but he couldn't find any of them. No Agumon, no Effy. No Ron.

''Tai.'' Davis touched his shoulder, trying to cheer him up, ''Don't give up, we'll find them! It's not the first time for Effy. Trust her.''

''I...'' Tears started to drop slowly from his eyes to his cheeks. ''I let them down. I promised them... it should have never happen.'' Tai mumbled, and collapsed on the wet floor.

''I promised Ron that I'll protect him. I promised Effy I'll be home soon to be with her,'' His voiced choked in the bottom of his throat as he screams, ''Don't you get it? I promised this to them!''


	9. Chapter 9: 'Be Happy Now'

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Be Happy Now**_

* * *

''Sorry, it was Izzy on the phone,'' Effy had come back from her small kitchen room with a first aid kit in her hands. Meanwhile, Tai just finished drying himself with a towel Effy gave to him in the moment they entered the house.

An embarrassment was crawling to her pale face when his eyes met hers. A blush was coating her cheeks, and for a moment, she seemed to forget what she had to say, but then she spoke.

''He was worried. Everyone were, actually.''

''Thanks, I'm glad you did it.'' He heaved a sigh, ''If I was talking to him instead I'd probably yell at him because of his stupid identifier machine.'' Tai grinned, as Effy was dragging a chair, sitting next to him.

''His, what?!'' She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

''Oh, just... never mind...'' Tai squirmed in his chair, and Effy left it.

She tried to stay calm as she was cutting strips of bandages, but she found it quite impossible. Her breath was cut in the moment she found his eyes gaze at her, with the same passion and vivid look in his eyes she could not ignore.

She felt tingling went up to her thigh as she brushed her hair from her forehead.

Four years had passed. Four years then she lost him. Her friend, her guide. The best thing that ever happened to her.

There wasn't a day she didn't think what he would do if he was staying. She could just picture his flowing and vivid laugher of his, echoing in her ears like a warm melody.

She could picture him joking at her because she still felt ashamed to come in to his apartment just like that, although he never said no to her when she was coming, or when he was gathering her trembling shoulders when she thought about her parent's death again.

The memory of his eyes, when he looked at her- with such affection and care, it was all over from that night they spent together in her place, and she kept all these memories on the back of her mind. Knowing that things will never be the same again.

But here he was, now. From some reason, which didn't interest her- he's here with her. He's looking at her with the same look in his eyes again, and she wanted to jump up from her skin out of joy.

''Alright,'' She said as she finished cut pieces of bandages and raised her eyes; happy for a second she had something to keep her busy from her thoughts.

''Let me see where you've been hurt, Tai. You can't hide this forever- you tore your shirt, you know.'' She said with a little grin on her lips when Tai has insisted to hide his wounds from her eyes.

Tai ran a hand over his burns. It wasn't that bad, he thought to himself. He didn't want to deal with it right now. He didn't want to waste her time on such little thing like that.

''It's nothing... really, Effy. Please don't trouble yourself... I just need to rest for a while...''

Effy didn't listen to him. She ripped his shirt in one second without blinking as Tai screamed his soul out from pain, revealing a bare bruised chest. Effy's eyes grew wide as she was shocked to find out how bad he had been hurt.

''You... you idiot!'' She barked as he grinned at her, still folding his body in pain.

''You can't to be serious, Tai! This looks awful!'' Her voice was stern as her fingers buried in the aid kit, searching for a thing that quickly, which almost startled Tai.

''It can't be that bad, you're just overreacting.'' He huffed and leaned backwards on his chair, ''Why can't we just forget it?''

Effy frowned at his suggestion. ''Tempting as it might sound,'' She said with a bitter smirk, ''I think I'll pass. You need help!''

''Can you even treat it?!'' Tai was impatient.

''I'm not a doctor like Joe,'' She had a little smile on her face, while she had opened the little bottle- which spread a pungent smell in the air, ''But I can help.''

''Close your eyes...'' She asked him gently, and he listened obediently.

A second later, Tai felt like his skin wants to separate from his body. Loud moans of pain came out of his lips as he gaped.

**''Effy!**'' , ''Yeah...well, sorry about that, Tai.''

''**Don't be, just leave me alone**!'' Tai snarled and got up from his chair, '**'I'm fine, Effy**!''

''I'll just put some bandages on your burns now and that's it, Tai! I swear!'' She said soothingly, a soft smile tugged on her lips, ''Plus, I'll put some Aloe Vera cream to calm your skin. Nothing more than that, you can trust me.''

Tai muttered under his breath as he sat again on the chair, ''Nothing more than that! I'm tired of it!''

Effy laughed, ''You're so difficult, Tai! I already told you, nothing more than that will happen.''

''Great,'' He grumbled, and let her do whatever she wants with no more complains.

The touch of the pad of her fingers rested on his chest as he raked over her face.

_She had changed_, he was thinking to himself, while his eyes studied her body. She looked more mature now. The look in her eyes was strong and full of passion, and yet he could still find the spark of sadness she always had in her green and bright eyes.

Her brown and unreasonably tidy hair was wrapped with a braid which encircled her forehead, and her body was still the most gorgeous thing he ever saw.

He wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. There was a strange and awkward ambience between them. Although they didn't say it out loud, he could feel it. Their last days together were hanging above of their heads like a heavy weight. The days he realized that he must to be away from her.

Desperate to smuggle his regrets from the past, he shifted his eyes to the view of her new house. He looked around him in hungry eyes, when Effy started to put the cream on his chest.

It was a very small and humble house. The kitchen and the living room were merged, which included a small sofa, carpet, small dining area includes three chairs and a dining table.

In a last attempt to instill some spirit of life in their conversation, Tai looked back at Effy, smiling.

''I like this house. It fits you.'' He suddenly said. She didn't answer him, and looked away to take the bandages strips to her hands.

''Why did you choose to move out?'' He tried again, obstinately.

She chewed on her bottom lip, still unwilling to meet his eyes again, ''Izzy told me it would be a good idea. I missed my privacy when the whole thing with Puppetmon started.'' She said in a calm voice as her hands still treating his wounds.

Tai gazed as he tried to understand her. It was always hard for him to read her mind- because he always felt like she's telling him much less than what she really feels. Like an inner turmoil is happening in her heart. But this time was different.  
It's like she didn't want to bring the subject of them being together at all.

''I see.'' He mused. Few moments had passed, and then he tried to get her attention again.

''Don't you miss your old life?'' He finally asked.

''What do you mean by that?'' Effy mumbled under her breath.

''Your life. You know, without being attacked and being guarded all the time.''

Effy sighed, musing to herself. ''I'm not sure.''

Tai gave her a shocked look. ''How can that be? Look where you do live! You left your life far behind!''

''You're right.'' She said as her smile turned rueful, ''I do miss my old life... but, despite of it, there are some good sides too.''

''How come?'' Tai blinked.

''I met you...'' She pulled up to gaze at him, ''And I met some new friends for life, you know, Izzy... Matt... Davis, Joe, Sora... and all the digimon, I can't say I'm sorry about **that**, Tai.''

He arched an eyebrow at her. ''You're not sorry for meeting me?''

She shook her head, ''Not at all. Does it surprise you?''

''Well, yes.'' Tai admitted. ''I was sure you don't want to see me ever again.''

Effy frowned, raising her eyes to look at him again.

''I never was mad at you, Tai.'' She said with so much honesty in her voice which left him speechless.

Few moments of awkward silence had passed until Tai's mouth opened almost automatically.

''I'm not proud of what I did,'' Tai said sincerely as Effy finished treating him, ''I was acting like a coward. Too stupid to face my own actions.''

Effy let out a bitter grin, ''Tai, don't get me wrong, but... would you do things different now?''

''I should have never have left you that day.'' Tai shook his head. ''I was too brainless to understand this by now.''

Effy kept being quiet as he gazed at her, his look lingering on her.

''I'm sorry, Effy.'' He finally said. His voice was soft and full of regret.

Effy stared at him with her green eyes.

There were so many things she wanted to say at that moment, but she stopped herself. She wanted to cry on his bruised chest, to say how many things she have going through, to say that she missed him… so badly.  
She wanted to ask about him. She always heard rumors from Sora and Izzy, but she never **really** knew how he felt the whole time. She wanted to know anything about the last four years he was away from her, to hear from him what he have been through this whole time, but the words choked in the bottom of her throat as he looked at her with those eyes of his, and she couldn't speak.

''I'm just glad you're here.'' A raspy whisper passed through her lips.

Tai stared at her, a little smile rose on his lips, ''I'm glad to be here too. It's been a while. A lot has happened since then, huh?''

Effy resisted the urge to laugh, ''Never knew so many things can happen in four years. Too many things happened when you were gone.''

Tai's smile turned bitter. He couldn't forget Agumon's words back then. He knew that she was attacked when he was not here. He knew she had to deal with awful things, and he wasn't there.

He closed his eyes slowly, thinking what to say. He wanted to ask her why she didn't tell him anything about it… but then her voice spoke to him again.

''You had changed, Tai.'' She said with a reflective and quiet voice. Tai opened his eyes.

Her eyes stared at the scars he gained in the last four years on his chest and shoulders.

''How did you get these?'' Effy mumbled as she came near to him with small and cautious steps.

''Too much words to say.'' He drawled.

Effy's fingers rested on his shoulder, studding a bright and gentle scar on his skin.

''I want to know... tell me.'' She asked, and raised her eyes to him.

''Tai...'' , ''It's nothing. Really.'' He grabbed her shaking hand in both of his hands.

''It's been such a long time... you're different.'' She stared at him, narrowing her eyes.

''Never.'' He smiled. ''Stayed the same man you knew before.''

Effy studied his face, wondering to herself.

''What are you think of?'' He asked her.

''I missed you.'' She said in a quiet voice once again, like she did something she promised to herself she won't ever do. A little tear came out from her eyes.

''Are you crying?'' Tai held her face in between his palm.

Effy shook her head, and through she had a smile on her face, her tears just kept dropping from her eyes. ''Ignore that. I don't know what the hell is going on with me.''

But as always, he couldn't trust her false words.

''Don't cry, Effy,'' He got up his chair and hugged her. He couldn't bear it- he knew that he's too weak around her.

''I'll tell you something- but you've got to believe me this time, ok?'' He focused on her face, talking heartily, ''The only purpose in my life is to destroy the digimon who're trying to reach you. I want you to be free!'' He said, emphasizing each word with a brief smile.

''And... in the moment you'll do that...'' She put her hand on his palm, ''You'll be free too.''

''Right. That's right.'' A wild smile appeared on his face when the sudden realization fell on him. His hands trailed over her shoulders, rising up to her neck. He breathed as he smiled; their lips were just an inch from each other.

''So... if I get this straight...'' Tai smiled mischievously as his hands were made their way to the belt of her night gown, gently untying the knot, ''When the day will come, we both will free again.''

''We'll be free from… any chain.'' Effy breathed as she closed her eyes, focuses at the moment

''And then... then...'' Tai couldn't finish his sentence- his lips were on hers already, and all the softness has disappeared in one moment.

It was a fierce kiss; their hearts beat wildly as their tongues fought at each other like in a cruel war, after four years of hunger which they couldn't satisfy until that moment.

''But I can't stay for longer till then,'' Tai groaned as his hands finally slipping Effy's night gown from her body, throwing it on the table.

''I know you can't.'' She swept him back to her, ''We have this moment.'' She said as she threw his wet shirt on the floor and pressed her lips against his again. Her hands laced into his messy wild- and still very wet hair, which felt so nice under her fingers.

A smile pressed against his shoulders as he lifted her body with his hands on his chest- dragging her to the living room.

It's not like he hadn't have sex since that time with Effy- but despite this fact, he still felt hungry and unrestrained are going wild in his stomach, and he was more than happy to know that Effy didn't forget about him too.

''I want to stay...'' He breathed as they fell to the rug, starting kissing her neck.

''You can't stay...'' ,''I can do... whatever I want to.'' He muttered on her skin as she gasped.

''How long?'' She couldn't hide the curiosity which suddenly hit her.

''Let me think...'' His warm hand slipped around her neck to tangle in her hair.

''A day?'' She asked.

''A whole week...'' He said in a confident voice. Effy gaped.

''But... Tai!'' , ''No... it's no use.'' Tai stopped her with an another soft kiss on her lips.

''I need a remedy for my wounds... don't you remember?'' He whispered in her ear and then went to kiss the curve of her neck. Effy gasped.

''What could be possibly stronger than you, Effy?''

Effy shuddered in surrender, and that provided Tai's question.

He slid up her leg, slipping underneath her nightgown to the bare skin to of her thigh. Suprised from the passion in Tai's actions, Effy raised her head while he started tugging at her nightgown, sliding the purple cotton over her, which revealed to him any inch in her body.

''You're beautiful, Effy. I wish you could to be mine someday.'' He said and bent over her lips again.

'I wish you could to be mine someday'- his words kept resonate in her mind and flooded her mind with happiness. He wants her. After all these years- he's still thinking about her.

She drifted into the night with pleasure. She did not want it ever ends

* * *

It's been four o'clock in the morning when Tai got up from the carpet.

He sat on the orange sofa, wondering if it would be ok for Effy if he'll light a cigarette in her living room, and if she'll wake up because of it.

He didn't smoke back then, but after he left her he felt that it's the only thing which drained all the anger from him.

Finally he decided to smoke, but far away from her- so she won't notice him.

He got up from the sofa, and then- out from an instinct- he looked at her.

Her appearance was fascinating. She lied down on the carpet, her long straight hair was scattered like straw on the carpet and her face looked enchanting, like she's dreaming sweet dreams.

Her body shivered in the cold breeze that blew, and she moved to the other side. exposing to him the appearance of her pale body and one of breasts. He was fascinated by the sight and stared at her.

He grinned, and took to his hands a blanket which was folded on the couch and covered her.

She calmed, and turned to the other side once again. Tai grinned once again.

''Man, she's not calm even when she sleeps!'' he said to himself with a little smile and sat on the couch once again. Staring at her. She was so charming in his eyes.

''You're staring.'' She suddenly said to him after few moments.

''I blame you on that- you should see yourself!'' He grinned.

''Very funny, Tai.'' She rose up from the carpet, embarrassed to find out she's has nothing on her body except the blanket.

''Shoot...'' She wrapped her body with the blanket, ''Where are my clothes?!''

Tai smiled impishly and sprang up from his place, crawling towards Effy.

''Can I ask you something?'' He asked her. She didn't look at him.

''I'm hungry. Maybe later.'' She caught her nightgown and dressed herself up in front of him.

''No... no! Don't! Don't turn your back to me again!'' He threw his hands on the carpet in frustration.

She scowled, turning her look back to him, ''What do you mean 'again'?''

''You're always doing this! That's how you're avoiding things!''

''I'm not avoiding anything.'' She shortly said and turned to stand up.

''Then... be here with me for a second.'' He pulled her to him, making her to fall on his bare chest, ''Stay with me, why you're running away?''

''**Tai! Leave me alone!**'' , ''Why you didn't want me to know that these digimon kept hurting you?''

''How... who told you that?!'' She was shocked and nervous, ''It was Izzy?''

''Oh, so you asked him not to tell me?'' Tai became agitated.

''So he did tell you?''

''No! He's my friend- but no, he didn't tell me anything about that!''

''But somebody else did!'' Effy tried to resist Tai's grip, ''Tai, please...''

''But, Effy... why you didn't want me to know about you? Did you really think that I forgot all about you? That I won't do anything to help you?''

**''No**!'' She released from his grip, ''That's not what I meant!

''Then tell me why! Stop to be so mysterious, Effy!''

''I'm not! I just didn't want you to think about that, that's all!'' She said in a cracked voice.

''But why?!''

''**Because I know that then you'd have to make a choice between me and your sister!** And how could I do this to you, Tai? HOW? After all our conversations before that day... I knew that I can't do this to you! THAT'S WHY!'' She admitted in a broken voice, and got up from the carpet. Walking into the kitchen room.

Tai, which felt full of guilt got up off the carpet too.

While he was busy on saving the world- she had to find a way to survive in her own way, without being any bother to anyone. That's why she left Izzy and Davis. That's why she didn't want to be around him.

His legs staggered into the kitchen.

''I'm sorry you had to deal with it all by yourself. But you can't be alone, Effy.'' His voice spoke to her.

''I'm fine when I'm here. Izzy found out it's a safe spot- no one can find it on the map.''

''So, basically, you're locked in this prison?'' He scowled.

''No, Tai! It's nothing like that!''

''It's not?''

''Tai, stopped this...''

''Leave this place, Effy! Leave and move in to Japan! That's where you're really safe!''

''I can't leave this place, Tai! It's not that simple!''

''Of course it's simple, Effy! Nobody is stopping you!''

''And where should I live? In Izzy's house, or maybe in Matt and Sora's house?''

''Effy...'' , '**'No, Tai! I'm not a parasite! So stop talking about that!**''

They kept silence for some long minutes when Tai opened his mouth.

''I want you to be happy, Effy. I don't want you to be locked in here.''

Effy's gaze softened. ''You know how you'll make me happy?'' She came closer to him.

''How?''

''Stay here, like you promised. Just for a week.''

''Effy... move to Japan. Live with me in my place... I'll treat you like a queen... I promise.'' His lips were closer to her.

''I can't... Tai... you have your mission, and I have mine mission. And I can't bother you.''

''You don't...'' , ''Just, please, stay with me for now.''

Tai looked at her with a little smile.

''If that's what you want, then I'll stay.'' He wrapped her body in his arms.

Effy smiled. That's all she ever wanted from him for now.

* * *

**#Song of chapter 9: Maybe You Are / Asaf Avidan #**


	10. Chapter 10: 'Shadow Of The Day'

_******Chapter 10: **_

_******Shadow Of The Day**_

* * *

**#Sunday#**

''Tai?'' Effy's voice spoke to him.

''Hmm?'' Tai didn't move from his place.

They both stayed at Effy's bed after they spent their whole morning together, and now they were too tired to do something different.

''I really need to get up, you stay here and get some rest. Ok? I won't be any bother.'' Effy gently kissed Tai's tired forehead and tried to get up, but then Tai reached out a strong and stubborn arm and stopped her.

''Don't go, stay with me for a while.'' He said in a quiet voice, almost begging her to stay.

''I'll just make dinner and then I'll wake you up... that's all. You need your rest.'' She looked at him. His appearance had amused her- his big swollen brown hair looked messy and his head was buried between the pillows.

She couldn't bear it and she started to laugh.

''Oh, so now you're making laugh on me? That's... really... not nice.'' He raised his heavy head and pulled her body to him.

''I'm injured! I need your support- and you're laughing at me?!'' He laughed by himself and started to tickle Effy.

''What do you have to say in your defense, lady?!'' He laughed while she got shrank in her place into a shape of a little ball.

''Stop it, Tai! Really- I - CAN'T- BREATHE!'' Her eyes filled with tears.

''I'll stop here if you'll stay with me!''

''Alright! Alright! Just stop this!'' She raised her head above, her lips got stretched because of all the laugh.

''Smart choice,'' He said and pulled her back to him.

He stared at her. His eyes glowed out of happiness when he looked at her.

''Let's just stay here. Let's spend our whole day in this bed.'' He caressed her face. Her green eyes looked at him in wonder.

''In the bed? You want to spend your whole day in the bed?''

''Yes.'' He smiled. A little smile appeared in Effy's face. She moved back and got up on his body, lying down on his bare chest.

''But, why?'' She asked him, while she's listening to his heart pulses.

''I feel like...'' He gasped, ''Like I've been running my whole life. And I've got tired from running, you know? I just want to stay here in this bed- and never to get up from it. I want to spend my whole time here, with you. That's all.'' He had said, while his fingers go through her hair, which was curly and wild under his touch of his hands.

''I see.'' She said, while her fingers hiking on his bare chest.

''Do you think about her?''

''Who?'' He asked in a broken voice, although he knew exactly about who she's talking about.

Effy got up slowly from her place. She came closer to Tai's face, and leaned her head on his sholder.

''Kari.'' She whispered in his ear.

''Of course I think about her, Effy.'' He turned on his side and looked at her, ''But now I realized something. I need you as much as you need me, Effy.''

He stared at her. She kept looking at him, amazed by his confess.

''Tai... you don't have to...''

''No, Effy. I'm serious. You give me the powers, which I need to keep trying. Kari, You and my friends are the most important things in my life now- and I can't deny it anymore. You are a part of this, Effy. I want to stay here with you... like, forever.''

''But you can't. You need to save Kari.'' She said in a quiet voice, ''You know, Sora, Mimi and Davis had already told me all about this girl. She sounds to me like such a great person- I just wish the day will come and I'll meet her already.''

Tai smiled to himself. ''You and Kari...'' He grinned, ''Yeah, you two would definitely get along together.''

Effy laughed, ''You think?''

''Yeah- why not?'' He looked at her, ''You would like her- I can promise you that.''

She smiled to herself, ''I just... want it to happen.''

''It will... I just need to be focused.''

''Yeah, ok then.'' Effy nodded.

''But we've got this whole week, just for us before that... so... let's forget it, Effy.'' He grabbed her face between his palms and straighten up at her, ''We're happy, aren't we? Let's focus about that!''

**#Monday#**

''Hey! Don't go so fast, Effy! Wait up for a sec!'' Tai been dragged after Effy while he was carrying a basket in his hands.

It was Monday's morning, and they decided not to waste their last time in Effy's house. Tai's wounds got much better since his battle in the Mystery World- so he had suggested making their day into something special. After Tai convinced Effy that he doesn't feel any pain anymore, they've gone out of the house.

''Then stop walking so slow, Tai!'' Effy's laughter filled the air, ''Come on already!''

''I'm coming, I'm coming!'' Tai gasped, ''Man, what are you putting in this food? You're acting like you're on speed or something!'' He complained.

''You're just being lazy.'' He could hear her voice from far away.

''I'm not! I'm just not a morning person!''

Tai raised his head up and looked around him, but he couldn't see Effy anymore.

Too many pines trees surrounded him, being a big fence in between them.

''Great... just great. Ah, Effy, where are you? I can't see you!'' He shouted to the air.

''I'm right here! Just keep walking!'' She said, and he followed after her voice.

''Next time maybe we'll go to to a place which isn't so...'' He said, when he finally got out from the pines which surrounded him.

The most beautiful sight have been revealed in front of his eyes. Wide green fields have been deployed under his feet, full of butterflies which decorating the air.

He dropped the basket on the grass.

''Wow.'' He said in a quiet voice.

''Well, what do you think?'' Effy suddenly jumped on his back, wrapping him with her arms.

''That's... not bad,'' He smiled and hold her legs, which wrapped his waist.

''Beautiful, isn't it?''

''Well...'' He grinned to himself while he lowered her body to the ground, ''That is just amazing, Effy! But... is it a safe place?'' He looked at her faces.

Effy got blushed. ''Yeah, well... actually, no... but.''

''Don't tell me this isn't your first time here!''

''It's not... but Tai!''

''**No, Effy!** This is dangerous! What if some kind of a crazy digimon would attact you in here? Then what?''

''You're right! I'm so so sorry, you're right, Tai! But what you said was true- **it is** feels to me like I'm locked in a prison sometimes... and that just the perfect place to run away from everything.''

Tai smiled to himself. He reached out his arms to her and hugged her.

''Well... I guess it's ok if we'll stay here, just for a couple of hours.'' He whispered in her ear, ''But if we're risking our life by being here, at least let's spend our time together correctly.''

While Effy's laughter has echoed in his ears - leaving a wave of chills in his body, he made them both fall to the ground.

''That's it- just like that,'' He kissed her, ''Now it's perfect.''

**#Tuesday#**

''Hey! No, no, no, no! Lady, get out of my kitchen!'' Tai pulled Effy out of the kitchen quickly, ''I told you that I'm making to you a surprise, don't ruin it to me!''

''I'm not!'' Effy grinned and then stopped him. She touched his arm, ''Stop it, Tai. I'm serious.'' She had said. Her eyes glowed in their characteristic stubbornness.

''What's wrong?'' He got serious.

''Why you didn't tell me that you're not answering Izzy's and Matt's calls? They've been searching you!''

''Gee, Effy. I thought that something actually happened to you.'' He said bluntly, ''Now stay away from the kitchen!'' He ordered her, but as always, she never listened to him and came after him.

''When was the last time you spoke to Agumon?'' She kept asking him.

''I don't remember.''

''He's your best friend! Of course you remember that!''

''I don't know...'' He gasped, ''Maybe... before I came here.''

''What?!'' She was shocked, ''Not even a single call? Just to see if he's doing ok?''

''Izzy told me he's fine.'' Tai whispered.

''What's going on with you... Tai. These people did anything to help you- not me, THEM! And now you're turning your back on them?''

''You want me to be with you or what?'' He bounced the racket, irritable from the conversation.

''You're missing the whole point, Tai!'' It was the first time Tai ever seen Effy so angry. He tried to avoid her look.

''We're talking here about your friends- your partners! And it's not only about Izzy or Matt! Mimi also got me on the phone- she told me that your phone is active, but that you're not answering to anybody! These people might have some news about Kari- how can you ignore that?''

''Stop blaming me, Effy! I'm not ignoring anything!''

''Then call Izzy! He sound to me pretty serious on the phone...''

''Oh, come on! It's Izzy. He always sounds serious.''

''You're missing the point once again,'' Effy said and came closer to him, ''These people are your friend. Don't ignore them.'' She handed to him his phone.

''There is a reason why I chose to do this, Effy. I chose to be with **you** out of a reason.''

''I don't want to hear this reason, Tai. It's not fair for them. They deserve to know what's happening with you!''

''You need to hear the reason.''

''Then tell me!''

He stopped his cooking work and turned his eyes to the floor, thinking.

''If I'll ever return their calls when I'm here, then...'' He raised his eyes and looked at her, ''Then I will have to leave.''

Effy had frowned, ''Then leave.''

He stared at her and tried to realize if she was serious. ''You want me leave you?''

''No.'' She said simply.

''Then, what?''

''When it come to me against your friends and your family,'' She came closer to him, looking through his eyes, ''I won't let you to turn your back to the people you care about.''

''But you are one of those people, Effy.'' He said.

''You know what I meant, Tai.'' She smiled. It was a unique smile which only Effy had. It was kind of deceptive smile- and Tai could never understand how does she really feels when the appearence of this weird smile appeared on her face.

''Listen to me,'' She whispered when he turned his eyes away from her to the floor once again. She reached out her arms to him, and gently wrapped his neck with her hands.

''I won't tell you what to do- it's your choice. But if something will happen to Kari when you're here- you won't ever forgive yourself, Tai. Your anger and pain will be like a rock inside your heart...and I won't be able to heal you this time.''

Tai took a deep breath. He didn't know what to choose, but he knew just one thing- he couldn't leave. Not now.

It's been 3 o'clock before dawn, and Tai couldn't still couldn't rest his eyes.

His look rested on Effy- which slept in silence by his side. Even in her sleep she smiled that smile which always amazed him. She was so strange, in his opinion- but he couldn't ignore the fact that he couldn't live in peace with himself without her. He just couldn't.

He took a deep breath and turned away. Thoughts were spinning in his head.

He wondered to himself when he became like this- a person which can't sleep for more than four hours. Since when he became a person who think too much?!

His look rested now on his Iphone, which start quaking on the floor.

''Who's calling in times like these?'' He thought to himself in anger and reached out his arm to his Iphone and looked who's calling him.

Almost immediately, he got up of the bed. It was Izzy.

''What's... going on...'' He mumbled when in the first time since he got to Effy's place he looked at his Iphone.

Seventeen messages has been sent to him. All from Izzy.

His breath became heavier when he took a quick look at Izzy's messages.

_''Call me right away Tai! This is an emergency!''_ ,_''Where are you, Tai?! We need you!''._.. he read. His fingers ran down to the newest massage, which Izzy's just sent to him.

_**''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, TAI?! WE NEEDED YOU! WE FOUND KARI BUT IT WAS TOO LATE! OUR PLAN FAILED, TAI! CALL ME RIGHT AWAY!''**_ He wrote to him. Tai's eyes had widened in fear. Effy was right.

He jumped up on his legs- forgetting all about Effy, and started to dress up quickly.

''Tai? What's wrong?'' Effy woke up from her sleep. Tai didn't notice her.

The only thing that he wanted to do was to see Izzy right now- and nothing was important to him anymore.

''Tai?'' Effy got up from the bed when Tai passed the door without saying any word.

''It's Kari? What happened to Kari?''

''I... I don't know...'' He whispered to her. He was panicked.

''I need to go... I need to see Izzy.''

''Tai, please...'' She touched his arm, but he pushed her away from him.

''No! no! Just...'' He gasped. He felt like he got trapped into a black hole.

''Leave me alone, Effy!'' He said, and slammed the door behind him as he goes.

* * *

''Tai.'' Izzy's voice spoke to him. It's been three hours since he met with Izzy, Davis and Mimi in Izzy's house. He just sat there on the cement floor and stared at the walls.

''Just, say something, Tai. Anything. It's not healthy to keep things inside.'' Mimi asked him gently, after the all told him the whole story.

''I don't get it. How come Kari's have a kid?''

''We thought that you might know.'' Mimi said and sound suprised to hear his answer.

''Why is that?''

''Because this kid is five years old. He said this to us.'' Izzy said, ''She got pregnant before she got kidnapped.''

''But...'' He closed his eyes, ''It just can't be.''

''It might be T.K's kid- they've been dating for a while, no?'' Mimi said.

''T.K told me in our last call that she broke up with him. He never got the chance to know why.''

''We need to talk to him, to realize things thoroughly.'' Izzy determined.

''I'll go to make some calls to get him.'' Mimi said and turned her back, walking away from them.

''I'll go to make some calls too. Matt and Ken are waiting for our call, not to mention Joe and Cody.'' He looked at Tai's face, ''Tai, it's going to be ok. Don't worry.''

He said, and walked away from them too.

After few moments of silence, Izzy had sat near to Tai on the floor.

''You know, Davis is right. We were close to her once- we can do this again.''

''No, I screwed up, Izzy.''

''How come?'' He looked at him.

''I could have done something... maybe I could change it.''

''You wouldn't.'' Izzy grinned in sorrow, ''It was too complicated.''

''I can't believe that she was pregnant and she didn't tell me.'' A little tear escaped from his eye, ''Poor kid.''

''I know. But we'll find him too.''

''I can't believe I wasn't there to save my nephew... I can't believe I wasn't there for her.''

''What did you do in Effy's house too much, anyway?'' Izzy expressed his curiosity, ''I could swear that after that night you returned to your house.''

Tai didn't answer to him. He hated to think about Effy in those moments. Without her, Kari and her kid were safe right now.

''Is something going between you and Effy?'' He was amazed, ''Tai, is that true?''

''Izzy, I want you to do something for me.''

''What is it, Tai? It's about Effy?''

''Yes.'' He straight at him his eyes.

''What is it?''

''From this moment and on Effy's deaf to me. You won't ever talk about her around me- you won't ever say her name, not even implicitly.''

''Tai... ah,'' Izzy got embarrassed, ''Do you love her?''

''Not anymore. I don't want anything to do with her. I'll live my life from now and on like I never met this girl- and you'll do the same for me. Is that clear?''

''But, Tai!...'' , ''If you're my friend, Izzy, you just have to do this!''

Izzy hesitated. ''Ok, Tai. If that's what you really want.''

''That's exactly what I want.''


	11. Chapter 11: 'Ron'

_******Chapter 11: **_

_******Ron**_

* * *

**#Four years later#**

''Soldiers, volunteers.'' Tai Kamiya said with a smile while he came into the big hall of the convention center of the digidestined in America, while his look rested on the people who came all the way to see him. People from Japan, Africa, Russia, India, France, China- and even from Israel. People came from a long way just to see him and to support the Digital world, and it really excited him.

''Where's Izzy? He should to be here.'' He asked quietly his assistant, Nathan.

''He's on his way, Mr. Kamiya. He should be here any minute now.'' He said and looked at his watch in worried eyes.

''Then I'll wait for him,'' He said and straightened his tie, ''And where's Agumon?''

''He asked me to tell you that he...'' He was embarrassed, ''He had an accident.''

''What kind of an accident?!'' Tai got angry.

''A toilet accident.'' He whispered in his ear.

Tai rolled his eyes and sighed, ''I told him not to eat so much of theses pastries! Now he'll miss the presentation!''

''Do you want to wait for him, sir?''

''No, it should last long and I don't have the time for it,'' He scowled, ''Nathan, please call to...'' He just was about to say his name while the door was opened.

''Izzy, just about time!'' Tai waved to him.

''Yeah, sorry about being late,'' He was embarrassed; ''I needed to check out my equipment and our presentation.'' He said with a smile and looked around him.

''Wow...'' He mumbled.

''Yeah, I know. A lot of people came to hear us, can you believe it?'' Tai was excited, ''You're ok with that, right?''

Izzy smiled and straightened his black eyes to him, ''No problem at all! You'll start talking while I'll take care of the equipment. Then I'll join to you.''

''Got ya!'' Tai raised a thumb, and start walking toward the stage. Then he stopped for a second when he recalled at Agumon

''If Agumon will call you, tell him that we had already started!'' Tai added to say.

''Why isn't he here?''

''Don't even ask!'' He laughed and continued to walk, turning his back and coming up the stairs.

When he stood in the center of the stage, the audience which was crowded and noisy just a minute before became all quiet. It was a very nice gesture to Tai's ego.

''Good morning, digidestiened!'' He said to the crowd in a strong voice, ''My name is Tai Kamiya- I know the Digital world since I was eleven, and I took a part in the first group which been called back then for the first time 'The digidestined kids'. Since then, I knew that my real purpose in life would be to keep the peace between our two worlds.''

''Back then, our family was small and our powers were limited, but I'm happy that this little family got expanded and became stronger. Each one of you chose to be here, to help the Digital world, and we're not taking it for granted. So first of all- I have to say how much I proud of you all, guys, and how much I'm appreciate it. Thank you, guys, for helping us!'' He said to them honestly. The crowd had rejoiced and applauded.

''You deserve it!'' He smiled for a moment, and then turned serious, ''Now, stop it because we have some big issues to talk about right now.'' He shouted and looked at them. So many people, which were connected to one common goal. It made him happy.

''Now, like I said- we all here out of a reason, so let's focus about that!'' He said, and turned his back, ''Now, we're all know that the technology has evolved a lot from what it once was, right? Look at our cell phones!'' He took off his Iphone from his pocket, ''Like this nice apparatus! Even my digivice is not that easy!'' He said. Some voices of laughter had sound in the crowd.

''So it is in the Digital world.'' He said and returned his Iphone to his pocket.

''The Digital world, like you all know- used to be an amazing place. Safe place, most of the time- but now it all has changed. Someone took advantage his knowledge about the Digital and created a third parallel world. It's name is the 'Mystery World.' This someone had even created a special crest which gave him the energy he needed to expend his world.''

''But he needed a person for that crest, isn't he?!'' A voice been sound from the crowd. Tai nodded.

''A match was found for two people until now. Two women; one of them is my own sister. Her name is Kari.''

''Did he found them?!'' Someone asked.

Tai took a deep breath, ''He did found Kari eight years ago, but he couldn't found the other girl. They're still searching for her till now. We found out that there is a direct link between these two women and between this particular world which he have made, so we had to protect this girl from any danger.''

''If this person will catch the second girl too, we're all going to be toast! We need to stop him now, before it's too late!'' Tai clenched his fists in the air.

''What should we do now to make it stop?'' Some people asked from the crowd. Everyone were eager to help.

''I'm happy to hear that it's intriguing you.'' Tai smiled, ''But for this question, I want you to hear all the answers you need from an expert! I'd like to invite now to the stage my old friend of mine, also one of the first original digidestined- Izzy Izumi!''

The entire crowd started clapping once again when Izzy got up to the stage.

''You were great, Tai! Full of inspiration!'' Izzy said with enthusiasm. His hand holding the remote control for presentation he prepared.

''Thanks, Izzy!'' Tai said with a smile, ''You have anything you need?''

''Yes! I asked Nathan to run my presentation, if that's ok with you.''

''Not a problem at all!'' He had patted Izzy's shoulder, ''I'll clear for you the spot light, show them what you got!'' He said, and got down from the stage, sitting in the first line.

''Now, you all heard what Tai had to say, and he was right. The Digital world has become a dangerous place to be in, and we need to solve it!'' Izzy told in a serious voice and turned his back to his presentation behind his back.

''We've been searching for years about the place which Kari Kamiya got kidnapped into, but when we couldn't find her in the whole Digital world we stated to think that something is wrong. Then we found out the ''Mystery World'', and our target became brighter.'' He raised his hands in concert with the presentation slides.

''Our actions are going to be made on two levels. Our first mission is going to be to save Kari Kamiya and her seven years old boy, Thomas from this place. Kari's being holding there as a energy source which stabilize this place. If we'll save Kari- the chances that our we'll get to our goal are higher. That's about our first mission. Besides, Kari and Tai Kamiya have done a lot for the Digital world, so we're absolutely owe this to them!''

He said, and continued to change slides in his presentation.

''Our second mission is going to be to destroy the 'Mystery World.' I'm warning you, it's going to be hard. It's like ruining Earth- but it is possible.'' He said and looked at Tai, which became serious, ''Tai will tell you later about the plan.''

''Any more questions?''

~(^_^)~

''Wow, what a wild day!'' Tai crashed on the closest sofa he saw when he and Izzy had arrived to Izzy's office.

''We havn't been doing this for a long time.'' Izzy smiled.

''And I didn't miss it for a one little minute,'' Tai laughed, although he was too tired.

''What you're talking about, you love these events!''

''But I hate to talk too much.''

''Yeah, well... I guess you're right about that one.'' Izzy smiled to himself.

''Hey, where's Agumon now?''

''I think he's in my office.'' Tai grumbled.

''Don't you want to check it out?'' Izzy said.

''Later. Too. Tired.''

''Ok then,'' Izzy smiled to himself while he is closing his eyes, ''I'll tell you what. I've got to make a shower in the corresponding room, and you'll stay and rest here. Ok?''

''That's a **great** plan, Izzy.'' Tai raised his thumb.

''Great, see you later!'' He said, and went out from his office.

Tai tried to savor the moment he's having some few moments of freedom, but then Izzy's cell phone began to vibrate on the table.

At first he tried to ignore it, but after two minutes of buzzing in his ear, he decided to get up and see what the fuss is all about. After all, there were no secrets between him and Izzy, and he thought it's all right just to check out if everything is fine.

A flash of fear paralyzed his body as soon as he read the message which sent to Izzy from Matt:

_''Izzy, we need you! Etemon and Devimon took over Effy's house! We need you, come quickly!''_ It said.

In that moment, all the anger he felt about Effy before has given way to fear for her safety. He had to see her. He had to be there for her.

Etemon and Devimon were some of the top dangerous digimon that he had ever met, and he couldn't imagine Effy's dealing with them all alone.

He picked up the phone and dialed Agumon's number.

''What's going on, Tai? How was the...'' , ''It's not important now! Effy is in danger! Quick, Agumon! Get yourself down to the lobby and meet me there! **We have to save Effy!**''

~(^_^)~

It took to him two hours to find Effy's new apartment. It was in Japan, this time, in a apartment's building like she used to live in before eight years ago.

Tai finished to park his car and left him in a flash.

''Tai, slow down! Tell me what's wrong!'' , ''Hurry up, Agumon! Not now!''

''Gee, Tai! I hope it's important!'' Agumon mumble, while Tai was on his way up on the steps.

''Effy, open this fucking door!'' Tai pounded on Effy's door when he stood to Effy's apartment, ''**Effy**!''

And then it happened, and the door had opened.

''Tai? What are you doing here?'' Effy stood in front of him and looked paler now more than ever. Her body got hard and trembling as soon as he hugged her suddenly.

''Effy, you're ok!'' Tai was relieved, ''I heard that you're in some kind of danger...something with Etemon and Devimon.''

''No... ah, everything's just fine, Tai... it happened last week...''

''Thank god! I was so worried about you!'' He didn't move from his place.

Agumon finally appeared next to him, in the entrance.

''Hello, Effy! It's been a long time!'' Agumon waved to her, while he regulates his breathing.

''You're here too, Agumon? You guys shouldn't...''

''No, Sora! **Move away**!'' , ''Ron, your mom is just fine!''

''Huh?'' Tai raised his head when he heard all the voices.

''She might be in dangerous, aunt Sora! Please!'' , ''No, Ron! **No, don't**!''

A second later after this conversation from the next room, a little kid had appeared in front of them, run toward to them.

Tai's throat became dry in the minute he just saw the kid.

Big, brown and messy hair had decorated his head, strong and brown eyes and a thin smile were on this kid's face. In some point, Tai felt like he's looking at his own reflection.

''Go away, you weird person!**Go away**! And stay away from my mother, I'm warning you!'' The little kid shouted at Tai and raised his fits to him, ''You're not welcome here!''

''My... mother?'' Tai mumbled.

''Effy's got a kid?!'' Agumon was shocked.

''Ron, calm down, kid... stop it.'' Effy catched her antsy kid in her arms and lifted him.

''But, mom! **Who is it**? Is he a friend of uncle Izzy?''

''It's a long long story,'' She said in a calm voice and stroked her son's hair, ''But this man is not going to do to us anything.''

''He's our friend?'' He still wasn't sure.

''Yes. Yes, he is. Trust me on it.'' She tried to laugh.

''Mom... but... you're crying.'' Ron said.

''Nonsense.'' She lowered his body to the floor, ''Now, please, leave me alone with this person. I trust him, don't worry.''

''Ok, mom. But if you need my help just call me and I'll teach him a good lesson!''

Ron looked at Tai's eyes for the first time with an onceover. Tai was speechless, he couldn't say a word.

Then Ron turned his back and ran back to the room, ''I told you aunt Sora, there is a strange man on the door who's making my mom crying!'' He said, and disappeared.

Effy looked at Tai's face and tried to control her tears in vain.

''Tai...'' , ''How old is he, Effy?''

''He's four years old...'' She gasped, ''He's yours, Tai.''

''No kidding!'' Tai was furious, ''**When did you about to tell me that I have a kid?**!''

''It wasn't the right time... Tai, please understand...''

''No! **no**! **It's horrible**, **Effy! How could you do this to me?**!''

''Tai... please!'' , ''Who knows about it? Except Matt, Sora and Izzy?''

Effy couldn't answer to his question. She looked down in shame.

''Everyone, isn't it?'' He couldn't even look at her. He was so angry. He felt like he was being betrayed.

''I can't believe it... this is so wrong, Effy!''

''Tai... just let me explain!'' She meant to talk to him when suddenly Matt appeared in front of them.

''Tai? What are you doing here?!'' He asked in panic.

Tai, which was so furious, had banged Matt's head against the wall in anger. He held Matt's shirt tightly and put pressure on his neck.

'**'No, Tai! Leave him alone!''** Effy catched his arm and tried to stop Tai from hitting him, but he ignored her.

''How could you keep my kid from me? How could you hide my kid?! He's in your son's age! How could you do this to me?! **I thought that I'm your friend!**''

''You are Tai... and I'm sorry. But you're acting like a bonehead! Stop acting this way and let me and to Effy the chance to explain this to you!''

''Guys, please, stop it!'' Agumon tried to talk to them, ''Tai! Please, I know that you're angry- but think before you'll do something you'll sorry about later! There must to be a good reason for it!''

''Agumon is right, Tai! Listen to him!'' Matt said in a strong voice, but Tai couldn't listen.

''I had enough,'' Tai finally said and left Matt on the floor, ''I'm out of here.''

Tai said as he looks at Effy and Matt in contempt and walked away from them, while Agumon is along his side, trying to catch up.

''Tai, wait for me!'' He shouted, and run toward the steps.

**~(^_^)~**

**#Song of chapter 11: Me In Honey / REM#**

''...Baby's got some new rules  
Baby, says she's had it with me  
There's a fly in the honey  
And baby's got a baby with me  
That's a part... that's a part of me

He left me here to love...  
And what it's doing to me...''


	12. Chapter 12: 'A Part Of Me'

**_Chapter 12: _**

**_A Part Of Me_**

* * *

Tai felt a terrible nausea as he came out from the building where Effy lived, and was violently sick on the grass in the yard. His knees failed and he fell on the ground.

He has a son. Damn, he has a son with Effy! And it's not all- his son looked at him like he was the enemy. This son, which looked just like him, looked at him with so much anger and hate.

Everyone knew that he's a father- **everyone**, except **him**. How come nobody told him?!

''Oh, Tai,'' It was Agumon, which finally got down the stairs. He ran toward to Tai and held his trembling shoulders.

''I can't believe this is happening... this is not real!''

''It was pretty real to me.'' Agumon said, ''But Tai, that's a good thing, you have a son! Should I say congratulations?''

Tai coughed, ''I'm not sure.''

''Have you seen him? Tai he's a complete copy of you!''

Tai collapsed on the ground. He didn't know how to react anymore.

''He looked at me... like I'm some kind of a monster.''

''He still doesn't know who you are, Tai!'' Agumon tried to comfort him without luck, ''Things will get better soon and...'' , ''Tai?''

Tai raised his head and looked at the person who's talking to him with anger and hate.

''Get away from me!''

''I won't.'' Matt looked at him and raised his fists, ''I promised Effy that I'm going to bring you back and that's exactly what I'm going to do.''

''No offense, Matt, but you're living in La La Land if you think that Tai will just go over there and will act like nothing has happened! What you guys did was awful, how could you do this to him?'' Agumon defended Tai.

''A very good question, if you'll just go over there you'll be able to hear the answer for that too from Effy! Now, come on Tai! Get up and come with me! We're gonna solve this problem today!'' Matt was determined.

Tai felt he was exploding with rage deep inside. What does he think? That he just will forget that he hid his son away from him?

''How can I forget what you did to me?**All of you!** **Why did you do this to me?!''** Tai attacked Matt and punched him in the face.

''Tai, no, stop it! This is not worth it!'' Agumon tried to pull Tai from Matt.

''Hell yeah it's worth it! He kept my son away from me and now he's acting like I need to forget it all! Like it doesn't matter!''

''You... you selfish jerk!'' Matt got pissed and catched Tai's arms. He rolled over and held Tai on the ground, so he won't have the ability to move.

''Get off of me!'' Tai struggled him in vain.

''No! You said **enough**, **now listen to me**!'' Matt shouted at him, ''You ditched her twice! **Twice**! Without even call her, or send to her a message! You left her all alone with this kid, she even wanted to kill your baby because of your stupid head!''

''She... what?'' Tai froze.

''Yes- you heard me!'' Matt was furious, ''She wanted to abort your baby! Even when the doctors said to her that she'll risk her life by doing it- she wanted to do this! Thank god Sora and Izzy were there to stop her! Without their help, she and your kid wouldn't be alive now!''

''She had no right to do that, that's my child!'' Tai said without really thinking thoroughly.

''What the fuck, Tai? Listen to yourself! You're acting like a real jerk!''

''Who you're calling a jerk, jerk?'' Tai shouted at him, ''Leave me alone!''

''No! I won't do this until you'll listen to me! All these years you demanded us to never talk about her with you- you think she didn't notice you're trying to avoid her? She's not stupid, you know! And instead of being angry she supported your request! We said to her that it doesn't make sense, that you've been acting like shit to her but she said that you did it for your sister. You don't deserve it!''

''No?!'' Tai was furious.

''No! Because she loves you, and you just spit in her face!''

''If she really did love me, she would tell me that she's having my baby!''

''You think she liked doing this?!'' Matt was shocked, ''She didn't want you to hurt Ron like you did to her, so she waited until you'll finish your business with Kari!''

''That's what you guys think about me?!'' Tai was shocked, ''You think that I would abandon my own kid?!''

''We used to think that you wouldn't, but you've changed Tai. You're not the same anymore.''

''You're wrong!''

''You have no idea...'' Matt has softened, ''Dude, you're like a ghost lately. The only thing you care about is Kari.''

''I wouldn't do this to my son!'' Tai was sure in what he believed, ''I won't ever hurt him!''

''I think you would.'' Matt got up on his legs when he noticed Tai is actually listening to him, ''Have you seen this kid? If you would hurt his mother around him, he would never forgive you! It was the best thing that we could think about.''

Tai didn't answer to him. He got up on his legs too, and started to walk toward his car.

''Where's Agumon?''

Matt took a deep breath, ''I think he went up stairs to Effy and Ron.''

''Good. I need to be alone.'' Tai said and got into the car, but then he felt like he can't move. Tears ran down his eyes and emptiness filled his heart. What should he do?

''Tai...'' The passenger side door has opened, and Matt came in and sat next to him. Tai stared at the window without saying a word.

''In the day when Ron was born...'' He started to say, ''I remember that it was the most frightening day that I ever had. Even when Layla and Tom... even when my own kids have born I wasn't so scared! It was such a complicated birth, you can't imagine how hard it was...'' Matt grinned ruefully.

''But when he was born, Tai...'' Matt looked at him with a sparkling look in his eyes, ''Man, I just wanted to call you. To tell what a beautiful baby you have. That he's healthy, despite all the odds. That Effy is waiting for you...''

Tai looked at his friend without talking. His eyes were sparkling out of excitement. He just wished he was there.

''I was there with Effy in the hospital after everyone left. She was lying there with Ron between her arms, and she asked me to call you. She asked me to tell you about Ron. So... I did call you. You know what you said to me?''

Tai shifted uncomfortably in his seat, ''What?''

''You yelled at me.'' Matt raised his voice and stared at the window with an angry face, ''And asked me not to bother you, because you found out more information about Kari's child. You hung up the phone and I had to make up a story so Effy won't think of it, but she knew somehow. In that moment I made a promise to her that I'll take care of Ron until she'll find the right time to tell you, and so I did.''

Tai's throat became dry. He didn't speak.

''Effy always wanted to tell you about it, Tai. But you were so angry and busy most of the time... she knew it wouldn't be good for Ron, and I agreed with her. What she did was for Ron, and you have to understand her.''

''I can't forgive her, Matt... I just can't.'' Tai admitted, ''I can't. How could she think that I'll hurt my own kid? How could she keep him away from me?''

''She had no choice, Tai.'' Matt looked at him.

''I would never be able to forgive her, Matt. That's the truth.''

Matt stared at him, frowning, ''Don't you love her? You came all this way just to see if she's ok!''

''I don't think so, not anymore. When I saw him, Matt... All the feelings I felt about her faded away.''

Matt smiled for a second, ''Oh, you have seen him?''

''Yeah, I did.''

''So that's how you found out!'' Matt laughed, ''No wonder, he's like a mini version of you!''

Tai wasn't so happy. ''He thinks that I'm his enemy or something... he yelled at me, telling me to leave his mother alone.''

''Look, Tai...'' Matt said soothingly, ''Ron's maybe looking like you, but fortunately, he inherited Effy's nature. Your son is brave and smart, and he's also very mature to his age. You'll see- it's not who he is! Ron will adore you when he'll meet you, I can promise to you that!'' Matt said with a big smile.

''You think?''

''What makes you think that he won't?'' Matt was worried.

''The look he had on his face back then... he hated me...''

''Well, after all... it's your son, Tai. What did you expect?'' Matt said sarcastically, ''He's very protective and a little hotheaded, but as you might know- when he'll meet you his opinion about you will change!''

Tai took a deep breath. ''What should I do?''

''Go to him.'' Matt said with a smile, ''And tell him who you are. Tell him that your name is Tai Kamiya, and that you're his father.''

Tai raised his head and looked at Effy's apartment from above. The light was still on, although the time was late.

''I'll do it. Oh, and... Thanks, Matt... for everything.''

''No problem. Your son is amazing, just don't ruin him!'' Matt laughed.

''I'll try my best!''

~(^_^)~

''What's taking to them so long?'' Sora muttered to herself when she looked what time is it.

''I don't think he'll come, Sora. It's hopeless.'' Effy sighed, ''He'll never forgive me.''

''Well, you knew that it will happen sooner or later, Effy. It's his son, he should to be angry! It will take a while, Effy- but in the end he'll understand. I know Tai, he can't be angry for a long time, you'll see.''

''I hope so...'' Effy was nervous, ''This is not what I had planned... it shouldn't happen this way.'''

''Who knows?'' Sora smiled to her, ''Maybe it's for the best.''

''How come?''

''Now that he knows that you two have a kid together, maybe now he'll choose to stay with you!''

''I'm not sure that's what I want, Sora.''

''But he loves you! I know he just is! And you love him, so why the hell not?''

''Because we'll never be the same after this day.'' Effy said in a sad voice.

Sora smiled ''Oh, Effy...'' she meant to say more, but then they heard a knock at the door.

''It must to be Matt, Effy!'' Sora said and got up to see who it was. Effy had to accumulate all of her psychic powers to lift herself up to see if Tai really appears in front of her. She didn't want this moment to come, she worried that something will go wrong.

''Oh, hey, Tai!'' Sora said and looked over Effy, ''Come here, Effy!''

Effy took a deep breath. She took her legs and made her way toward the door.

''You came.'' Effy said. Her eyes were glowing with such of happiness.

''Hi, Effy,'' He said to her in a cold voice. Effy didn't care.

''How do you feel?''

Tai stared at her. ''I want to say that I'm fine, but I'm afraid I'm not.'' he said.

Effy looked at him. She was so relieved he came, although he still was angry on her.

"That's ok. I'm just glad you came." She said with a little smile.

''Oh, Tai... Where's Matt? Layla and Tom need us.'' Sora said suddenly, so they would have their own time to talk..

''Oh...He's waiting for you down stairs.'' He said without looking at her. Sora nodded with a little smile. She knew that he would act this way.

She looked back on Effy, ''I'll talk to you later then, ok? Our conversation is not over yet!''

Effy nodded, while Sora walked through the door.

Tai came into the house and looked around him. ''Where is Agumon? I thought that he's with you!''

Effy smiled, ''He's with Ron right now.''

''Ron...'' Tai said his son's name with a spark in his eyes, ''Effy, where is he? I want to see him!'' He said, and walked toward the closest room.

''Tai... wait a second!'' Effy stopped him. Her arm touched his hand.

''What?'' He returned his look to her; although it was the last thing he wanted to do.

''Tai, I'm sorry. I really am.''

Tai didn't know what to say. He couldn't forgive her, but... on the other side, she was the mother of his child. He had to accept that.

''Effy, I will never forgive you for what you did. Did you really think that I'll do this to you? Did you really think that I'll do this to my own kid? Don't you know me?!''

Effy's gaze became serious, ''I heard about Kari's son.''

Tai's body had stiffened and he froze in his place. His gaze became softer.

''I'm sorry for what happened to her. I can't even imagine what you've been through.''

''You can say it.'' He glared at her.

''Tell you what?'' Effy frowned

''In the day I left you.'' He said with pain in his heart, ''You told me that it might happen.''

Effy crossed her arms, ''Oh, and you think I'm going to throw you this in your face?''

''Maybe, I don't know!''

''Well, think again!'' Effy looked at him with a soft look, ''The only thing that I cared about is that Kari will be safe again!''

Tai stared at her, ''Is that so?''

''Why, is that surprising you?''

''Gee, I don't know,'' He said in a cynical voice, ''Let's think why!''

Effy got angry, ''Think whatever you want, I don't care anymore.'' She said in a cold voice.

''Just say you're sorry!''

Effy sighed, ''I already did, Tai!''

''Yeah, you did- but every time you said you're sorry you added some more excuses for what you did!''

''Tai... I...!'' , ''Hey, watch it, Ron! Don't hurt me!''

Tai and Effy turned their look when they heard Agumon's voice. He ran toward to them, running in circles and waving his arms into the air anxiously.

''Agumon!'' Ron's laugher filled the air. He ran after Agumon with a huge smile on his face, ''Agumon, come back!'' He asked him, but Agumon didn't stop.

''No way, you'll hurt my burly body!'' Agumon kept running away from him, and Ron kept chasing him with his little legs.

Tai couldn't bear it and started to laugh, while Effy tried to catch her energetic kid.

''Woh! Ron, stop it! Did you forget what happened with Gabumon and Biyomon last time?''

''Oh,'' Ron stopped from his running and stared with his brown eyes at his mother, ''You're right, mom. I forgot.'' He said. Agumon got behind Tai's back, hiding in case that Ron will change his mind.

''Agumon!'' , ''Tai, don't judge me!'' Agumon said with a worried voice.

''Mummy, can we eat now?'' Ron said and grabbed his stomach tightly.

''Already?! You eat just two hours ago!'' Effy laughed, ''It's like you're eating for two!''

''Maybe I am!'' Ron smiled.

''We'll make something later, but now...'' Effy looked at Tai now, ''Now we're gonna talk about... something first.''

''Huh?'' Ron turned his look to Tai. Tai froze in his place.

''Mom, who is he? He was the one who made you cry, isn't he?'' Ron looked at his mother again.

''No, no! It's nothing like that!'' Effy's eyes glowed, ''These were happy tears.''

Ron blinked, ''How come?''

Effy smiled and looked at Tai, which started to walk toward to them.

''Hi, kid.'' Tai got down on his knees, ''My name is Tai. Tai Kamiya.'' He was excited.

Ron stared at the man who looked at him, and turned his look at Tai's big hair.

''Hair,'' Ron pointed at him.

Tai smiled, ''What about it?''

''I have the same hair!'' Ron blinked, ''How come?''

Tai and Effy stared at each other, smiling.

~(^_^)~

**_#chapter 12 song: When I'm Alone / Lissie#_**

_''I turned my back__  
__You were gone in a flash__  
__Like you always do__  
__You've always gone off__  
__Somewhere else_

_I scream like a child_  
_My insides went wild_

_When I'm alone with you, you make me feel, you make me feel_  
_When I'm alone with you, you are the one, you are the one_

_Reminds me of home_  
_When you're around me_  
**_Next time you leave_**  
**_Don't go without me...''_**


	13. Chapter 13: 'Same same, but different'

**_Chapter 13: _**

**_Same Same, But Different_**

* * *

''How you make your hair to look like mine?'' Ron kept asking about Tai's hair, which made Tai to feel kind of nervous.

''Well, you see... ahh...'' Tai couldn't find the right words just to say it. Agumon came around and stood by him.

''Tai's hair is natural; he wakes up in the morning like this!'' Agumon said with a little smile.

''Yeah,'' Tai said in a quiet voice with a smile. He was so confused; he didn't know what to say.

''Really?'' Ron was full of wonder, ''Wow, that's cool!''

''Right, you two have the coolest hair in the world!'' Agumon said while he's raising his thumb.

''I used to think that I'm special at something!'' Ron said and looked down at the floor, ''Apparently that I'm not the only one.'' He said indignantly. Tai smiled to himself. He was happy to know that his son proud of his hair.

Effy smiled. Her finger touched her son's chin, raising his look up to her. Tai was amazed to find out how much respect Ron has to his mother, and he was amazed by the way she was talking to him. He had so much honor to her about that.

''You have many great and special qualities, Ron. You're a special kid, son- but I'll tell you what! You two are the only once with that special hair!'' She laughed.

''Huh?'' Ron returned his look at Tai, ''Is that true?''

Tai smiled, ''You sure got that right, pal!''

''Can you promise that to me?'' Ron still wasn't so sure. Tai wanted to say 'of course I do, I don't have any other son in the world!' but he just nodded.

''But how can it be possible?'' Ron continued to ask him.

''Well, Ron...'' Effy started to say. It was clear this topic makes her nervous, ''There's a really good reason why you and Tai have the same hair, Ron...Tai is your father.'' She finally said it. Tai's heart was beating fast.

''Wow...'' Ron looked at Tai with glowing eyes, he was excited, ''No way!''

''It's true! No doubt about it!'' Agumon said. A little tear dripped from his eye.

''That's right, kid.'' Tai said, ''Now, I know that I wasn't here with you all this time, but I promise you that- I'll never leave you once again!'' Tai said with some little tears in his eyes.

The way his son looked at him... it changed it all. He couldn't believe he used to live his life without him till now.

''Cool,'' Ron smiled, ''Is that mean you'll move in to our house?''

Tai looked at Effy. He knew that she won't be happy, but he decided to do this anyway, ''That's right! I'll stay here with you guys, just so I could be close to you.''

Effy turned red. She wasn't happy at all.

''I'm going to make something to eat,'' Effy got up on her knees and glared at Tai, which returned to her a sly smile.

''Go and play with Agumon, Ron, I need to talk about something with your dad.'' She said and walked away from them toward the kitchen. Tai raised his eyebrows.

''Tai?'' Agumon talked to him, with a horror look in his face.

''Go, Agumon. I'll come later.'' He said in a calm voice, and began to walk toward the kitchen too.

''Are you sure?'' Agumon tried to avoid from this.

''Come on, Agumon! I have a great idea for a new game!'' Ron said and ran back to his room.

''Boy, I hope it's a Lego or something.'' Agumon said, and started to walk toward the room.

''I'm right coming, but this time, try to find something that won't hurt me!''

''You just... you can't stay here, Tai! It won't work!'' Effy said, right when Ron and Agumon disappeared.

''Why not?'' Tai said in a cynical voice and took an apple from a fruit plate which stood on the counter.

''Because you're mad at me- we won't get along together...and besides, Ron just found out who you are, it's too much for a four years old child!'' Effy explained herself.

Tai wasn't worried about that, though it sounds reasonable.

''Don't worry,'' He said in a cold voice, ''I won't say to him anything.'' He said, and took a bite from his apple.

''That's not what I meant, Tai! We'll put too much pressure on him!''

Tai sighed, ''Relax, it's not like I'm moving in or something. It's just for now.''

Effy narrowed her eyes, ''Then you shouldn't say you do to Ron. He actually believes you,'' Effy said and turned her back to the fridge, opening the door, ''Don't lie to him. He's taking it hard.''

''Then I'll stay,'' Tai smiled to himself, ''I want to be with my kid.''

''Alright, Tai, fine!'' Effy got pissed and threw a milk carton on the counter, ''But don't hurt Ron, I'm warning you!'' She looked at him with sparkling eyes out of anger.

''Again?!'' Tai couldn't bear it, ''Why would you think of me such things?!''

''Because that's what you do in the last eight years, Tai! You're hurting people!'' Effy stared at him, ''You're hurting me, your friends... but most of all, you're hurting yourself!''

Tai didn't say a thing. He just lowered his look to the floor, clenching his jaw.

''We all wanted to tell you about Ron, Tai... all of us. I never was angry with you, Tai. I forgave you in the moment I heard about Kari's kid, which happened a day after you left, by the way!'' She grinned in sorrow, ''It was the last thing I wanted to do, but you kept always hurting people... so how could I tell you about Ron?''

''I can change it,'' He said to her, ''I won't ever hurt him. I can promise you that.''

Effy nodded, ''That's great. But you have to mean it. Ron is keeping things inside but he always knows! You already seen him!''

''I mean it, Effy. I'll be a great father for him. The best.''

''He deserved it, Tai.'' Effy smiled to herself, ''Look, don't get me wrong- but if you want to stay here for a while, you're gonna have to stop throwing it in my face around him- I don't want him to think that there's something wrong going on here, he's only four years old!'' Effy said, and came closer to Tai.

''It's ok with you if I'll stay here?'' Tai raised his eyebrows in wonder.

''Stay as much as you want- as long as we won't fight.''

''I'm not ready to forgive you.'' Tai glared at her.

''I accept this. But don't show it around Ron.''

Tai gave up. He knew that she was right, so there was no point in fighting, although he felt she was deserved it.

''You know what- you're right.'' He said to her, ''I guess I still need to learn what to do. It's so new to me...''

''I get it,'' Effy smiled, ''Ron is a very easy kid. Show your love to him, don't lie and don't hurt him, and everything should be fine. That's how it works, it's very simple!'' She laughed.

''I really hope he'll like me... I'm not sure what I'm doing when I'm with him.''

''Of course he will- you're his father! Once Ron will understand what a great man you are he'll always be by your side! I can promise you that!'' Effy said with glowing eyes. Tai looked at her in wonder. Does she really believe in him? After all what he had done to her?

''Are you... serious?!'' Tai asked her.

''Hmmm,'' Effy grinned, ''I'm not sure. Let me think of it a little.''

Tai smiled, ''Stop it, just say it!''

''What do you want me to say?!'' She looked at him in wonder. Tai bit his lip, smiling.

''Doesn't matter, I'll force you to say it later.'' He said, and turned his back, throwing the eaten apple to the can.

''Maybe you won't...'' , ''Oh, trust me, I will!'' He grinned to himself and came into Ron's room before she'll able to answer him.

The sight in front of him was hilarious. Agumon was dressed in a monkey costume, lying there on the floor, while Ron reached out his homemade digivice in front of him. They didn't notice him, so he just watched them and kept being quite.

''Take that, you big blowhard! I'll... I'll... Agumon! You're not even trying to fight! What an evil digimon are you?!'' Ron sounded disappointed.

Agumon raised his head, ''I'm not comfortable with this costume, Ron, that's all.'' He grumbled.

Ron raised his fits, ''Do you think Etemon feels comfortable about being fat?! Of course not! Now, please, Agumon, roar or something!'' He begged him.

Tai smiled to himself. The whole situation was very entertaining.

''I quit, Ron. You're the winner!'' Agumon grinned and clapped, trying to make Ron happy.

''But I didn't do anything.'' Ron sat in his place and looked disappointed, ''If I didn't do anything, I don't deserve to be the winner! Then I'll just be... something which is not the winner!''

Tai smiled to himself. He was so proud to hear this from his four years old boy.

He ran into the room and caught Ron in his hand, lifting him in his arms.

Ron laughed wildly, enjoying every moment of Tai's twirling him in the air.

''You must to be...'' Tai said with a huge smile, ''The bravest kid that I had ever met in my whole life!''

Ron laughed, ''Even more that Layla and Jonathan?'' He asked him. Tai knew about whom he's talking about- he was talking about Matt and Sora's daughter and Mimi's son.

**''The bravest**!'' Tai emphasized this.

''That's so cool!'' Ron said with a huge smile on his face, ''Even if I'm not a digidestined?!''

''Of course you -wait a second, _**what**_?!'' Tai stopped spinning for a second and stared at his son, ''You're not a digidestined?'' He froze.

Ron shook his head, ''Nop! I'm the only one without a digimon! But I don't care, I'm still a digidestined! And nobody will ever take that away from me!'' He said to him, and in that moment he could see something in his eyes which was so painfully familiar.

His eyes glowed in the same way Effy's eyes were glowing when she talked to him. He could spend years just by looking in that look in her eyes.

''Isn't that true?'' Ron looked at his father with wondering eyes after few moments. Tai smiled.

''Right!'' He nodded, ''It doesn't change a thing.''

''That's what my mom says too!''

''Oh, is that so?'' Tai smiled, and lowered his son the floor. Agumon came by his side.

''Yeah, she always says that I have a digidestined soul inside me and that's all what matters!''

''And she's right about that too!'' Agumon said to him, ''And you are sure very brave and strong!''

Ron smiled, ''Yeah... thanks!''

Agumon smiled and nodded, but Tai couldn't stay in the same place anymore. He felt like he needs to do something now.

''That's great...'' He said, ''Now, Agumon... please stay here with Ron. I need to talk about something with Effy. Just... stay here!''

''But... Tai?'' Agumon tried to ask, but it was too late. He was already out the room.

''Tai? What's the matter?'' Effy asked when Tai entered the kitchen once again.

''Ron isn't a digidestined?'' He asked her in a broken voice. It's not like it changed anything about the way he feels about Ron, but he always wanted to see a little Agumon by his kids side.

''Well... it's a long story... but we're not sure. He might be.'' She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, ''Why? Is that supposed to change anything?''

Tai frowned. ''Of course not! But it's like... I don't know, a dream I always had.''

''Tai that's a complicated story...'' Effy grinned, ''You know, Joe's son got his digimon when he was only five years old, give it some time and don't talk about this around Ron!''

Tai froze in his place when a little thought was crawling to his mind, ''Is he in danger? There's a chance that he might be kidnapped, like Kari and you?''

Effy stopped from cooking and looked at him, ''If he's not a digidestined... then...''

''No...'' Tai felt like his heart is crashing. He ran toward the door and opened it, ''I'll be back later!''

''Where are you going, Tai?!''

''I must talk with Izzy about this! I won't let it happen; he must to be one of the digidestined! He must be!'' He said, and slammed the door behind him as he goes out.


	14. Chapter 14: 'Not A Good Person'

**_Chapter 14:_**

**_ Not A Good Person_**

* * *

''Oh, hello, Tai!'' Izzy's apartment door was opened and a woman named Kyra appeared in front of Tai.

Kyra was Izzy's wife for more than six years, and now they even have a little girl together, which they had named her 'Elizabeth'.

Kyra had a caramel-colored short hair and small, round and green eyes. She was a great talker with a computer brain, just like Izzy's. At first Tai didn't like Kyra, but when he realized that Izzy really loves this girl, he supported him and accepted her.

''Oh, hi... Kyra! Is Izzy's here? I need to speak with him right away.'' He said to her with a stressed voice.

''Yeah, come in!'' She said and moved away from the door, ''He's with Elizabeth right now- thank god he recalled her! This whole day he was busy with his computer...''

''Oh, really? That's... I guess that normal,'' Tai grinned to himself.

''Tai you look awful, what happened with you? Can I help with anything?!''

''I need your husband,'' Tai said, ''Is that ok if I'll interrupt him with his daughter?''

Tai said this with some discomfort. Izzy had a five years old daughter and yet he kept Ron's away from him. Izzy wasn't only his faithful partner; he was also one of his best friends. And although Matt had already talked about this with him, he still couldn't forget this to them.

''Yeah, sure, you said it's important!'' Kyra said, ''Elizabeth wouldn't mind, you know her. Just give to her some new puzzle to work on and she'll be fine!'' She smiled.

''Thanks, Kyra!'' He said to her in a smile.

''No problem!'' She smiled, ''Go to him, he should to be in Elizabeth's room!'' She said, and walked away to the living room.

Tai turned his back and walked away too, right to Elizabeth's room.

Unlike Ron's room- which was full of costumes, toys on the floor and many posters of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon on the his blue-colored walls, Kyra's room was clean, organized and simple.

Elizabeth obviously was the most cleverest and mature girl that Tai ever had met, although she was only 5 years old. But... no wonder. After all, Izzy was her father, and she was a clear daddy's girl. She even had the same red burning colored hair and the same black and kind eyes exactly like of her father.

Elizabeth was just about to make a move in her chess set when she saw Tai in the entrance.

''Dad,'' Elizabeth raised her look on Tai with a little smile, ''Uncle Tai is here!''

''Oh... is that so?'' Izzy grinned, ''I won't buy it this time! You shall try harder.''

''Dad, I don't need to cheat. I can win you with no problem!'' Elizabeth said with a sly smile.

''No, really, Izzy! It's Tai!'' Tentomon said in a happy voice when he saw Tai's too.

''Yeah, it's really me!'' Tai laughed. Izzy turned his back.

''Wow, Tai! So there you are!'' Izzy got up on his knees, ''Ahh, what's up?''

Tai was looked wary. ''Didn't you hear what happened from Matt?''

''No, he said that he has to talk with me but I just couldn't find the right time for this, why?''

''I was in Effy's house today.'' He said. Then it hit Izzy, and he became embarrassed and pale.

''Oh...'' Izzy whispered. Tai nodded.

''Elizabeth, honey,'' Izzy turned to his daughter, ''Can you please leave us alone? It's really important to me. I'm sorry.''

Elizabeth wasn't angry or disappointed. She just looked at Tai and her father, then she smiled to herself and stood up gracefully.

''Sure, dad. No problem.'' She said and started to walk out of the room.

''Don't worry, I'll stay with her! Although she probably doesn't need my help- that's ok! I'm bored, anyway!'' Tentomon said in his trembling voice of his and flew out of his room.

Izzy closed the door after they were gone, ''You saw...?''

''Ron? Yeah, I saw him.'' Tai crossed his arms.

Izzy's look on his face was embarrassed, ''Well... ahh... you see? I'm...''

''Don't bother. Matt already talked about this with me. Spare me that.''

''Tai, I'm sorry... I really do.'' Izzy said honestly.

''I get it! Effy told you to do this, I get it! Izzy you...'' , ''What?! No! Tai, that's not what happened!'' Izzy frowned.

''That's not the reason why I'm here!'' Tai clenched his jaw, ''I just found out that Ron is not a digidestined!''

''It's too early to determine, Tai... it's not that simple.''

''Young digidestined are **always** getting their own digimon when they get to three years old, we both know this! You and Yolei, along with Joe's brother made hundred of researches that proved that- Ron is the only kid in the world who's not a digidestined in his age!''

''But you know it's not for sure- it's never a 100% statement! You know... Joe's son got his digimon when he was...'' , ''We both know it's not true, Izzy! Jeffery got his own digivice in the moment he was born-**I was there**! But Ron doesn't even have a digivice or a digiegg!** Jeffery's a digidestined since the day he was born!**''

''Give it some time, Tai. He's just a kid. Don't get so panicked.'' Izzy said cautiously.

''What if he's like Effy and Kari, Izzy? What if he'll live in danger and fear his whole life- I won't be able to stand this!'' Tai said in a worried voice.

''I have a question,'' Izzy smiled, ''Have you spoke to him?''

''Yeah...'' , ''Well?''

''He's just like me... Matt told me that he's like Effy, but I don't see this. He's got my temper.''

''You think?'' Izzy raised his eyebrows, ''I think he's just like Effy- he's not like you at all.''

''The only thing that I can see from Effy in him is in his eyes...'' Tai admitted, ''He's got Effy's look.''

''The more time you'll spend with him, the sooner you'll see this like I do or Matt.''

''There's any point to this conversation?!''

''**The point is**,'' Izzy got impatient, ''Ron is a child of two people- two different worlds! He looks exactly like you, but he has Effy's nature.''

''So?'' Tai felt brainless.

''Ron is not like all the other kids, Tai! He's special kid! His mother is the only woman in the world which is not a digidestined, and his father was one of the few people in the whole world to be one of the first digidestined! You can't compare him to anyone- because he's not like the other kids! Give it some time, I'm sure that everything will be alright!''

''And meanwhile the digimon from the Mystery world are going to chase him?''

''Yeah- but... well, you know what?'' Izzy sighed. ''I have an idea.''

''And what is it?'' Tai asked. He felt like his head is going to explode out of worries.

''You've been out of the picture for too long time,'' Izzy smiled, ''It's about time we'll make a reunion with all the others...''

''You guys got a plan?!'' Tai smiled.

''Of course we've got a plan! Don't you know us?'' Izzy said, ''Even Effy's got her part in our plan. We're your friends, Tai! We would anything to protect you and your family! You know this!''

''Well... ahh...'' Tai ran his fingers in his hair, ''Thanks, Izzy.''

''That's ok, Tai. I know that you would do the same thing for me.'' Izzy smiled once again, ''Now, please. Go back to your family- Effy probably worries about you, it's very late right now. I'll call everyone tomorrow and we'll all come to Effy's house. Then we'll tell you anything you need to know. Now go home and rest.''

''Ok...'' Tai scratched his forehead. He really was very tired, ''But call me when you all guys will arrange this.''

''Don't worry, Tai. We'll take care of anything. Now, please- just go home!''

~(^_^)~

Tai opened the door of Effy's house with some doubts.

The hour was too late- and at first he really asked himself if that would be appropriate to knock the door but then he found out Effy left the door open, just for him.

Everything was dark around him. Everyone were asleep.

Tai locked the door and took off his shoes, yawning. He was so tired, and all he could think about was a nice and soft bed.

''Tai?'' He heard Effy's voice over his shoulder. Tai turned his back.

''Why you're awake? Go to sleep!'' He said to her.

''Don't tell me what to do, Tai...'' Effy stared at him, ''Izzy told me you've been in his house two hours ago.''

''Yeah, I needed some answers...'' , ''Then why you didn't ask me?''

''Leave me alone, Effy... I don't...'' , ''No, Tai! Listen to me!'' Effy got pissed. She came closer to him.

''Ron heard you, when you came out of this door!''

''He did?!''

''Yes! He was standing right in the entrance and heard every word you said!'' Effy was furious, ''It took three hours to me and Agumon just to cheer him up, but Ron won't ever forget this! He thinks that his own father, that means- **you**, ashamed of him because he's not a digidestined!''

''Effy... I...'' Tai felt awful about himself, ''Effy, I'm so sorry!''

''Don't be! Just stop acting this way! Stay home, be with Ron and try to fix this! Ron would never say that something is wrong with him- that's the way he is! If you won't give him the love and the support he needs he won't ever forget this!'' Effy said sternly.

''You're right. I don't have anything to say.'' Tai whispered. He felt broken. Why he keeps making mistakes?!

''Now, Tai... next time you want to talk with Izzy, just don't leave like this! Ok, you don't like me anymore- **I get it!** You don't care about me, we won't ever be the same- but Ron will remember this to you! **Don't ever leave him, don't ever lie to him, and don't ever say things like these around him ever again! **If you have any question about him- **than ask me**! **I'm his mother, after all**! There's a reason why I chose to leave the house I used to live before and to move here, **believe me!** Just... you know,**talk with me!**''

Tai sighed, ''Is he in his room?''

''Yeah... but, don't wake him up!'' Effy whispered to him when Tai was making his way to Ron's room, ''He fell asleep just before twenty minutes!''

''I won't...'' He answers to her, and came into Ron's room.

He was asleep in his bed, embraced by Agumon's arms, which was awake.

''Agumon, how is he?'' Tai whispered.

''Better now, go to sleep, Tai!'' Agumon said quietly.

''Tai... come here.'' Effy's voice spoke to him, but it took few moments until he really moved his legs from his son.

He just looked at him in the dark. Ron looked extremely tired, and it was obvious that he cried a lot. Tai felt horrible. He just couldn't believe that he was the one who made him to cry.

''Tai?'' Effy said again. This time Tai turned his back and gone away.

''I opened for you the couch and put some bedding so you'll be able to sleep well, ok? Go to sleep now... You look exhausted.''

''How can I sleep after this? Effy, I'm a terrible person... I'm a terrible father!'' Tai buried his face in between his hands.

Effy sighed, ''Tai, you're a great person, you have some great qualities- but the problem is that you're not sure what to do. You've got to forget about the past and to move on. If you'll change your behavior Ron will forgive you, I can assure you this. Because that's Ron- love him and he'll love you back... you can fix this, it's not over yet.''

''You think that I still got a chance with him?''

''Of course you have,'' Effy smiled, ''But you have to work for it.''

''I will... I can promise to you that.'' Tai nodded, ''I won't ever do this to you or to Ron ever again.''

''I sure hope so.'' Effy smiled, and then turned her back, starting to walk toward her room.

''By the way, Effy...'' He whispered.

''Hmm?'' She looked at him.

''I just have to say- you're a great mother to Ron.'' He said with a smile.

Effy got blushed. Her green eyes looked at him in wonder, like it came from nowhere.

''Well, thank you.'' She said.

''Goodnight, Effy.'' He looked at her. She smiled, and then walked away from him into her room.

Tai lied down on the big sofa and tried to get some sleep, and although he was extremely tired, he just couldn't.

He was thinking about his friends, about Agumon, Ron- and now he was thinking about Effy as well.


	15. Chapter 15: 'The Big Reunion'

**_Chapter 15:_**

**_The Big Reunion_**

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Tai Kamiya awoke from his short sleep. He didn't sleep well and even in his sleep he had nightmares, so the sensible thing to do was to try to get some rest... but he was unable to remain indifferent to the conversation that came to his ears...

''Mom, can I ask you something?'' It was his son voice.

''What is it, Ron? Everything is ok?''

''I'm not sure that dad likes me... I think he wants a new kid...''

''You and I already talked about that, Ron!'' It was Agumon's voice now, ''I know your father for years- I can promise you that, there's nothing in the world which he loves like he loves you, Ron! He just didn't expect this.''

''I agree with Agumon, Ron. You have no idea how much your father loves you.'' Effy said. Tai kept his eyes close, listening to the conversation.

''You think so?''

''Of course I do!''

''But he was such a hero... and I'm not even a digidestined.'' Ron sounded disappointed.

Tai wanted to get up of the couch, to scream ''I've made plenty of mistakes! I'm not the person you think I am, and you're much better than me!'', but then Effy started to talk.

''What are you thinking about?''

''I'm thinking about what uncle Matt had told me. He told me that he was the leader of the digidestined back then! I just didn't know who he is, but now I know!''

''Well, yes, he did some great things in the digiworld, Ron,'' Agumon said, ''But it wasn't always been perfect! Me and your father made a lot of mistakes until he became who he is!''

''Like what?'' Ron didn't believe him.

''Once, when he was ten years old in the digiworld, I couldn't digivolve into MetalGreymon, even when he had the crest of courage! So he forced me to eat a lot of food, and he put himself in danger just so I'll digivolve- but it didn't go so well and I digivolved into a bad digimon instead.''

''How did it end?!''

''I was very weak, and we both were scared from digivolving again. It took some time, but in the end we did it and I finally digivolved into MetalGremon!''

''That's so cool, Agumon!'' Ron was excited, ''I wish I could have a digimon.''

''Don't fret... no matter what happens, if you'll believe in your self, you'll be able to do anything you want to!''

''Like you, mom?!''

''Even better than me!''

''Gee, mom! Thanks! I don't think I can ever be better than you!''

''Alright, alright! Now, go to clean your room. In few more hours everybody will be here, so we've got to get organized.

''Even aunt Mimi and uncle T.k?!''

''Yep!'' Effy sounded pleased, ''Now go!''

''Cool!'' Ron said and then started to run.

''And I'll help you!'' Agumon said and ran after him.

It took only few minutes until he could hear steps voices coming near to him.

''Tai... wake up...'' Tai could feel Effy's fingers touch on his skin. His eyes opened almost immediately.

''Don't bother, I'm awake.'' He got up from the couch and rubbed his eyes.

''Did you...'' Effy narrowed her eyes, ''You heard our conversation?!''

''How could I not to? You're so noisy!'' He said rudely and stepped aside.

''Rough night?''

''You have no idea... I couldn't sleep.'' He mumbled, ''Hey, where's the bathroom here? I feel stinky.''

''I'll tell you what.'' Effy smiled and came closer to him, ''Get shower and then eat with us. All the others will be here in six more hours, so I'm sure you'll find some time to sleep until then.''

''Ahh...'' Tai mumbled. He didn't expect Effy to be so nice to him after the way he talked to her.

''Thanks, Effy.''

''The bathroom is right in the first room in the hallway, you'll find in the drawers towels and toothbrushes.''

Tai nodded and did as she said.

He came into the bathroom as Effy said and closed the door, but he didn't hurry to take off his clothes.

There in the corner a little chair was standing, probably of Ron. He dragged it to his side and sat on him for some minutes, burying his head between in head. Too many things happened to him in the last 48 hours. It was exhausting.

''Tai?''

The knock on the door startled him.

''Yeah?''

''You're ok there?''

Tai thought what to say. ''Everything's fine here.''

''Kay. Listen, I'll go to help Ron and Agumon with their room... call me if you'll need anything.'' She said, and then she was gone.

Few moments later, Tai took off his clothes and finally got into the shower.

Tai let the warm water to wrap his body. He felt like he really needed this.

Ten minutes later, when he wanted to get out of the shower, he remembered that he forgot all about clothes.

''Ahh... Effy!'' He shouted, '' Effy!''

''What it's all about, Tai?'' Effy came after few minutes.

''There's any chance you've got some clean clothes for me?''

''Actually, yeah. I've got some- but they're of Matt... so I don't want to hear any complaints.'' She laughed.

Tai tried hard to control his temper while she was out to bring the clothes.

''Here,'' She opened the bathroom's door and left them on the little chair.

''Why you have Matt's clothes here?!'' He asked her.

''Well, it's not like I'm living with any other man here. What did you expect to get?''

Tai warped his face with anger, ''Do you sleeping with him?''

In a second, Effy slid the shower's curtain abruptly. Tai glared at her with anger, forgetting that he's completely naked in front her. The water, which have already become cold continued to drip on his head, but he did not mind.

''What did you just say?!''

''You heard me, Effy. Did you fuck him?''

''Tai, what kind of question is that?!'' Effy was outraged, ''Of course not! You know how much Matt adores and loves Sora, they both my friends!''

''It doesn't mean anything. After all, you've been lonely for such a long time.'' He said in a cold voice.

Effy stared at him with a broken look on her face. Small tears dropped from her eyes. She was shocked.

''I can't believe you just said that... I'm trying... I'm really trying, Tai... but this is not fair.''

''Maybe you deserve it.'' , ''Fuck you, Tai. I've got nothing to be ashamed of.'' Effy answered to him with a trembling voice, and then turned her back and gone from the little room.

Tai didn't know what to do now. He didn't know what came over him at those moments, but he knew only one thing- he blew it. Again.

~(^_^)~

''Hi, Tai!'' Agumon welcomed him when he came into Ron's room.

Tai ran his fingers in his messy and wet hair, ''Hi, what's going on?'' He asked without any spirit in his voice and then looked at Ron, which just found a toy of WarGreymon and left his cleaning work for Agumon. It was quite entertaining.

''We're ok here, but how about you?! You look awful!''

Tai ignored him, and was made his way through the mess to Ron.

''Hi, Ron...'' He sat near to him. Ron raised his look above.

''How you're doing here?'' Tai asked him, little afraid of his reaction.

Ron smiled, and reached his hands to Tai and hugged him. Tai was so confused. It was so abrupt. He hugged him back.

''Ron, I know you heard what I said last night to your mom.'' He said in his ears, ''But you've got to trust me when I'm saying this- there's nothing I'm more proud about in the whole world than you. The way you're protecting your mother is amazing. You're so much better than me, and you're the best thing that ever happened to me in my whole life, and I'm so sorry for hurting you.''

Tai said honestly while he's hugging his son between his hands.

''So...,'' Ron raised his head and looked at his father with glowing eyes, ''You don't want another kid?''

Tai laughed, ''Are you kidding?! Of course not! You're the best kid ever- it never crossed my mind!''

''And you don't hate me?''

''How can I?'' Tai smiled and held his son's face between his palm, ''When I'm just looking at you, my whole troubles are fading away. You're making me stronger.''

''Oh...'' Ron mumbled, ''Cool.''

''Yep.'' Tai laughed.

''So why you were so angry at me?''

Tai took a deep breath, ''When I heard you're not a digidestined the only thing I really cared about was your safty. I just wished you'll be able to protect yourself.''

Ron smiled, ''Dad I can beat anything, I promise to you this!'' He said.

Tai was speechless. His heart was beating fast. Did he hear him right? He called him 'dad'?

Already?!

His smile was uncontrollable.

''That's the spirit!'' He said, and then he lifted him in his hands. He felt so lucky to have him.

''Now, let's help Agumon to clean all this mess. Our friends should be here in few more hours, and we don't want to disappoint your mom, right?'' Tai smiled.

Ron nodded, but then he looked down and grimaced his face of the great mess.

''Mom will be so mad at me... but how can I clean up when I've got so many great things to do instead?!'' Ron said. Tai laughed.

''You know what? I'll stay here with you guys and together we'll finish in no time!''

''Tai, are you sure about this?'' Agumon came closer to him, ''You need your rest before everybody will be here, don't forget- we'll talk about some important things!''

''I don't feel tired anymore,'' He lied, ''Thanks for your concern anyway, Agumon.''

''Well, in that case...'' Agumon smiled, ''Let's get started!''

~(^_^)~

Four hours been passed until they heard the first knock on the door.

Ron got on his legs and left the dirtbag he held between his arms on the floor.

''Alright, someone's here!'' He said with a big smile and started to run toward the door.

Tai and Agumon looked at each other, smiling and then left the room together. Effy went out from her room as well. Tai tried to catch her attention without any luck. He could see this in her eyes- she still was angry with him.

''Don't open the door, Ron! Wait for me!'' Effy said.

''Mom, it's uncle Davis!'' Ron said, entirely happy. Tai came and opened the door. There was no doubt about it- it was Davis, together with Mimi, Yoliei and Ken.

''Uncle Davis, it's so awesome to see you!'' Ron rushed to jump on Davis.

''Alright, Ron! I'm sure happy to see you again!'' Davis hugged Ron, ''You grown up a lot since the last time I've seen you, buddy!''

''It's good to see you too as well,'' Mimi said with a big smile and looked at Tai and Effy. Tai turned his look and walked away from them.

''It's great to see you all too!'' Effy said, ''Where are all the rest?!''

''Izzy called me earlier... he told me that they've been going to bring Cody, Joe and T.K. from the airport.'' Ken said.

''Great!'' Effy smiled, ''Come in!''

''Wow, we haven't been here for a long time...'' Yolei said and looked at Ken, ''Since Mike's birth, remember?''

''Yeah...'' Ken answered, ''I sure missed this. Being here with all our friends, I missed this a lot.''

Meanwhile, Davis, together with Ron and Mimi came near to Tai.

''Dad, look! I got some presents!'' Ron was excited after he got his presents from Mimi and Davis, ''Just look at this!''

''Ahh... great, Ron...'' Tai was embarrassed. He looked at Mimi and Davis, ''Thanks, guys.''

''Don't mention it, Tai!'' Mimi said with a smile, ''Anything for Ron!''

''It's nothing really, it was on sale, anyway,'' Davis laughed and scratched his head.

''Cool! I'm going to put this in my room!'' Ron said and then turned his back and gone.

''So... Tai,'' , ''I don't want to talk about this.'' Tai said firmly.

''We're sorry about what happened. We...'' , ''Yeah, yeah! I got it! You... you wanted to protect Ron.'' He said, ''I don't want to talk about this!''

''Are you sure?''

''There's nothing I can say that I haven't thought before.'' Tai said and then turned his look on Effy, which just laughed about something that Ken told her.

''Oh...'' Davis looked at Effy too, ''You're not blaming her for this, right?''

Tai glared at him, ''Where are your kids and Digimon? I thought you're going to bring Jonathan and Billy, Ron was excited to see them again.'' He tried to change the subject.

''Billy wanted to come, but he has a serious test to get ready for so I told him it's ok to stay home and Veemon suggested to keep him company,'' Davis said, ''It's nice to have a smart kid, you know?''

''Tell me about it! Jonathan is so much smarter than me...'' Mimi laughed.

''Why you didn't bring him?''

''Don't even ask... he got sick and Palmon stayed with Jason to keep an eye on him while I'm here.''

''How badly he's sick?'' Tai asked, worried. He always loved Mimi's kid, although he couldn't see him much.

''He'll be fine,'' Mimi sighed. ''Thanks.''

''Say hello to Jonathan and Billy from me, ok?'' He talked to them both. They nodded.

''Hey, Davis,'' Ken, Yolei and Effy got near to them now, ''You have any idea when they're going to be here? I'm worried.''

''Izzy and Joe are late, we should publish this on the media or something,'' Davis grinned.

''Well, I talked with Sora just a minute before we came here; they told me they're close.'' Mimi admitted.

''Somebody should call them, just to check out if everything is ok.'' Tai said. Effy raised her phone from the coffee table.

''I'll do it,'' She said, and dialed the number- when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

**''Ron, Ron!''** , ''Tom! Honey, quit this!'' , ''But mom, when they're coming to open the door?! I'm a very busy kid!''

They all laughed, while Effy went to open the door.

''Hey guys, it's about time you'll show up!'' She said to them, ''What took you so long? We all worried about you!''

''There were some... accidents.'' Matt said and stared at Gabumon. Sora, Izzy, Cody and Joe grinned.

''Never mind, come in guys! We're all been waiting for you!''

''Effy!'' Tom, Sora and Matt's son came near to her, while all the digimon met each other and hugged. He had an orange hair, and brown eyes.

''It's good to see you and anything, but can I see Ron now?''

''Tom!'' A little girl with a blonde hair and blue eyes came near to them too. Her name was Layla. She was Tom's older sister. She was older than Ron in two years.

''You can at least to say hello,'' She said to her brother, which really cared about what she said.

''Oh, you're right...'' He looked at Effy again, ''Hello, Effy! Can I see Ron now?''

Effy laughed. ''That's ok, I don't mind about this, Layla! You all can go to Ron's room, he's waiting for you!''

''Alright!'' Tom said with a big smile, and then turned his look, ''Hey, Jeffery, Elizabeth, Mia- let's all go to Ron's room!'' He said, and started to run toward his room. Layla sighed, and went to his room too.

''Effy!'' A seven years old kid with blue hair and glasses on his snout came near to her too. It was Joe's son. ''It's been a long time since we seen you!''

''Hello to you too, Jeffery!'' Effy smiled and hugged the kid, ''Who else is here? Elizabeth, Mia, how do you feel?'' She asked them, while Jeffery went to Ron's room too.

''Great, thanks a lot Effy! We sure missed you!'' Mia, which was Cody's little daughter said. She had a long brown hair and green eyes just like her father.

''No, really- you should come more often. Mom always saying you're not coming enough- and I agree with her.'' Elizabeth said. Effy smiled.

''Say hello to your mom from me, ok? I really miss her.''

''I'll tell her.'' Elizabeth smiled.

''Now, go and play with all the others in Ron's room, ok?'' Effy got up on her legs.

''You have a grownups talk, huh?'' Elizabeth cleverly said.

''Come on, it's got to be boring!'' Mia laughed, and pulled Elizabeth with here, ''Let's go!''

''So...is everyone here?'' Izzy asked when Effy joined to them.

''Everyone... except T.K.'' Tai said this in a cold voice and stared at Matt. T.K. kept disappointed him over and over again...

''He said he'll be here... he's probably late.'' Matt said.

''Ok...'' Izzy said, and then looked at his watch.

''There's any chance we'll wait for him too?'' Cody asked, ''He's a part of the team!''

''I know,'' Izzy looked at him, ''But we don't have much time for this too...and besides, he already knows about the plan, anyway.''

''Then, what?'' Joe said.

''Let's get started.'' Izzy smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: 'A Chance To Say Something

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**A Chance To Say Something Nice**_

* * *

''So... come on, Izzy!'' Tai said impatiently, ''Tell me! It's not much of a secret- since you all guys already know what to do besides me!'' Tai said sarcastically.

''Well, the thing is, Tai... that you're already knows the third part of the plan,'' Izzy looked at him, ''Actually, you were the one who created it!''

''The third part?'' Tai narrowed his eyes, ''And what **that's** suppose to mean?''

''Let's start from the first part.'' Izzy smiled.

''The one who actually came with this whole idea from the first place was Effy,'' Mimi smiled and stared at her, ''She was the first to think of it!'' She said, and sounded satisfied. Effy glared at her.

Tai didn't look at her. He turned his look back to Izzy, ''What are the two first parts of this plan, anyway? And how it keeps Ron's safety?

''Well, we knew that there's a different world out there and that it's somehow connected to Effy's crest, but we couldn't be sure why,'' Ken said, ''It was a dead end.''

Izzy smiled, ''Then Effy suggested to use the crest's power like a real crest- you know, to use it's energy like the real thing!''

Agumon and Tai stared at each other, completely confused, ''But Effy's not a digidestined!''

''That's the whole beauty of this plan- we found a way to make this fake crest to work like a real one!'' Matt smiled.

''Pretty cool, don't you think?'' Davis smiled, ''Gee, why I didn't come to think of it?''

''Maybe because you're not that smart.'' Yolei smirked. Matt started to laugh.

''Very funny, Yolei!'' Davis grumbled.

''Hey, guys- stop this! This is really serious!'' Sora scolded at them, ''We're talking here about Effy and Tai's life! This is not funny!''

''She's right, guys. Please, take this seriously.'' Joe asked from them, ''Now, Izzy, you didn't tell him about the way it works yet!'' He reminded him.

''Oh, that's right!'' Izzy scratched his head, turning red.

''Well, tell me!'' Tai said, while he's wrinkling his brows, ''How can we use the power of the crest without a digivice or a digimon?!''

''It wasn't simple, but Joe's brother created for us a fake digiegg in his last research. Well, it's not very much of an egg, you know... it's more like a round shape of robot, but it works like an ordinary digiegg... except the digimon thing.'' Izzy said.

''Is that even possible, Agumon?'' Tai looked at his friend.

''Well, hmm...'' Agumon crossed his arms and thought, ''I'm not sure about technological aspect, but a digiegg is one of the great ways to really use a crest power!''

''That's what Effy said too,'' Davis said and raised his thumb to Effy, which got embarrassed.

''Thanks, guys.'' She said.

''Really- great idea, Effy!'' Ken said to her with a big smile.

''So...'' Tai tried to change the subject from Effy, ''How the robot-egg really works?''

''As you know,'' Izzy took a deep breath, ''You must to have a real connection between a digimon, or a digiegg in our case and a partner, but since Effy's not a digi-destined, we had to think about another ways to make it happen...'' ' Izzy scratched his head again.

''Just what do you mean by that?'' Tai wasn't sure it was good.

''Effy needs to convey a lot of energy from her body so the connection will work. For us, it's working naturally- because our digimon just can digivolve by sharing energy with us, but Effy doesn't have this privilege. She doesn't have a digimon to share anything with him, so... she has to provide it all by herself.''

''Is it hurt?'' Tai felt worried. The fear took the anger's place in his mind now.

Izzy nodded, ''Very. It's a very difficult process.''

''This is the only way it can work, Tai.'' Effy said firmly, ''There is no other option!''

''But now we don't need it! We already found the Mystery World!'' Tai said, throwing his hands to the sides of his body.

''You know, we call it the ''Mystery world'' because we actually don't really have any idea where it is. The location of it is always changing- Effy is the reason for why we're still able doing this.''

''How long you're doing this?'' Tai stared at her.

''Since the day you left that night...'' She whispered.

''But we... we found it before that night!'' Tai tried not be full of guilt.

''It's never been the Mystery World, Tai. It was just a trap.'' Matt said.

''But it can't be!''

''That's right, Tai. It was just an illusion, creating by the same guy- but it never been the Mystery World. That's why we needed Effy.'' Izzy pointed at her.

Tai looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. Then he looked at her.

''I had no idea.'' He admitted. She nodded with a little smile.

''Now, that was only the first part of the plan, Tai. And that was the hardest one.'' Izzy said, and opened his trusty laptop, ''Thanks to Effy we know where the Mystery World is and when our enemies are going to show up- but that's not all, as you know!''

''We need to destroy it now.'' Tai said.

''Before that-'' Izzy smiled, ''Comes the second of our plan.''

''Huh? What the hell is that?!'' Tai asked.

''Yep, that's the moment where I fit into the picture and saving the day!'' Davis said, and smiled proudly.

''Come on, give me a break!'' Matt answered to him with a smile, ''Should I remind to you the...''

''You know, in a second thought, you do have a point there!'' Davis got nervous and changed his version, ''Team work, that's what we do!''

''I thought that only Matt and I are entering the Mystery World...'' Tai said, ''What you guys are doing there?!''

''Since most of us are living in different locations and we all have families and kids now, we don't have the ability to work together like we used to in the old good times.'' Cody said and came closer to everyone, ''But together we found a new way!''

''It was Ken's idea!'' Yolei said and looked at her husband with a lot of proud. Ken got embarrassed.

''And what is that?!'' Tai couldn't bear it anymore.

''Thanks to Effy, we have the ability to know where and when the enemies from the Mystery world are going to attack. So our job is to prevent from them to leave the Mystery world from the first place and to be around your family.''

''You guys just entering to there and...?'' , ''Yep, that's what we do!'' Joe said with a smile, ''But it's nothing serious.''

''But the Mystery world is a very dangerous place to be, isn't it?'' Agumon got worried.

''To be honest- I still haven't figured it out, but from what I learned, these digimon are way weaker in their own world than ours.''

''Plus, we can't be around you all the time, so this give us the ability to protect you guys from a danger!'' Sora added to say.

''And, let's not forget- it's a great chance to work together as a team, just like the old times!'' Mimi smiled.

''Are you sure, guys? It's seems a lot to sacrifice for me. I don't even know what to say!''

''Just say thank you and that should do it!'' Biyomon said. Everybody started to laugh.

''Thanks... guys. For anything!'' Tai was excited. He could not believe how much his friends sacrificed to help him and his family, and he didn't even have a clue about it.

''Don't thank us,'' Sora said with a smile, ''That's our job as your friends!''

''Sora's right,'' Matt said, ''We know how much it's hard for you to handle with what happened to Kari... to you'll take care of finding her, and we'll take care of Ron!''

''I can't let you to protect my own kid! This is **my** duty!'' Tai got pissed.

''But Tai, you have too many duties on your head!'' Davis said with a worried look, ''If you really want things to be solved, you have to let us helping you this way!''

''You know that you would do the same thing for our children too, Tai. Let us helping you!'' Mimi added to say.

Tai raised his head, thinking. What was the right thing to do?

''Alright. You guys are right. If I want Ron to be protected... I guess that's the way it should do it. Just until I'll solve the problem with Kari.''

''Now that's the old Tai we all love and missed!'' Matt jumped on him and ruffled his hair. Everyone smiled.

''You're finally coming back to yourself!''

Tai smiled. He was more than happy to hear that.

~(^_^)~

It was 6 PM when all the other left the house, and Tai felt emptiness fills his heart. It was hard to think that all the friends he has in the world are so far away from him.

It's not like he didn't used to it- after all, he's thirty years old, so he already knows how's that to live far away from anything you know and love, but now it was different.

Now he felt terrible tension between him and Effy, and he didn't know how to deal with all that stress by being around her.

It's not like he didn't miss her. God only knows how many times he was thinking about her before he went to sleep- but now it was different from what it used to be. They both angry at each other, and it ruined anything.

He just sat around the dinner table, after they already done to eat and was thought what to do now.

''You guys enjoyed the meal?'' Effy asked Agumon and Ron when she rose up from the chair.

Agumon nodded vigorously,'' Delicious!''

''Well, mom, now when you mention it... it was great and evreything, but it wasn't a pancake, so it's not that good!'' Ron said and raised his head. Effy glared at him with a little smile, raising her eyebrows in wonder.

''But besides that, it was great! Really!'' Ron smiled awkwardly.

''Well, you can't eat pancake all the time, Ron! It's not healthy as well!'

''But mom!'' Ron opened his mouth, and then gave up, ''I wish tasty food wasn't so bad!''

''Tell me about it, last year there was a day when I eat four cakes, then after that I needed to go to the hospital!'' Agumon turned to him. Ron started to laugh.

''Boy, your stomach is big, Agumon!''

''That's not true, I'm starting a diet!'' Agumon crossed his arms in frown, ''Right, Tai?''

But Tai didn't listen. He stared at his plate without making a sound.

''Tai? Are you listening?'' Agumon touched his shoulder. Tai raised his look to him.

''Yeah... diet, sure...'' He mumbled.

''Are you ok?'' Ron asked him, worried. Tai smiled, almost immediately.

''Sure... I'm just a little tired. That's all.'' He said in a alert voice, so Ron won't be worry.

Effy stared at Tai, blinking. He was extremely tired- she knew that for sure. He havn't slept the whole night, and even when he had the time- he chose to spent it by being with Ron. Even now, when he got to the end of the day, he chose not to show how much tired is he for Ron, even if that means to suffer and to fake a smile. It touched her heart.

''Hey, guys.'' She turned to Agumon and Ron, ''Would it be ok if you'll go to your room, just until I'll join to you?''

''Uhh, ok...'' Ron mumbled, while he's still looking at Tai, ''But that's only if Dad want me to!''

Tai laughed, ''Everything is ok, Ron! I'm fine! Now, listen to your mother and go to play or something.''

''Are you sure, Tai?'' Agumon looked worried.

''Told ya, I'm just tired! Nothing happened.'' Tai raised a thumb with a confident smile on his face.

''Ok, then...'' Ron got up from his chair. ''Coming, Agumon?''

''Right!'' Agumon got up from his chair too, and together they went through the corridor to Ron's room.

Tai put his arms on the table, and he buried his head in his hands.

''Thanks, Effy.'' He said, ''Never wanted to bother him or you.''

''That's ok,'' She smiled, and then sat on the chair next to him, ''You're not bothering me.''

''Glad to hear that,'' He grinned, and raised his look to her. Their eyes met again. His sudden look on her suprised her. It was the first time he looked at her without any flame of anger in his eyes.

She tried to gather all her thoughts into one sense sentence, while he looked at her with a smirk, quietly.

''It's not only about the nightmares, isn't it?'' She said. Tai wrinkled his eyebrows quizzically, a wry smile on his lips. He didn't want to talk about this. He just wanted to have a nice talk with her, after long time they didn't speak.

''Uhh...'' He wondered if it was the right moment to tell her about it, ''No.''

''Then, what it is? It's about Ron?'' Her voice wasn't calm.

Tai nodded. ''Effy, I don't want you make this crest to work again.''

Effy frowned, ''You're still thinking about it?!''

Tai offended by the fact she thought he will actually really forget her.

''Of course I do! You're the mother of my child! I don't want you to get hurt, is that surprise you?!''

Effy stared at him, not sure what to say. She didn't expect to hear such a nice thing.

''Well, yeah.''

''That's a part of the problem.'' He grumbled.

''Tai, I'm doing this **for** **Ron**!'' Effy tried hard to explain herself, ''If I won't do this, Izzy won't have the accurate location for the Mystery world, and then how we'll be able to protect Ron?''

''I have my own ways.'' He muttered, putting his hands behind his head. Effy smiled slyly, studding his face.

''What?'' Tai huffed.

''You're just saying that you care about me?'' Effy narrowed her eyes, a triumphant smile on her face.

Tai glared at her. ''For Ron's sake. The kid's obviously crazy about you. Nothing more than that.''

''You just missed a chance to say something nice.'' She said in a cynical voice and sighed. She closed her eyes, trying to gather all her powers to get up and leave him. He was such a jerk sometimes.

Finally, she stood up, ''I'll clean the table later after I'll make to Ron a bath. Meanwhile, try to get sleep.'' She said and turned her back, passing by him.

Tai watched her back as she goes. She still was skinny, but now her body was more mature, more feminine. The green dress she was wearing was tight to her body, so it wasn't hard for him to notice the curves of her body, which only were becoming more beautiful.

Her long and tidy hair had a braid that wrapped around the top of her hair, causing her hair to be more curly and full of life. God, how he wanted to kiss her then. To press her body against the wall, to hear her wailing his name into his ear while he was kissing her gentle and stretched neck, but he knew it could not be possible now. Everytime he opened his mouth, he ruined any chance it will ever happen.

He wondered if she's thinking about it too once for a while he lied down on the couch. Does she want him, as much as he wants her?

His hand slid down to his pants when he kept thinking about her. He knew just one thing for sure- he sure wanted her.

* * *

The hour was 1:00 AM when Effy finally got the chance to lay down on her bed. So many things happened to her in that day, and she still didn't feel tired at all.

She was tossing and turning in her bed for over an hour, trying to sleep anyway - but in vain. It was worthless.

She pulled a book out of the dresser that stood beside the bed, totally discouraged from trying to sleep, but she could not concentrate on the book. Her mind raced thinking too much. She couldn't stop thinking... about Agumon, and Ron... and more more about Tai.

She couldn't stop thinking how badly she missed his kind care to her, to his funny jokes which he knew that will cheer her up and even to his smile, when she says something. Everything faded away, in the moment he just left her four years ago.

Not like she didn't expect this, she just missed the old Tai she knew and loved before.

Although, it's not like she wasn't thinking about him anymore.

The years only made him to look sexier and strong. His arms and chest have become stronger and more muscular than she remembered; scarred with gentle and mesmerizing scars he got from all the battles he had in the Mystery world. His hair was and still remains her weakness, and his eyes were driving her crazy mad.

While she was thinking of him, she suddenly heard loud and noisy voices from the living room.

**_''Don't leave me... I'm... I'm not giving up...I promise...''_ **Effy heard these whispers, and in the moment she realized what's going on, she got up from the bed.

She ran the corridor until she found the body of Tai lying on the floor. His skin was pale and white, while cold sweat is covering his face. His face seemed to be trying to fight against something.

''Tai... Tai, please get up...'' She sat on the floor and stroked him warmly, ''It's just a bad dream- fight that thing!''

_**''I'm sorry... I'm sorry...''** _He kept mumbling. Little tears fell on his bare shoulder.

''Tai, please- listen to me!'' She held his head between her hands, stroking his feverish forehead and his messy and wet hair, ''This is not real! This is not Kari, it's just a bad dream! Snap out of it! Come on, Tai! You're stronger than this!''

**_''I wish I could do... more...''_** Tai was not calm. He didn't stop from moving and struggling with an invisible thing in the air, while his tears kept the couple from his eyes.

Effy was determined to get him out of the horror which he found himself.

''Tai, it's me... this is not real!'' She embraced his body to her. She kept stroking his face softly and lovingly, hoping it will calm him down. Tai stopped from struggling, looking calm.

''This is not real, Tai... please listen to me.'' She kissed gently his forehead while she's still whispering in his ears, ''It's not Kari. She loves you- and she knows you. She knows that you'll never give up on her. I know this.'' A little tear dropped from her eye on his chest.

''I believe in you, Tai.'' She whispered into the darkness.

Suddenly, Effy felt something which grabbing her hands tightly and aggressively. Effy was shocked. Tai was awake.

''Wha... Effy?'' He whispered, and stared at her.

''You...'' She got embarrassed, ''You had nightmares.''

Tai didn't say a thing, and just looked at her. Her hands still held his face in between them, and her still rested on his cheeks with her loving and warm touch.

Tai raised his head and stared at her, looking closely at her eyes.

''You have tears in your eyes.'' He said.

''It was that bad.'' She just said, and wiped her eyes. She felt so stupid .

''I'm... sorry.'' He whispered. He looked at her. She was wearing a white nightdress which emphasized her breasts and curves of her body. She was so beautiful.

''I'll... I'll just go to sleep.'' She said and turned her back, but then Tai stopped her by touching her hand.

Too tired to talk, Tai held her hand in his palm and turned her body to him.

''Tai?'' Effy was confused, but he didn't care. He grabbed her face in his palms and pulled her forward, then he pressed his lips on hers.


	17. Chapter 17: 'When I Am Through With You'

Hi guys, what's up?:D  
Just made a lot of changes in chapter 6 (Too many mistakes in one day)... and I'm just about to change chapter 7 as well.  
I feel like my writing really got better. Hope you feel the same way- because that's what **really** matters.  
Anyway- this chapter is 17, and I kinda really liked it writing it.

Enjoy :D**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17: _**

_**When I Am Through With You, There Won't Be Anything Left**_

* * *

Tai's hands studied her body as she tried to oppose him, without any success. His fingers ran over her waist and her hips wildly, and few moments later, he tried stripping her cotton night of her body.

''Tai...'' She clapped, but then he pressed his lips again on hers.

''Please, don't make me talking to you...'' He whispered into her ear, ''Every time I open my mouth I'm acting like a shit to you. Don't ruin it...''

It's not like she didn't miss it. She missed that Tai. The loving, the funny, the caring Tai she dreamed and wanted so many times in her life, but something felt wrong to her about him. He wasn't himself. She could tell.

Effy rested her fingers on his head. Her eyes were wild open as her fingers ran over his forehead.

''Tai, you have a fever! You're burning like fire!'' She held his head between her hands and looked at his eyes. Tai smirked.

''I'm already used to this,'' Tai said in a broken voice, ''The nightmares, you see?''

''Come with me!'' She said and got up on her knees, pulling him up. Tai, who rocked with all his weight against Effy's body, followed her obediently to the bathroom without asking questions.

''Alright, maybe we'll take a bath together?'' Tai had mischievous smile as he stares at her with hungry eyes.

''Maybe later,'' She smirked as she turned the water pipe, starting to wash Tai's face with cold water.

''Wha- **Effy,** **stop** **this!''** He snapped at her, as her hand is washing his face gently. He shook his head in clear opposition, avoiding from her touch.

Effy sighed heavily. She reached out to touch his face with a warm smile. He stopped from moving, mesmerized by the way her eyes looked at him, and calmed down.

''You have high fever, Tai... too high.'' She said, then she pulled a clean towel from one of the drawers and wiped the cold water from his face, ''And although you're good to me that way,'' She brushed edges of hair from her forehead in embarrassment, ''You need to get better.''

Tai glared at her. He grabbed her hand brutality.

''Tai, you're hurting me...'' Effy frowned in pain.

''You think I'm hallucinating?'' He scolded at her, ''That's not the fever talking, Effy, I'm...!'' He said, but then he recoiled backwards, holding his head in between his arms.

Effy catched him before he fell, ''How long you're having these nightmares?''

''I don't remember...'' He groaned in pain, ''I think that since the day I left you four years ago.''

''Oh, Tai...'' She held his shoulders, ''You need to rest.''

''No... I'm fine...'' , ''That's not fine, Tai! Come on...'' She lifted his hand as she's opening the bathroom's door again.

''Be quiet, Ron and Agumon are sleeping.'' She whispered to him, while she's dragging his body to the next room.

''Where... where are you taking me, Effy?'' He whispered. Effy opened the door of the room.

''You'll rest in my bed tonight.'', ''The couch is fine!''

''I know,'' Effy smiled, ''That's why **I'm going** to sleep there.'' She said, then she lied down his body to the bed.

''Then sleep with me... there's plenty of room here on the bed.''

''Sounds tempting,'' Effy sat next to him, ''But you really need to sleep, Tai.'' She said, while she put her hand on his forehead again. The fever got down a bit, but he still didn't look well.

''Effy,'' He talked to her, ''I'm not hallucinating! Please... listen to me...'' He sat in his place and grabbed her hand in his.

''I miss us. I miss to what we used to be.'' He confessed in hoarse voice.

Effy narrowed her eyes, ''You're the one who's being angry with me.''

''You must admit, Effy. You've made a mistake with Ron.''

''Maybe,'' She lowered her look, ''But I'm not sorry. I did what I did to protect him. You must a least to understand this.''

''I don't have to do anything,'' Tai snapped at her, ''You should have known that I won't leave my kid! You just did this because I left you, admit it!''

Effy frowned, ''Tai, you've got to trust me when I'm saying this- I never been mad at you! I knew what you've been through- but I also knew that we're not ready for that! You had to many problems to handle with, and I didn't want Ron to get hurt because of all your stress, that's all!''

''You knew me, better than even my friends.'' His voice was sharp, ''Remember these times? In Colorado?''

Effy had a little smile on her face, ''Of course I do. You used to visit me almost every day before what happened with Puppetmon.''

''I spent more time with you even more than with Agumon- for more than six months, we've been always hanging out together. There's no person who knows me better than you, and yet you thought that I will leave my own kid. That's unforgettable.''

''Because you have changed.'' Effy stared at him. Her hands were shaking and she closed her eyes.

''Tai, you always been so good to me. **Always**. When I got depressed, you didn't say that everything shall be fine- you made me laugh and caused anything really to be fine! That until what happened after the thing with Puppetmon.'' She said and lowered her look. Her hands clenched on her lap. Tiny tears streamed down her face.

''Then you just left me... twice. Not just once- **twice.** Without even saying hello- for eight years you didn't talk to me. You just didn't care anymore. So, if you're doing this to me- why wouldn't you do this to Ron too?'' She raised her head and looked at him. Tai sighed. He knew what she means- and yet, he still was angry at her.

''Effy...'' He moved to her side and held her face in between his palms, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

''Look at me.'' He asked, while he raises her chin straight to him. Their eyes have met. Her green eyes never looked brighter to him- like a new kind of world is exist in her eyes.

''I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you all these last eight years, I really do. There wasn't a day which I didn't think about you, and all the moments that we had back then were **real.** **I do** **care** **about** **you...** but, you had to tell me. I missed four years from my son's life!''

''You... you just don't get it,'' Effy shook her head and got up on her knees, leaving him alone on the bed.

''Effy!'' , ''No, Tai! This is not fair! You've been gone for such a long time, searching for your sister- you cannot expect me to act normal after what happened!''

''So that was your way to take revenge?!'' Tai was furious. He stood up and came closer to her, looking through her eyes.

''No! No, no! You just don't get it!'' The tears kept dropping from her eyes and she looked frustrated now more than ever, ''How could I take revenge on you?! **Tai, I fucking loved you!'**'

She said it, and then she kept quiet.

Tai's look had softened. He never, in those eight years, didn't hear her saying her true feelings. She always was hiding, keeping secrets inside her heart, so when she said it that was so surprising- these words beat him and shook his heart.

Effy turned her back to him and opened the door,'' I'll go now, you need to sleep.''

''Wait, Effy...'' He came to stop her, but she didn't let him to touch her.

''I wish one day you'll understand me.'' She said, and then she left the room

Tai kept standing there, some few more minutes after she left.

His head was spinning and his heart was beating fast. His whole body was tense and hard. He couldn't stop thinking about her. How badly he wants to go there, to hug her. To say he's sorry, but he just couldn't. He wanted her, that's true- but she made a mistake which she's not ready to say she's sorry about it. It said anything.

He got into the bed once again, trying to get some sleep. After couple of hours, he managed finally to get his rest. This time- without any bad dreams.

~(^_^)~

Tai Kamiya rose up from his sleep as the sunlight filtered through the blinds, touching his bare chest gently.

His eyes opened sluggishly. He rubbed his face, and rose to his feet from the bed. Then it hit him- **he slept on a bed! **

He looked around him. The room was just too clean, and on the desk which stood in the corner there was a paintings notebook, which Tai recognized very well. It was Effy's room.

His hands grabbed his head tightly. His temple throbbed, and mild dizziness attacked the mind.

Is he and Effy?... Can it be?

He tried to remember what happened last night. Then it hit him again. Nothing happened between them- but something more important happened. He finally got the chance to say what he truly thinks about Effy's behavior, and Effy finally unveiled after eight years of familiarity with him what she really feels.

She loved him once, and he knew that- she still do.

He has the chance to start all over again with her. This time, to be with her and to rebuild her shattered trust in him. He knew that's the right thing to do, but he still couldn't forget the fact that the first four years of his son's life just deleted from his life. He just couldn't forget about it so easily.

It wasn't just his pride now. He really wanted to be there for him, for **her.** But she didn't believe in him.

That's the thing which crashed his heart.

As he kept thinking about her, when suddenly he heard noises of falling objects on the floor from behind his back.

''Huh?'' He turned his look to this spot. Then he found another door, leading to a room which he didn't discover yet.

His tired legs started walking toward the door almost automatically.

He rested his palm on the door handle, and then he opened the door.

His eyes widened in light of the great abundance of paintings revealed in front of him. He always knew that Effy loved to draw- and he even had time to admire her talent many times in the past, but now he was even more enthusiastic.

The room was full of paintings - from paintings on small children playing in the yard till and paintings of digimon she loved so much, like Lilymon and Gabumon.

''Wow ... Effy. That's fucking amazing.'' He whispered to himself and walked around the room. Then his eyes stopped on a painting which was hidden with a curtain in the corner.

He stepped forward slowly, without really realizing what he's doing, and slid the curtain, revealing the hidden painting which interested him so much.

Tai's heart was beating fast when he just saw the painting. It was him. Sitting on a rocking chair while Ron as a little baby is between his arms, hugging him- looking happy and proud more than ever.

Tai's throat has become dry. He looked at the date of the painting which Effy wrote, like she always do, in the left corner. It was from more than two years ago.

Then it hit him- **she is sorry**. She really wanted him to raise Ron, and this painting was the symbol for her vision and will.

It's not like she didn't want him to raise Ron - she just really didn't want to hurt him. But she do care, and sorry.

''Tai?'' He could hear Effy's voice from behind the door, ''I heard noises from here... you're awake?'' She said, but Tai didn't answer to her. After few moments, he could hear her footsteps moving away from the door.

In that moment- Tai decided what to do.

He went from the painting room of Effy and started to get dress. He washed his face in the bathroom, and then made his way to the living room- searching for Effy.

He found her there, lying on the couch he used to sleep on it. Watching a new episode of Sherlock on the television, when suddenly she noticed him.

''Tai... you're...'' She started to say, but before she managed to do that, he pulled her hand to him and pressed his lips on her, while his palms are grabbing her face in between them.

It was such a gentle kiss- it made her shiver.

Effy disengaged from him, shocked. An uncontrollable smile spread across her face.

''And why you just did that?" She grinned.

Tai smiled. He stroked her cheek with a gentle touch, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear and looked at her.

''You were right.'' He said. Effy raised her eyebrow in wonder.

''What you said last night was true. I wasn't ready to be a father. I still think that I'm not.'' He admitted. ''I'm still making a lot of mistakes.''

''You're better than that...'' She touched his hand and shook his head, ''You stayed here for him, that means a lot. You could just to walk away and not to come back. You're not what you used to be..''

''I stayed for **you and for him**.'' He said, studding her face. Her green eyes looked at him with such of happiness- like she dreamed to hear that for a long time.

''I kept disappointing you all the time. I left because I knew that your presence will distract me from Kari- but I didn't think about how you feel. I acted like a jerk... and although it was really hard for me to admit it, if you would have tell me four years ago about Ron- I would probably leave him too. I was a weak man, but no more. I can promise to you this.'' He smiled.

''What have changed?'' Effy asked him with a little smile, and wrapped her arms around him. Tai smiled.

''Now I realize what I've been doing this whole time...'' He said in a broken voice, ''I wasn't focused and I didn't think clearly. But now I'm ready- this time we're going to win.'' Tai said with a determined voice.

''That's sound like a good plan.'' Effy laughed. She was excited- finally, everything is getting better!

''That's, my dear love...'' He smiled a cynical and mischievous smile, ''That's a perfect plan.''

''Not that good,'' Effy was amused by the situation.

''We shall see about that one.'' Tai smiled, and kissed her once again, lifting her body on his arms.

''Where's Ron?'' He whispered to her. His face was so close to hers- he could feel her breath.

''He fell asleep with Agumon just an hour ago.'' She said.

''Great...'' He said, kissing her once again, ''You know what that means?'' He said with a soft voice, which sounds like music in her ears. She giggled, totally aware of what he's suggesting.

''I have a pretty good guess.'' She smiled slyly.

''We're gonna have some adults time together.'' He said, starting to walk toward Effy's room.

Effy smirked, ''You have so much confidence.''

''Who are you trying to fool?'' He grinned and looked at her, ''You know you want this as much as I want.''

''Say this again...'' She stared at him with a slight smile.

''What?'' He chuckled.

''The last part of your sentence...'' Her finger ran under his shirt, traced his gentle scars with the pad of her finger. Stimulating smile on her lips.

He looked at her with lust, a surprised smile curved his lips.

''I want you... Effy,'' Tai He said with so much honest in his voice, that trembled her body. She blushed when he looked at her with serious and full of love, ''Like it's surprising you.''

''I just wanted to hear that,'' She pressed a smile on his neck, while her fingers took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

Tai lied down her body to the bed, starting to strip off her white lace shirt.

''We don't have much time until Ron will wake up...'' She gasped, when his fingers stripped lightly and expertly her bra, ''So, you know...''

''Trust me, I'll be good,'' He looked at her with a mischievous smile, while his left hand is expertly throwing her bra to the floor.

''Like always...'' She whispered, and pressed her lips on his.

~(^_^)~

**#Six months later#**

''Hey, guys! I'm home!'' Tai said as he came through the door into the house, but no one answered to him.

''Effy, Agumon? Ron?'' He yelled, but nobody replied.

''Hmmm,'' He looked around him and went toward the living room, ''Where could they have gone?''

Then he saw a little note on the coffee table. He raised the note and read what it says:

_**''Hey, honey! Hope your day was great as much as mine was!'' **_

It was Effy's handwriting. Tai smiled to himself, as he's sitting down quietly on the couch.

**_''I sold three paintings today, can you believe it?! I heard from Izzy that you're still working with the soldiers... so meanwhile I decided to take Ron and Agumon for a little walk in the park. Have a little surprise for you when you'll come back. _**

**_See you later at home, love you! _**

**_Effy...'' _**

Tai sighed as he's putting the note back on the coffee table, stretching his body.

He looked around him.

Agumon's cup of tea still was on the coffee table, Ron's toys were scattered under his feet- and Effy's smell, which still and yet, after all these year could driving him crazy out, stood in the air.

These three were his whole family, and now he felt so empty and sick without them.

He picked up his Iphone and dialed Effy's number. She didn't answer.

''Oh, come on!'' He grumbled, sending to her a message: _''Hi love, just read ur note! I'm home now- so come back here soon! Already miss you all!''_

After that, he sighed once again and turned the television on. Breaking Bad was on. He took comfort in the fact that at least his favorite show airs now, when someone called him on the phone.

Tai glanced toward his Iphone. It was Izzy.

''Hey, Izzy!'' He said with a smile when he answered the call, ''What's up? You're still busy with theses sketches?''

''Not now, Tai... there's a problem. In the Mystery world.'' Izzy said hysterically. Tai immediately rose from the couch, his body primed and ready to go in any moment.

''What happened, Izzy?! Tell me!'' Tai's stomach turned over with worry.

''Matt and Davis just called me, there was a strange Digimon they fought, but somehow he managed to escape! Where's Effy now? Is she with you?''

''No...'' Tai ran his hands over his forehead and then his face, ''She got Ron with her too.''

''We've got to find her before it's too late, Tai! Do you have any idea where she is?!''

''She wrote me she went to the park... it's under our house.'' Tai's heart was beating fast. He could not believe this is happening to him.

''Go and find her! She must to stay at her house and not to leave it until we'll ruin that Digimon! That's the only place she'll be safe!''

''I've got to go...'' Tai mumbled in panic, and then hung up the phone- while he's turning his back and starting to run toward the door.

''I'll... I'll never let you to get my family... not this time...'' He muttered to himself with stifled breath, ''I'll break you into pieces…if you'll ever touch them... _**I swear, when I am through with you, there won't be anything left.**_'' He clenched his jaw, determined to destroy the thing which isn't refuses to ruin his life.

* * *

The song of chapter 17: When I Am Through With You / The VLA


	18. Chapter 18: 'Ron's Promise'

**Chapter 18:**

**Ron's Promise**

Tai ran out of the entrance of the building and looked around him in panic, feeling his legs going numb.

He slid, then rose up again and kept running, while his eyes had been looking around.

''Effy! Agumon!'' He shouted, but nobody answered to him.

His hands clenched into fists when he finally got to the park Ron loved to play in.

His gaze devoured the whole area which was close to him, until his eyes stopped on them. His legs, despite being extremely tired, took him quickly to their area.

''Ahh, you're here!'' He gasped, laughing wildly while he's lifting Ron on his hands, ''You're ok! Thank god you're all ok! I was so worried about you!'' He said with a little smile and bright eyes while he's looking at Ron's eyes. His eyes shining by the sight of the innocence in his son's eyes.

''Yay, dad! You came here to play with us?'' Ron smiled to him.

Effy and Agumon stared at each other, confusing. Agumon throw his hands, ''Don't ask me! I have no idea!'' He said to her.

''What's going on, Tai?'' Effy raised her look from Agumon to him.

Tai didn't answer to her. He caught her hand in his and started to run from the place.

''Not now, I'll tell you later!'' He shouted in panic, ''Agumon!''

''I'm coming, I'm coming!'' Agumon said, worried, ''What's happening, Tai?''

''Why you guys are not answering to my calls?!'' He scolded at them, while they're still running fast.

''My battery just run out... Tai!'' She said, and then stopped from running.

''Huh?'' Tai turned his look to her, ''Why did you stop, Effy?! Come on, we've to go come back before it's too late!''

''First- tell me what's going on!'' She demanded, ''You're scaring the hell out of me!''

Tai clenched his jaw, ''Fine! Few digimon got escaped from the Mystery world- Matt, Davis and everyone tried to fight them but it didn't work, and now they're here!''

''No...'' She whispered.

''Ohh...'' Agumon mumbled.

''See? That's why I've got to bring you guys to safety!'' He grabbed her hand once again, starting to run, ''Before its too late, come on!''

Few minutes later, they finally got into the house. Tai closed the door immediately, and then crashed on the floor. Breathing heavily.

''Ohh...'' Ron looked at the floor, then at his mother, ''Mom, its happening once again, right?''

''I'm still not sure, Ron,'' She honestly admitted and rested her hand on her son's shoulder, ''But even if it does- we'll put an end to this thing very soon. You'll see.'' She said with a reassuring and confident smile.

''Nothing will happen, Ron. You're safe here.'' Tai smiled to Ron while he's still regulates his breathing, ''Nothing can hurt you here.''

Ron shook his head, ''I'm not afraid from that!''

''Then... from what?'' Tai mumbled as he's staring at his son, and stood up on his legs.

''I don't know,'' Ron throw his hands, ''Maybe I just got tired from all these fighting!''

''Ron...'' Effy mumbled with a sigh, but Tai cut her off with a m eaningful smile on his face. He came closer to them, kneeling down in front of Ron.

''Ron, we are a team,'' He said, and put a strong hand on his son's shoulder, ''We're taking care of each other. Then- I promise you, everything will over. We'll take care of it together.''

''But what's my part here?'' Ron asked to know, ''I'm not a digidestined.''

''That doesn't mean to change anything, after all- you have the most important part here'' Tai said soothingly.

''And what is that?!'' Ron was confused.

''Your job is to show no fear. Be brave, be strong- and above all- never give up the hope. It's like with magic... you see? You're the one who gives me the powers that I need! Without you, I'll be toast!''

''Yeah,'' Ron nodded. A little smile rose on his lips, ''Gee, dad, what would you do without me?''

Tai grinned, closing his eyes, ''Well, I have no idea!''

''I promise to you, dad! I'll never give up the fight!'' Ron said, determined.

''Then it's settled,'' Tai stood up again, looking from up on Ron with a proud smile, ''We're going to stick together now, and to make sure that nothing will separate us again.''

Effy smiled, ''Everything will be alright again- after all, it's not the first time this is happening to us. We can do it.''

''Yeah!'' Agumon agreed, ''And just in case we'll need some help, I can always digivolve into Greymon and save the day!''

''Can you please digivolve even if the bad guys won't appear here?'' Ron asked from Agumon, afraid from the option it will never happen.

Tai and Effy laughed.

''Oh, I forgot!'' Tai suddenly said, taking out his Iphone from his pocket, ''Izzy doesn't know you guys are here. They're probably waiting for our call.''

''I sure hope he has some good news,'' Effy mumbled.

''Me too,'' Agumon said, and then looked at Ron- which looked bothered.

''Hey, Ron...'' He said. Ron turned his look.

''Remember that game you wanted to play with me back than which I gave up? Maybe... maybe we'll play this again?'' He said it with a half smile. Ron seemed enthusiastic.

''Of course, Agumon- if that's what you want!'' Ron said with a smile, ''Let's go!''

Ron said, and started to run toward his room.

Agumon turned his look on Tai and Effy, ''Tell me if you'll need me with anything- I'll take care of Ron!''

''Thanks, Agumon,'' Effy said with a little smile, ''I really appreciate it.''

''Me too,'' Tai said, while he's still waiting for Izzy's answer, ''You're the best digimon that a person can ever have!''

''I know that...'' Agumon said with a smile, and then turned his back and started to go too.

''Huh.'' Tai raised his eyebrows, and hung up the phone, ''Now that's weird.''

''Now what?'' Effy returned her look to him, tired of getting bad news.

''Izzy's not answering to me.'' He looked at her, worried, ''So as Davis, Ken and Yolei.''

''Try to call the others,'' Effy was not calm, ''Try to call Matt... or Sora!''

''I can't. Izzy sent me a message earlier that Matt and the others are still stuck in the Mystery world.'' Tai frowned anxiously, ''I wonder what's happening with them.''

Effy mused. ''Then...maybe you should go there and check out, just to see if everything is fine.''

''Have you lost your mind?!'' Tai stared at her, shocked, ''I can't leave you just like that, not when you guys are in danger!''

''What danger?'' Effy raised her eyebrow, ''In this place there's no danger for us, Izzy organized that. The only danger that still threatens us is outside this building!''

''But, Effy...'', ''Don't worry about it, Tai. We'll be fine here.''

Effy smiled, ''Besides, I can take care of it!''

''But you're not even a digidestined!'' Tai blinked. Effy smiled cunningly.

''I have my own ways.'' She said in a calm voice.

''You don't have to tell me,'' Tai smirked.

''Now,'' Effy wrapped her hands around his neck, ''Go to there, and come back soon... I need you to be home, ahh... for something.'' She said, looking embarrassed.

''And I used to think that you want me around you because you just love me. Oh, well,'' Tai faked a disappointed expression, ''If that's what you want...''

''Oh, just forget it!'' She let out a sigh as he started to laugh, but then again she couldn't resist to his clear and contagious laughter and laughed a little too, ''You're horrible, I am serious!''

''Alright, alright!'' Tai gave up and grinned, ''I'll come back soon- promise, but... why?''

''Too much words to say!'' She smirked. Tai raised his eyebrow.

''Now I'm curious,'' He said, and came closer to her.

''Then go already,'' Effy laughed, when Tai looked at her with an onceover.

''One second, I'll go... ok!'' He laughed, and then grabbed her face, kissing her gently on the lips.

''Maybe you'll just... you know,'' , ''Gee, Tai!'' Effy couldn't bear it anymore and laughed again, ''Just go! They need you!''

''Take care for yourself and for my little boy, ok?'' He turned his back, starting walking through the door.

''You know me!'' She grinned, ''Take care for yourself too. Stay away from dangerous- we need you at home!''

''Hey, aren't I always?'' He raised his thumb to her, ''Call me if something goes wrong!''

''I will,'' Effy smiled and waved to him, that until he disappeared from her eyes.

Tai finally got into the Digiworld center tower in Japan, which was the same place Izzy, Matt, Sora, Davis, and he by himself were working at for keeping the peace in the digiworld.

Most of the time he used to work in this building as a diplomat which represents the two worlds, but for more than the last six years he worked as one of the warriors too.

He went out of his car and start running toward the building.

''Tai? What are you doing here?'' Ken asked him when he suddenly noticed him.

''Why you're not answering to your calls, guys?'' He asked him, ''Where's Izzy?''

''He's in the control room...'' He came near to him, ''How about Effy and Ron?''

''They're ok,'' Tai smiled, ''I brought them back home.''

''Great, that's where they're safe,'' Ken smiled.

''Yeah,'' Tai nodded, ''But, what's going with you? There's any problem here?''

''Actually, I'm not sure.'' Ken shifted his gaze, ''There's a weird energy going through this building...''

''What do you mean?'' Tai frowned.

''Izzy's computer has crashed over and over again in the last hour, which is really crazy, because- you know, it's Izzy's computer!''

''I know what you mean,'' Tai grinned, ''It's more secretive than prison!''

''Yes.'' Ken said, and looked bothered.

''What is it, Ken?''

''I'm just trying to realize- why would somebody try to get into Izzy's computer? Why not to hack of the computers here?''

''I've got to admit- you've got a point there, but I trust Izzy,'' Tai smiled, ''This weirdo is just trying for nothing, Izzy won't let it happen!''

''I sure hope so, but...'' Ken started to say, when a noisy alarm interrupted him.

''What's going on here?'' Tai raised his head to the ceiling, while the lights suddenly turned off.

''I don't know!'' Ken looked panicked.

''Let's check it out!'' Tai said, and turned to Izzy's office.

''Yeah!'' Ken agreed, and went to Izzy's room as well.

When Tai entered into Izzy's room, he saw Izzy- typing quietly on more than five computers. Tai never seen him so stressed.

''Ken, give me a hand here! Somebody's hacked my main computer- quick!'' Izzy shouted at him.

''I got it!'' Ken hurried to help him.

''Izzy, what's going on here?!'' Tai came near to them.

Izzy raised a frightened look to him, ''Ahh, Tai! What are you doing here?!''

''What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?!'' Tai got pissed, ''I came here to help you guys- you didn't answer my calls!''

''I've got bigger things to deal with right now!'' Izzy stopped and stared at his main computer's screen with an onceover.

''What is that?'' Ken looked at Izzy's computer too. A frightened look appeared on his face when he saw the screen.

''But, that's... that's can be possible!'' , ''Prodigious...'' Ken and Izzy mumbled.

Tai came near to that computer, taking a peek at the screen too.

''Hey, isn't this the Mystery world?''

''It's Effy's crest!'' Ken mumbled.

''What?!'' Tai pushed them, ''But why they need Effy's crest?''

''Tai, please tell me you didn't left Effy and Ron all alone...'' Izzy turned his look to him, shocked.

''Of course not! They're with Agumon, why?''

''Because somebody just took off the fog barrier I put on Effy's house!''

''That means- they're not protected?!'' Tai 's voiced surpassed and became notching. His eyes were shining out of his shock as his shoulders got trembled in fear.

''We should go there, right now!'' Ken said and pulled Tai's shoulder, ''Come on, Tai! I'll go with you! Woromon is down stairs, we'll bring him too!''

''I'll stay here to fix this- let me know if something goes wrong!'' Izzy shouted at them.

''No problem!'' Ken said, ''I'll call Davis and Cody now for a back up.''

''Thanks, Ken- let's move!'' Tai said, and together they started to run.

Tai parked his car alongside the road which was near the residential building where Ron and Effy were.

Once the engines fell silent, he, along with Ken and Woromon, Davis along with Veemon, and Cody along with Armadillomon, came out of the car and looked up. Tai's mouth dropped open in anxiety as soon as he saw the building.

The second's floor, which was the floor where Effy used to live, had a huge hole on the left side of the building. Something bombed Effy's apartment. Right in Ron's room...

''Tai!'' Davis pulled him and shook his shoulders, ''Tai, please tell me it's not where you guys live!''

Tai pushed Davis from him, starting to run toward the building.

''Tai! Tai, wait for us! We're here to help you!'' Cody shouted, while he and all the others running after him too.

''Please be there... please be there... please be there!'' Tai wished in his heart when he opened his house's door.

The whole place- his home, was completely ruined. Furnishings were destroyed, the floor was broken. The ceiling collapsed over his head, while a water faucet was dripping all over the place.

He looked anywhere around him- searching for all the rooms, but he couldn't find any of them. No Agumon, no Effy. No Ron.

''Tai.'' Davis touched his shoulder, trying to cheer him up, ''Don't give up, we'll find them! It's not the first time for Effy. Trust her.''

''I...'' Tears started to drop slowly from his eyes to his cheeks. ''I let them down. I promised them... it should have never happen.'' Tai mumbled, and collapsed on the wet floor.

''I promised Ron that I'll protect him. I promised Effy I'll be home soon to be with her,'' His voiced choked in the bottom of his throat as he screams, ''Don't you get it? I promised this to them!''


End file.
